Without Warning
by Atori-chan
Summary: Porque antes de que se formalizara su relación, pasaron cosas sin previo aviso. FINALIZADO
1. San Valentín

**SUMARY: **Porque antes de que se formalizara su relación, pasaron cosas sin previo aviso.

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora

**Mención de parejas secundarias:** Taichi x Mimi y Takeru x Hikari

**Género:**_ Drama & Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WITHOUT WARNING<strong>_

_by: Atori_

* * *

><p><em>Lunes, 04 de febrero de 2002<em>

Yamato caminaba tranquilo por el largo pasillo del instituto. Trataba de ocultar la emoción, que lo embargaba por dentro, en la típica máscara que mostraba ante todos sin excepción. Pues no era muy normal que él, de aire pasota y cool como le decían las chicas, pusiera una sonrisa de imbécil y estúpida propia de Yagami en sus tiempos de inmadurez. Pero es que enterarse que uno de sus profesores había aceptado en prestarles un viejo almacén que poseía para sus ensayos con la banda que había formado, era motivo para caminar con una sonrisa boba.

¡Adiós a los horarios limitados para ensayar en el aula de música!

¡Adiós a ese espacio tan pequeño!

¡Y adiós a realizar los ensayos con el volumen tan bajo donde ninguno de los cuatro integrantes de _Teenage Wolves_, podía darse cuenta si la letra iba bien acompasada con la melodía o si los instrumentos iban bien sincronizados.

¡Adiós a todo eso!

Haciendo un formateo en su mente sobre esos recuerdos, Yamato empujó la puerta corrediza que daba al interior de la sala de profesores, pensando en cómo serían los futuros ensayos.

Buscando con la mirada sobre el espacioso cuarto, no solo se encontró con su profesor, sino con Sora y su profesor de matemáticas charlando con ella muy seriamente. Guiado por su curiosidad y con extrañeza, se encaminó hasta su profesor, sin apartar, en ningún momento, la mirada de su mejor amiga y del calvorotas de matemáticas.

Avanzando lentamente, para su sorpresa, descubrió angustia en el rostro de Sora, asintiendo sumisa lo que aquel profesor de matemáticas le decía.

Quiso afinar el oído más intrigado, pero aquel calvo se ocupaba de que su conversación no llegase a oídos de los colegas de profesión que tenía a ambos lados, los cuales, disimuladamente, apartaban sus ojos de la mesa para observar a profesor y alumna.

Llegando hasta la mesa donde estaba su profesor, éste advirtió su presencia, y dejando de corregir sus respectivos exámenes, se centró en Ishida.

-¡Ah, Ishida-Kun! ¡Ya estás aquí! Aquí tienes las llaves del almacén –tendiéndoselas-. Sed cuidadosos y tenedlo bien limpio, ¿eh?

-Descuide, Kazama-Sensei. Y en nombre de todos, muchísimas gracias por prestarnos un lugar para que pudiéramos ensayar –Agradeciéndoselo con formalidad, para después posar nuevamente su mirada en Takenouchi y en el calvo de matemáticas.

-Tú eres muy amigo de Takenouchi-San ¿no? Supongo que estarás preocupado por su situación actual –Le preguntó el profesor, tras ver cómo la miraba fijamente.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Volteando a verle con interés y extrañeza dibujados en su cara.

-¿No te lo dijo? –Preguntó extrañado.

Si era una mala noticia o un problema, por supuesto que no se lo diría, ni a él ni a nadie. Desde siempre, Sora había tenido la mala costumbre de guardarse lo que le pasaba. Para él mismo era un misterio que ella aún tuviera fuerzas para sonreír y aparentar que todo estaba bien.

Eso era algo que admiraba, pues a diferencia de él, no se cortaba en hacer de sus problemas una razón de peso para enfadarse con los que le rodeaban por cualquier tontería. Afortunadamente, eso había cambiado gracias al Digimundo, y sobre todo, gracias a Gabumon. Sin embargo, parecía que su mejor amiga aún seguía encerrándose en sí misma para no preocupar a los demás.

.

-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, Takenouchi-San –dando un largo suspiro-. Procura esforzarte si no quieres repetir curso.

-Entendido –Apretando con fuerza todo el material que su profesor de matemáticas le había entregado.

-Ya puedes retirarte.

Sora se sintió medio aliviada tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Aún así, el bochorno de haber sido duramente reprendida y ser oída por los profesores que estaban cerca, no se lo quitaba nadie.

Con la cabeza todavía gacha, salió de la sala de profesores, como si hubiera salido de un campo de batalla, herida y mutilada.

Vio unos zapatos cruzados frente a ella y alzando la cabeza, se encontró con Yamato fuera, como si la estuviera esperando.

No tardó en poner la mayor de sus sonrisas.

-¡Hola, Yamato-Kun! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Venía a buscar algo de parte de Kazama-Sensei.

-¡Ah, es cierto! Taichi me dijo que Kazama-Sensei prestaba a tu grupo su almacén –Recordó-. ¡Qué bien! ¿Verdad?

Yamato suspiró silenciosamente. Sin duda, Sora haría todo lo posible para evadir sus problemas. Y eso que hasta hace unos segundos la había visto tan desalmada, que cualquiera de sus amigos cercanos le preguntaría sobre su estado. Y sin embargo, ella usaba alguna noticia enfocada en su contrario para que se olvidaran de ella. Pero él no era un idiota despistado como Taichi o Joe.

-Kazama-Sensei me ha contado que es probable que repitas –Comentó cruzándose los brazos a medida que se apoyaba mejor en la pared, mirándola tan fijamente como molesto.

-¡Ah! Bueno… -asomando una sonrisa nerviosa-. Solo es por culpa de una asignatura. Ya sabes que en este instituto si suspendes una, te mandan repetir –recordándole entre risas nerviosas-. Y las matemáticas nunca se me habían dado bien. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Takarada-Sensei me dio material para estudiar. Solo tengo que esforzarme y aprobar en la recuperación.

Pero para sorpresa de la pelirroja, Yamato le había cogido uno de los libros que el profesor Takarada le había dado. Le echó una rápida ojeada y arrugó la nariz.

-Son ejercicios con solucionario. Así no entenderás porqué has fallado –Cerrando bruscamente el libro-. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Pues no era por presumir de sus noventa y ocho puntos en el examen, pero las matemáticas le parecían tan fáciles como tocar su armónica con los ojos cerrados.

-¡En absoluto! –Negando tan rápidamente como sus extremidades al coger el libro prestado por su profesor de matemáticas-. Tienes la banda y tienes que hacer las cosas de casa y preparar la comida para ti y para tu padre. ¡De ninguna manera puedo pedirte que quites el único tiempo libre que tienes!

Y cogiéndola desprevenida, esta vez no solo le quitó el libro que antes había tomado, sino el resto de material, dejándola con las manos completamente vacías.

-En la azotea durante los descansos –Diciéndole el lugar y momentos en que él la ayudaría, a medida que emprendía marcha pasillo adelante.

Sora solo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta, admirando cómo se iba perdiendo en la distancia. Ella se había negado para no molestarlo. Sabía que tenía muchas preocupaciones, que no quería sumarle una más. Pero él, se había ofrecido a la fuerza, sin aceptar un no.

-Gracias, Yamato –Susurró quedamente con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose afortunada de tener grandes amigos como él.

.

_Viernes, 08 de febrero de 2002_

-Eh, ¿has oído lo que se dice por ahí? Yamato-Kun y Takenouchi-San se ven juntos en horas de descanso.

Esa frase fue escuchada por Taichi, quién hasta aquel momento, estaba tomando su almuerzo tranquilamente. Con los palillos y el trozo de tortilla parados en el aire, miró de reojo al pequeño grupo de chicas, compañeras suyas de clase, que cuchicheaban sobre el tema.

-¿Estarán saliendo juntos? –Cuestionó otra.

El trozo de tortilla se escurrió de sus palillos ante esa simple pregunta. Su mejor amigo y su amor platónico, ¿saliendo juntos?

¡Imposible!

Yamato nunca ha mostrado sentir algo especial por Sora, y Sora jamás tuvo acercamiento tan íntimo hacia Yamato. No mentía que desde que habían comenzado la secundaria, Yamato había acaparado toda la atención femenina por su atractivo, así como Sora volverse más femenina. Pero de ahí a que de un día para otro comenzasen a salir, era algo ilógico.

-Yo no creo que estén saliendo. Cuando se les ven juntos, van cargados de libros.

-¿Y si es una tapadera? –Volvió a preguntar la que comentó que salían juntos- Después de todo, ¿no os parece que hacen muy buena pareja?

Taichi volvió a coger otro trozo de su tortilla sin despegar la oreja de la conversación.

-La verdad es que eso es cierto. Yamato-Kun, aparte de ser lindo y cool, es muy maduro, y Takenouchi-San es igual de madura y responsable que él.

Taichi masticó lentamente el trozo de tortilla, como si aquel sonido pudiera interferir en lo que escuchaba.

-Pero si Takenouchi-San no tiene ningún atractivo –Comentó la que había iniciado el tema, contrariando la opinión de sus amigas-. ¿Cómo va a gustarle alguien así a Yamato-Kun?

-Eso es verdad –Apoyó la que sugirió que salían juntos, dándose cuenta de lo insensatez que había dicho-. Quizás es que lo de los libros no sea una tapadera y la esté ayudando.

-Ahora recuerdo que Takenouchi-San, pese a tener un promedio bastante elevado en sus notas, como Yamato-Kun –sin poder evitar agregar con emoción-, sacó una puntuación muy baja en matemáticas.

-Y Yamato-Kun sacó la nota más alta de todo el curso. ¡Con lo meticuloso que es Takarada-Sensei!

-Pues entonces debe ser eso –sentenciando-. Yamato-Kun solamente la estará ayudando.

La tercera chica y la segunda persona que le parecía bien la relación entre Yamato y Sora, puso un puchero ante la realidad entre sus amigas.

-¡Jo! Con lo buena pareja que hacen…

-…

Taichi terminó su almuerzo y cerró su bento pensativo, sopesando lo que había escuchado.

Sora era su amor platónico, precisamente porque ya había perdido las esperanzas con ella tras haber sido rechazado el año pasado. Desde entonces, a pesar de todo, no había dejado de quererla y en cuidarla de ciertos moscones que iban detrás de ella, juzgándolos él mismo como no calificados como pretendientes de Sora.

Jamás había llegado a pensar en Yamato como candidato para Sora.

-…

Quizás estaba dejando que su imaginación volara demasiado como aquellas chicas, y no había nada entre ambos.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué Yamato no le había prestado la misma ayuda a él, como hizo con Sora?

Él también tenía problemas con la asignatura y de no aprobar la recuperación, correría el riesgo de repetir curso.

-…

Quizás debería comprobarlo, sino, no quedaría tranquilo.

.

_Lunes, 11 de febrero de 2002_

-¡¿Siete fallos de diez? –Se lamentó Sora viendo la hoja llena de correcciones en rojo de mano de Yamato.

-Tranquila –Contrario a ella, Yamato lucía demasiado calmado.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila? ¡Mañana tengo la recuperación y parece como si no hubiera aprendido nada! ¡Te has molestado para nada! –Sintiendo tanta rabia de ella misma, que hasta le daban ganas de llorar como una niña pequeña.

Era tan patético como ella misma.

-No me hiciste caso y estuviste día y noche estudiando todo el fin de semana, ¿verdad? –La acusó con suavidad.

-…

Sora bajó la cabeza avergonzada, tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Yamato la había ayudado durante toda la semana pasada, que como profesor tenía que reconocer que se le daba mejor que a Takarada-Sensei. Con él, había logrado entender todas las fórmulas sin problemas. El viernes, antes de despedirse, Yamato le había sugerido que repasara muy por encima lo básico, sin matarse demasiado, de lo contrario acabaría por sentirse presionada. Sin embargo, ella, con toda la intención de agradecerle su trabajo, se había dedicado casi las veinticuatro horas a repasar y así sacar la máxima nota. Pero parece que solo había obtenido el efecto contrario.

Apretó los puños sobre su falda verde con fuerza.

Había echado por borda la ayuda que Yamato le había dado.

Deshonraría a su madre al notificarle que repetiría curso por culpa de una asignatura, teniendo un promedio en el resto bastante aceptable.

Sintió como Yamato se levantaba, seguramente decepcionado con ella. De ahora en adelante, de seguro que no le volvería a ayudarla.

-¡Vámonos!

Sora parpadeó una vez, para mirarle. Se asombró al verlo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y con la mano tendida hacia ella. Miró aquella extremidad sin entender muy bien qué es lo que pretendía, así como marcharse. ¿A dónde? ¿A clase? Aún faltaban diez minutos para que el descanso finalizara.

Para mayor sorpresa suya, el propio Yamato le cogió de la mano. Su cuerpo ligero y su confusión hicieron que se levantara, cayendo todo su material al suelo y chocando contra el pecho de Yamato.

Un latir sonoro se produjo en el corazón de la chica y un sonrojo en sus mejillas por semejante cercanía.

En ese instante, toda su mente se concentró en cada parte de su cuerpo, especialmente en su mano, sintiendo la de Yamato como nunca antes lo había sentido.

Ishida no le dio tiempo a que lo mirara, ya que comenzó a correr con su mano sujeta. Dio gracias a ser una buena deportista, porque Yamato corría como si se lo llevara el diablo, pero cuando atravesaron el patio escolar y pusieron un pie fuera del recinto escolar, fue cuando Sora tuvo más conciencia de que se estaban escapando del instituto.

-Yamato, ¿a dónde vamos? ¡Tenemos clase!

Yamato se giró, lanzándola una dulce sonrisa.

-Confía en mí.

Y nuevamente ese sonoro latido en su corazón.

Sora no podía dejar de observarlo, dejándose llevar por él, confiando ciegamente en él. Apretó su mano, demostrándole mediante ese gesto, su confianza puesta sobre él.

.

Sora abrió la boca por completo al descubrir el lugar al que Yamato la había llevado. No mentía que cuando habían cogido el metro, se había sentido algo recelada porque la estaba llevando más lejos de lo que imaginaba. Pero con lo que tenía enfrente, las dudas se habían esfumado como por arte de magia. Con ese mismo asombro, observó a Yamato, como si no se creyese lo que tenía delante. El chico solo le sonrió con ternura infinita, donde si estuviera cuerda, sentiría nuevamente ese fuerte y sonoro latido proveniente de su corazón.

-Venga, entremos –Le indicó Yamato con su mano todavía sujeta.

Sora volvió a dejarse arrastrar, pero esta vez por el zoológico, donde debido al horario matutino, no había mucha gente visitando a aquellos animales enjaulados.

Atravesando la zona de los reptiles, Sora se apegó a Yamato temerosa. Aunque en el Digimundo hubiera vivido aventuras terroríficas, eso no quitaba que tuviera miedo a unos animales alargados que echaban su lengua viperina a cada transeúnte que pasaba por su jaula.

-Oye, Yamato, ¿por qué me has traído al zoo? –Preguntándole con toda la intención de ignorar a aquellos bichos sin que su miedo saliera a flote.

-¿No te gusta? –Devolviéndole la pregunta.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que me gusta! –Le respondió, pero las serpientes no. Y si no fuera por los malditos reptiles, se pondría nostálgica, pues de alguna manera, aquellos animales tan raros y poco comunes de ver en la vida real, los relacionaba con los digimons. Podía ver en el león que dormía la siesta, como el comodón que era por naturaleza, observando tranquilamente a Leomon en él; En los monos, al terrorífico, pero gracioso, había que reconocerlo, Etemon; A los elefantes, recordándole a Mammothmon; A aquellas focas tan graciosas siendo tan parecidas a Gomamon; Incluso en los lobos, podía ver al digimon de Yamato.

-…

Escuchó el sonido de las aves y bajó la cabeza tanto como pudo. Sin lugar a dudas aquel cantar le recordaba tanto a Piyomon cuando pronunciaba su nombre en una melodía que a ella, al principio, le resultaba cargante.

Fue Yamato el que decidió que se detuvieran y observar a aquellos animales voladores. Sora no puso ninguna objeción, solo se dedicó a mirarlos por si casualidades de la vida, alguno se parecía a Piyomon. Sin embargo solo encontraba papagayos verdes y blancos parecidos a Parrotmon o a Kokatorimon respectivamente.

¿Desde cuándo existían pájaros rosas? Se preguntaba con cierta pena.

-Es sorprendente cómo animales que siempre hemos tenido a nuestro alrededor, existan en un mundo digital bajo otra forma, figura y aún por encima hablen, ¿verdad? –fueron las palabras de Yamato, quién observaba a aquellas aves cantar, apoyado sobre la barandilla que ponía límite entre los visitantes y los animales.

Sora lo miró sorprendida de que Yamato tuviera la misma asociación de animales con digimons que ella.

-Tú también…

La devuelta de mirada por parte del rubio con una sonrisa, desvelaba la afirmación. Se giró por completo, para apoyarse de espaldas a la jaula, tornándose melancólico y expresivo. La brisa de febrero comenzó a revolotear aquel cabello dorado que había decidido dejarlo crecer.

-Hace unas semanas, Takeru me invitó a que fuera al zoo. Lo que no sabía es que mi madre también estaría presente –Sora advirtió cómo le cambiaba la cara en un gesto extraño tras mencionar el nombre de su progenitora-. No sé si sabes, pero cuando estoy con mi madre me siento algo incómodo –cruzándose de brazos, mientras miraba el piso-. Cuando mis padres se divorciaron, Takeru se quedó con mi madre y yo con mi padre, como ya sabes. Desde entonces, hasta lo del Digimundo no la había vuelto a ver –sonriendo amargamente y levantó la cabeza, observando cómo Sora mostraba toda su atención en su relato-. Por eso, ver a la madre que no se ha puesto en contacto contigo durante todos aquellos años, me era difícil saber cómo dirigirme o qué decirle –sus ojos azules viajaron ahora al cielo envuelto en pequeñas nubes-. Nunca le tuve rencor, pues siempre supe que si nunca se había puesto en contacto conmigo, había sido porque temía escuchar la voz de mi padre. Además, después de todo, es mi madre –Suspirando con fuerza y volvió a girar su cuerpo, fijando su atención sobre las aves. Sora imitó su movimiento, pero sin apartar los ojos de él, siguiendo pendiente de lo que le contaba-. Eso no significa que impida que me sienta incómodo cada vez que la veo. Supongo que Takeru pretende que entre mi madre y yo nos llevemos de forma natural, pero las posibilidades son las mismas que el hecho de que mis padres vuelvan a estar juntos –una pequeña sonrisa amarga se formó en la comisura de sus labios-. Por eso, aquel día, puse las distancias, y para no tener que hablar con mi madre, observaba con todo detalle a todos los animales, llegando a ver en muchos de ellos a nuestros amigos digimons. Poco a poco aquello me fue animando y sin darme cuenta, me encontraba hablando con mi madre sobre la banda que había formado –soltando una pequeña risa como si se estuviera riendo de sí mismo-. Sin embargo, la próxima vez que la vi, volví a sentir este sentimiento de incomodidad. Supongo que fue venir a este lugar lo que me llevó a sentirme bien conmigo mismo, como cuando estaba con Gabumon. Y no me equivoqué.

Sora al rato comprendió que si Yamato la había llevado allí, había sido con la intención de animarla cómo le había pasado a él, en un estado de ansiedad y estrés. Y la verdad es que había funcionado. Ya no tenía la pena de haber fallado tan notoriamente un día antes del examen, ni el sentimiento de decepción que debió haberle causado a Yamato.

Miró a las aves, y tras pestañear una vez, divisó a uno de los funcionarios del zoológico donde traía un nuevo tipo de ave a la jaula. Aquel ave era rosa y de ojos azules como Piyomon. En aquel tipo de pájaro, Sora pudo ver la sonrisa, la voz y el amor incondicional que su digimon siempre le había brindado.

Bajó la cabeza con la intención de ocultar una pequeña lagrimilla de emoción que se escapaba de sus ojos. Apretó con fuerza la barandilla como si eso le diera fuerzas para que las siguientes lágrimas no la acompañaran. Sin embargo, con el deseo de ver una vez más a ese extraño tipo de ave tan parecido a Piyomon, Sora levantó la cabeza.

-Trajeron esa extraña especie hace dos días. Cuando lo vi, me pareció ver a tu digimon –Le confesó.

Sora sonrió, comprendiendo que Yamato no solo la había traído para animarla, sino para que pudiera ver a su digimon a través de aquella ave.

-Gracias, Yamato.

Yamato solo asintió.

Inconscientemente, Sora dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, donde las lágrimas caían libres, sin ser retenidas a la fuerza por su usuaria. La emoción de ver aquel tipo de ave, tan parecida a su digimon, se había colado tanto, como los recuerdos pasados siendo el de su despedida el más inolvidable.

-Volveremos a verles –Le dijo Yamato confiado, sin mirarla, sabiendo cómo se sentía. Yamato la rodeó con su mano, posándola sobre su hombro en gesto de apoyo, para transmitirle aquella confianza.

Un poco más atrás de ellos, Taichi observaba aquella escena con especial atención, mientras comía unos cacahuetes que había comprado hace poco.

No se sentía sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veían, simplemente se encontraba inexpresivo.

-Mira aquellos dos, qué románticos se ven, ¿verdad? –volviendo a escuchar voces femeninas ajenas.

-Es cierto. Seguro que se han saltado las clases para pasarlo juntos. ¡Qué envidia ser joven! –Comentaba la otra emocionada.

Y Taichi volvió a fijarse en sus dos amigos con un pensamiento en la cabeza.

.

_Martes, 12 de febrero de 2002_

Sora corría por el pasillo del instituto llena de euforia. Poco le importaba ser el centro de atención de aquellos que la veían, o mostrar una imagen poco femenina al correr.

¡HABÍA APROBADO Y ESO ERA LO ÚNICO QUE LE IMPORTABA!

¡HABÍA APROBADO!

¡HABÍA APROBADO!

Una hora después de haber terminado el examen de recuperación, encontrándose en el descanso, la había llamado a la sala de profesores. Su profesor de matemáticas no había tardado en notificarle los noventa y cinco puntos sacados en el examen de recuperación, así como su alabanza, felicidad y sorpresa de haber sacado una nota tan alta. Y ella, recuperada de la impresión, se había marchado de la sala de profesores, con la emoción y el deseo de contárselo cuanto antes a Yamato.

Corrió la puerta que daba a su clase, jadeante y con la sonrisa pintada en su cara, pero inmediatamente se la borró al no encontrarlo.

-¿Y Yamato? –preguntó a uno de los compañeros de banda con el que también compartía clase.

-Está en el aula de música.

Sora no tardó en dirigirse hacia el aula mencionada. Estaba tan emocionada y deseosa de contárselo, de agradecerle, de decirle los noventa y cinco obtenidos que ni se imaginaba que sacaría. Y eso que esta vez, le había hecho caso, y ayer no había tocado para nada los libros. También, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando habían estado en el zoo hasta altas horas de la tarde? Se habían saltado todas las clases posteriores, se habían dejado todo el material escolar en la azotea, se habían quedado ahí plantados mirando aquellas aves, hasta que el frío de la tarde, los alertó del tiempo que llevaban recordando viejos tiempos que tanto añoraban.

Yamato había sido tan considerado que para protegerla del frío, le había ofrecido su chaqueta y le había vuelto a pasar el brazo. Ella se había quejado, preocupándose más de que él se resfriara. Pero él había aludido que le llegaba con el calor que le transmitía su cuerpo junto al suyo.

Recordaba que sus mejillas se habían teñido de carmesí como en esos momentos al recordarlo.

Yamato…

Susurraba en su mente.

Aproximándose a su destino, escuchó el murmullo de voces femeninas y Sora se detuvo en seco al divisar a unas chicas paradas detrás de la puerta del aula de música, observando desde la ventana que daba al interior, a Yamato, componiendo concentradamente la nueva letra.

-¡Qué lindo se ve!

Con la sonrisa borrada por segunda vez de su rostro, Sora se fue acercando a paso lento y silencioso hasta las ventanas que también daban al interior del aula.

Ver a Yamato sentado sobre una de las mesas con su guitarra y auriculares en la oreja, deteniéndose a cada acorde para apuntar algo en un papel que tenía aparte, de aquella forma tan concentrada, ignorante de las espectadoras que lo observaban como modelo de pasarela, hizo que las mejillas de Sora se volvieran a teñir de rojo. Nuevamente aquel latir acelerado que había sentido el día anterior cuando había estado cerca de Yamato.

Sora llevó una mano al pecho, como si así, quisiera tranquilizarlo.

-¡Qué guapo es! –murmuró otra.

-Lo que daría por estar a su lado, ahora mismo.

-¡De eso nada, guapa! ¡Yo merezco estar a su lado!

-¿Qué dices? Yo soy más guapa que vosotras.

Y comenzó una pequeña discusión entre aquellas chicas, sobre que una era más guapa y más indicada para Yamato que la otra. En esa disputa, Sora solo podía admirar a Yamato con pena y desolación, comprendiendo hacia donde se estaban enfocando aquellos sentimientos que empezaban a crecer dentro de ella.

Miró de reojo a todas esas chicas: tenían el pelo largo fino y lacio, la piel tan clara y bien cuidada que parecía de porcelana. Estaban tan proporcionadas que no podía creerse que aquellas chicas tuvieran trece años como ella. Su actitud, aunque actualmente violenta, no impedía que el rasgo de la feminidad imperara sobre ellas.

Mientras que ella…

A través de la cristalera, observó su propio reflejo encontrándose a aquella niña de once años poco arreglada y poco femenina con su casco azul, donde casi siempre era confundida con un chico. Habían pasado dos años y ya no llevaba aquel casco. También, había comenzado a usar falda, sintiéndose linda con ella, tras haberse visto frente al espejo el primer día de instituto. Pero Yamato había conocido a la Sora marimacho de antaño y aunque tuviera la ventaja de ser muy amigos gracias al Digimundo, eso quedaba en simplemente eso: una buena amistad como la que mantenía con Mimi o Hikari, siendo ellas más bonitas que ella.

¿Por qué tendría que ser ella tan especial?

-¿No vas a entrar y darle la buena noticia? –preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Sora se sobresaltó. Al girarse se encontró a Taichi con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándola seriamente.

-Taichi, ¿qué haces aquí?

El moreno se encogió de hombros y se sumó a los espectadores del rubio.

-Escuché como el calvorotas de Takarada hablaba con tu tutor sobre la nota tan alta que sacaste en la recuperación de mates. Supuse que correrías para contárselo a Yamato.

-Esa era mi intención –sincerándose para verlo nuevamente-. Pero ahora está muy ocupado. Supongo que tendrá que espabilarse para el próximo concierto. Le he quitado mucho tiempo –terminando la frase en un susurro, advirtiendo ella misma de lo que el propio Yamato había sacrificado por ella.

Taichi la miró todavía con ese semblante serio.

-Se ha preocupado mucho por ti. Un poco raro, viniendo de él, ¿no?

-Bueno… -poniéndose algo nerviosa-. Después de todo es lo que haría por cualquiera, como por ejemplo con Mimi –y no supo porqué, pero la sola idea de pensar en Yamato con Mimi no le gustó nada. ¡En absoluto! Ni aunque solo se tratara de estudio. Mimi era muy carismática y muy divertida a su lado. Sin olvidarse de lo muy bonita que era.

Aquel congojo era tan visible para Taichi que ya no tuvo dudas sobre lo que pensaba. Lanzando un fuerte suspiro acompañados de una sonrisa, volvió a enfocarse en su mejor amigo.

-Yo creo que te equivocas –sintió la mirada de la pelirroja sobre su figura, expectante a que le diera una explicación a su contradicción-. Yamato sabe de sobra lo mal que se me dan las mates, también tuve que hacer la recuperación, pero él, pese a que es mi mejor amigo, no se ha molestado en ayudarme.

Sora lo miró con la boca abierta, buscando mil teorías para justificar eso, pero por mucho que indagaba, no daba encontrado nada.

Aún así, siguió rebuscando alguna razón, por lo que sin darse cuenta, se vio empujada por Taichi hacia la segunda puerta que daba al aula de música. Recobró el sentido cuando Yagami abrió la puerta corrediza, así como la atención del resto de chicas para ver quién había interrumpido a Ishida. Sora se encontró con la realidad frente a ella y a Yamato sorprendido de verla.

-Oye Yamato, que Sora tiene que contarte algo muy importante –y cerró la puerta dejándoles solos, ante el murmullo y el fastidio de las otras chicas.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sora? –preguntó Yamato preocupado, dejando a un lado los auriculares y la guitarra a la que estaban conectados. Bajó de la mesa y se acercó hacia ella manteniendo las distancias.

Sora se sintió sonrojada y haciendo acto de una timidez que no creía que existía en su persona, bajó la cabeza, centrándose en las zapatillas escolares con su apellido y clase bordados en ella.

Había aprobado.

¿Tan difícil era de decir?

Si Taichi no hubiera insinuado que Yamato la había ayudado porque la veía de manera especial, entonces, no se sentiría de aquella manera.

-¿Sora? –la llamó con un tono confuso.

Sora se decidió a alzar la cabeza. Por encima de su hombro vio a las chicas que contemplaban la escena, como espectadoras en un cine, deseando que la película no tuviera un final desagradable. Pudo ver como una chica, muy bonita, parecía llorar realmente de pena, como si el hecho de que Yamato estuviera con otra chica, le afectara enormemente. Como si Yamato le gustara realmente.

-…

Cerró los ojos y cogió aire.

-¡He aprobado, Yamato! –confesó cambiando drásticamente a uno alegre, como si la pena de hace unos segundos nunca hubiese existido- ¡Saqué un noventa y cinco, ni más ni menos! –haciendo con los dedos la señal de la victoria.

-¡¿En serio? –ignorando la extraña cara que había tenido antes la pelirroja, Yamato se alegró igual o más que ella. Se fue acercando a Sora para transmitirle su enhorabuena con gestos, pero cuando se percató de que a paso que daba ella retrocedía como si no quisiera que se acercara a ella, la alegría se esfumó de su cara- Sora, ¿qué…? –estaba a punto de preguntar lo que pasaba, pero…

-Perdona Yamato, pero dentro de poco se acaba el descanso y todavía no he almorzado. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Y gracias por tu ayuda! –despidiéndose con la misma sonrisa y ánimo como cuando le había notificado su aprobado.

Aún así, eso dejaba a Yamato confuso. Tras esa sonrisa, ella había escondido algo que no sabía muy bien lo que era. Pero de algo estaba seguro, ella había vuelto a asomar esa sonrisa de que todo estaba bien, mientras que ella por dentro, lo pasaba fatal.

Yamato divisó a Taichi apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta abierta por el que Sora se había marchado, luego el murmullo de chicas acopladas en el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Me acompañas? Te invito –se ofreció Yamato, balanceando su bento recogido en un pañuelo azul.

Yamato no pudo declinar su oferta. En la cara de Taichi se veía claramente que aquella invitación era para hablarle sobre porqué Sora había actuado de esa manera o algo en relación con Takenouchi.

.

En la azotea del instituto, Yamato comía parte de la tortilla que su mejor amigo le había ofrecido, así como la verdura que al moreno tanto le disgustaba, todo lo contrario a él, que como cocinero mayoritario en su casa, había aprendido a comer de todo.

-Oye Yamato, a ti te gusta Sora, ¿verdad?

La pregunta directa y repentina de Yagami lo cogió tan de sorpresa que casi se atraganta con el último trozo de tortilla.

-¿Perdona? –tosiendo, mirándole incrédulo por la pregunta formulada sin más.

-Escuchaste bien lo que dije –mirándole serio como si el hecho de tomar a broma aquello, le molestara-. A ti te gusta Sora.

La mirada fija y furiosa de su mejor amigo, hizo que Yamato desviara sus ojos hacia lo poco que le quedaba de verdura.

-Si te preocupa el hecho de que estuvimos juntos últimamente porque a ti te gusta, no hay problema que no siento nada por ella –jugando distraídamente con su comida.

Taichi se quedó callado unos segundos, los suficientes para dejar que una brisa de aire se pasara sobre ellos, erizándole los vellos de piel a Yamato, especialmente por llevar en esos momentos la fina camisa blanca del instituto.

¡Cómo lamentaba el haber dejado su chaqueta en clase!

-Me gusta Sora, sí –Confesó Taichi y Yamato hundió un poco más la cabeza-. Me gusta desde que éramos pequeños. Pero, cuando estábamos en el Mundo Digimon también me gustaba Mimi y aún me gusta. ¿A ti te gusta Mimi?

-¡No!

Y su respuesta fue más concisa que la anterior, donde no había contestado ni un sí ni un no rotundo.

-Y ese no, no me dijiste cuando te pregunté si te gustaba Sora

-Y ya te dije que por mí no tienes porqué preocuparte –volvía Yamato a repetir la misma respuesta.

-Entonces, SÍ, te gusta –enfatizó Taichi.

-¡Joder, Tai! –bramó Yamato enfadado, llamándolo por su abreviación, levantándose del sitio, provocando que todo el almuerzo aterrizase en el sucio suelo- ¡¿Tu cabeza hueca no entiende que no quiero traicionarte? ¡NO, DE NUEVO! –con su mente en el Mundo de Digimon, donde por puro egoísmo de querer saber lo que era la amistad, había conllevado a pelearse en serio con él.

Taichi, dejando su almuerzo a un lado, se levantó para estar a la misma altura que su mejor amigo.

-Pero si ella te ha elegido a ti, no es motivo para sentirme traicionado, sino aliviado de que la persona con la que ella está es de confianza, como lo eres tú –Yamato agrandó los ojos impresionado-. Además, te dije que también me gusta Mimi –mirándole con una sonrisa despreocupada-. Si cambio lo que siento por Sora así de fácil, significa que no siento lo mismo que tú por ella, ¿no?

-Quizás… -apoyando no muy convencido su teoría.

-Además, que yo me declaré el año pasado y me rechazó –confesó con una sonrisa despreocupada- Y pensándolo bien, no sabes cuánto me alegra, porque estos días habéis sido objeto de rumor sobre la pareja más linda del instituto –dándole unas fuertes palmaditas sobre la espalda, tan fuertes que en el rostro del rubio se dibujaba muecas de dolor-. Dicen que hacéis una muy buena pareja y tienen razón. Ambos os compenetráis y os veis tan bien cuando estáis juntos como tu hermano y mi hermana.

-¡Auch! ¡Deja de darme en la espalda, imbécil! –se quejó el rubio enfadado y ligeramente sonrojado por lo escuchado.

-¡Es que es la verdad! Tu emblema es el de la amistad y el de Sora el del amor. ¿Acaso el 14 de febrero no es el día del amor y la amistad en algunos países?

-…

Como el rubio era un desinteresado en esas cosas, jamás llegó a indagar en que ese día a mediados de febrero significara un día especial en honor a Sora y a él.

Pero…

El recuerdo de la distancia impuesta por la pelirroja se coló como un flash instantáneo.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a recoger la comida que él había tirado en acto reflejo al levantarse.

-Aunque existan todas esas coincidencias yo no le gusto a Sora. ¿No recuerdas que no me dejó acercarme a menos de cinco metros de ella?

-Quizás se sintiese nerviosa si te acercabas –Viendo solamente su espalda.

-Sé interpretar perfectamente cuando quieren que mantenga las distancias porque no le gusta la compañía del otro –por algo él mismo había manifestado los mismos síntomas hacia su madre. Recogió el último trozo de verdura y colocándolo en la bandejita prestada por su mejor amigo, se la devolvió-. Gracias por invitarme, Taichi. Mañana haré doble ración en compensación por tu invitación. La comida de tu madre quedará por los suelos cuando pruebes la mía –dijo antes de marcharse, en un intento de bromear y que el tema sobre Sora fuera hundido, pues él mismo estaba demasiado tocado para seguir hurgando en él.

Le gustaba Sora, no. No le gustaba.

Más correcto era decir que estaba enamorado de ella.

Pero él conocía de sobra la relación tan estrecha que mantenía con Taichi, y careciendo de ese valor tan característico en Yagami o de la esperanza de Takeru, Yamato se había decidido a cuidarla y ayudarla con la careta de mejor amigo que siempre estaría ahí para que siguiera sonriendo.

El día anterior había disfrutado tanto de su compañía que ver como ese día lo rechazaba, le dejaba con un mal sabor de boca.

Seguramente se habría arrepentido de cómo actuó ayer con él o algo parecido.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al verla parada en la puerta de su clase, charlando con una de sus compañeras, donde parecían sentirse emocionadas por algo, seguramente por la nota tan alta obtenida de alguien tan escrupuloso como el calvorotas de mates. Al sentir su intensa mirada, Sora se giró y al verle, le lanzó una sonrisa momentánea y obligó a sus compañeras a meterse en clase.

Bueno, aunque le estuviera rechazando, aún podía seguir disfrutando de esa sonrisa tan encantadora que tanto le encantaba.

En serio que admiraba esa cara donde escondía sus problemas para no preocupar a los demás. La primera vez que lo había descubierto, fue cuando el emblema de Sora había brillado y Birdramon había evolucionado a Garudamon; Pero cuando la había encontrado hundida en la misma oscuridad que había estado él, fue cuando se había asustado tanto que no le había importado que hablara egoístamente si con eso lograba traerla de vuelta. Solo quería que dejara ese mal hábito para que no cayera en esa oscuridad tan dolorosa y cruel.

Sonrió al recordar la amargura y la molestia que Sora había sufrido cuando Taichi le había regalado aquella horquilla para acabar peleados. Él tuvo que mediar en el asunto, pero no había conseguido nada. Y días después, había recibido llamada de Sora para tranquilizarlo de que había perdonado a Taichi. El tono con el que se lo había dicho, fue suficiente para que los celos saliesen a flote y descubrir que estaba tan enamorado de su mejor amiga como nunca había creído.

Pero ella se sentía atraída por Taichi, eso lo apreciaba, sobre todo cuando empezó a usar aquella horquilla que le había regalado.

Y se sintió perdido, pero resignado, porque por lo menos ella sonreía de verdad.

Pero Taichi le había dicho que se le había declarado y que Sora le había rechazado.

Sería muy bonito que ella comenzara a interesarse en su persona, pero la realidad era la que tenía. Ella no quería que se acercara y sonreía con naturalidad, sin sonrojos o nerviosismo, pero escondiendo aquello que no entendía.

Sonó el timbre que finalizaba el descanso y Yamato suspiró al ver que todo lo ocurrido cuando le había dado clases, solo había sido un sueño, donde tras despertar se encontraba como al principio: con su amistad. Una amistad muy fuerte y especial y con eso ya se tendría que dar por contento y satisfecho.

.

_Jueves, 14 de febrero de 2002_

Yamato jamás se imaginaría que aquel día fuera tan ajetreado.

¡Vamos!

Ni en toda su vida imaginaría que en un día tan conmemorativo como aquel, recibir docenas y docenas de chocolatinas acompañadas de declaraciones de, prácticamente, todo el instituto.

Que su popularidad creciese, era bueno porque hacía publicidad para su banda. Pero bueno, que recibir de una cantidad exagerada de chicas, era para recibir bromas de sus amigos y seguro que de su padre. Por no hablar de los continuos rechazos que tuvo que dar. No podía aceptar un chocolate hecho con tanto cariño si total no veía ese sentimiento ni le interesaba.

Eso sí, recordaba como algunas chicas se habían marchado llorando a lágrima viva, pero la realidad era esa. Él ya estaba enamorado de Sora y de ahí nadie lo sacaría.

Abrumado por tanto jaleo y murmullos, Yamato había decidido saltarse las clases posteriores y dirigirse al zoológico para animarse un rato. Quizás comenzaría a tener un monólogo silencioso con aquel lobo negro de tonalidades blancas y ojos rojos.

Un MetalGarurumon en versión oscura, pensó para sí mismo con gracia.

Al llegar, no le sorprendió encontrarse algunas parejas de personas mayores, aunque pocas debido a la hora matutina donde la mayoría de la gente estaría trabajando.

Desechando el sentimiento soledad que empezaba a tener, decidió ir junto al lobo para hacerle compañía. Fue entonces cuando se percató que él mismo era y sería para siempre un lobo solitario. Había tenido un digimon con forma de lobo; el nombre del grupo, escogido por él mismo, llevaba los lobos como recuerdo de lo solitaria que seguía siendo su vida.

Encontró al lobo de marras, acostado sobre el suelo. Tras ver como se acercaba hasta la zona permitida, el lobo alzó graciosamente una de sus orejas y levantó la cabeza para mirar al humano con indiferencia. Yamato sonrió con amargura, sintiéndose demasiado identificado con el animal cuando era un crío. Desinteresado, esperando que si no le prestaba atención, el lobo dejó de mirarlo y volvió a acostarse.

Lo que Yamato daba por hacer lo mismo que él. Ignorar todo lo que te rodea y hacer como si nada existiese. Vivir la vida como te plazca y solo. Así no existirían las preocupaciones, solo la del sobrevivir.

El sonido de las aves, lo despertó de su ensoñación, así como al propio lobo quién había levantado la cabeza bruscamente. Yamato estiró la cabeza, divisando la zona donde estaban aquellos animales voladores y lo bien que se había sentido el lunes pasado con Sora.

Suspiró viendo aquellos momentos como recuerdos fugaces de lo que nunca se repetiría. Miró al lobo con una sonrisa, quién desde hace tiempo le llevaba observando.

-¿Verdad? –hablándole.

El animal en respuesta volvió a acostarse, pero esta vez con los ojos abiertos, observándole fijamente, como si con la mirada lo invitara a que entrase en la jaula y pudiera devorarlo.

Yamato se rió ligeramente, sintiéndose estúpido por conversar con un animal que no entendía más que comer carne y dormir. Pero necesitaba tanto a Gabumon para desahogarse que le parecía el único que pudiera tranquilizarlo y hacerlo volver a ser el que era.

Pero ya había pasado más de un año y no tenía noticias de él. Sacó el digivice que siempre llevaba consigo, notando como día tras día iba perdiendo ese brillo sagrado que lo hacían importante y especial. Tocó uno de los dos botones que lo componía y ni sonido hacía. Parecía la imitación de un digivice original.

-Tienes que tener fe, Yamato –Yamato abrió los ojos como platos y girándose a un lado, sorprendido, se fijó en que Sora se encontraba ahí presente, observando al lobo que debido a su presencia se había puesto en pie-. Es eso lo que me dijiste el otro día, ¿no? –y la vio sonreír, aunque la distancia que mantenía era demasiado prudente para ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –observando como el mamífero comenzaba a moverse de un lado para otro, como si estuviera inquieto.

-Te buscaba… Y no te encontraba por el instituto… Por alguna razón pensé que estarías aquí… -hablaba atropelladamente y seguía sin mirarle.

-¿Qué quieres?

Sora cogió aire y se decidió a hacerle frente y mirarle a la cara. Apresurada sacó algo de su mochila.

-Toma.

Yamato miró de reojo lo que le tendía y el asombro no se lo quitó nadie al ver cómo ella le ofrecía una cajita plana color azul con un lazo rojo, donde su contenido era demasiado obvio. La miró y se encontró con las mejillas teñidas des mismo color que el lazo.

-Todavía no te he agradecido adecuadamente por haberme ayudado y hoy es el día del amor y la amistad.

Yamato detuvo la mano emocionada que iba para recoger el presente.

-¿El día del amor y la amistad? –repitió.

-¡Claro! En este día no tiene porqué regalarse chocolatinas a tu pareja o a quién te gusta.

Y Yamato bajó la mano al sentir una puñalada clavándose en el corazón. No vio como Sora se mordía el labio inferior y mostraba en su rostro una señal de dolor por lo dicho, donde le destrozaba por dentro, solo el lobo fue testigo de ello. También vio como la cara de Takenouchi volvía a ser despreocupada y feliz.

-Y cómo me ayudaste…

Así que solo se lo regalaba porqué le había ayudado. Si no lo hubiera hecho, ni en sueños recibiría una chocolatina suya.

Doble puñalada, pero esta por detrás.

-¿Yamato?

La miró a los ojos advirtiendo ese matiz de preocupación que tanto hacía gala, luego su mano todavía estirada, a la espera que recogiera el obsequio.

Pero, ¿qué esperaba?

¿Acaso no se recordaba que en aquella batalla del amor, él ya había perdido?

No tenía que esperar más de la vida.

Yamato volvió a levantar la mano y cogió el paquete. Sora no tardó en retirar sus manos y apartarse dos pasos hacia atrás con una sonrisa que el rubio pudo advertir nuevamente algo que escondía y que no le quería decir para no preocuparlo.

Un gruñido por parte del lobo.

Yamato lo miró de reojo, donde seguía moviéndose de un lado para el otro. Pudo ver cómo Gabumon lo reprendía por dejar que las cosas quedaran así. Recordándole lo que casi pierde, dejándola que siga guardándose los problemas para sí misma.

-Yamato, me marcho, ¿vale? A ver si llego a última hora.

Y Yamato reaccionó al instante. Sin dejarle que diera un paso que los alejara más, Yamato le había cogido de la mano con fuerza y firmeza. Vio sorpresa y otra vez ese sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirroja.

Al cabo de unos segundos, recuperada de la sensación, Yamato notó como Sora trataba de zafarse con discreción.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó con esa sonrisa falsa.

Esa que opacaba la auténtica que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Por qué escapas de mí? –preguntó directo y la pregunta fue como un puñetazo en la cara que borró aquella sonrisa para dar paso al pánico y al nerviosismo. Yamato se fijó en cómo ahora Sora quería zafarse pero con descaro, como si tuviera verdadero deseo de escapar de él, como si fuera un asesino a sueldo. Eso lo mosqueó y el lobo volvió a rugir entre dientes.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue un fuerte rugido por parte del lobo y la atención de todos los que estaban cerca de los dos adolescentes.

Sora se encontraba sorprendida y temblando.

No, no era ella, sino la mano de Yamato.

-¿Yamato? –susurró confusa.

¿Por qué había hecho presión sobre la mano con la que tenía sujeta para obligarla a que cayera sobre él y tenerla aprisionada con la otra mano sobre su cabellera pelirroja, temblando como gelatina? ¿Por qué aquella proximidad de cabeza con cabeza?

-¿Acaso me odias? –preguntó con la misma voz temblorosa que aquella mano haciendo presión sobre sus cabellos anaranjados.

Y la pregunta fue de tal impacto que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apartarse de su pecho y mirarlo directamente a sus ojos azules. Y lo que se encontró fue pena, desolación y angustia, como si aquello fuera la explicación a su comportamiento frente a él.

Le cogió las mejillas con ambas manos, sintiéndose mal por lo que había hecho. Quiso escapar de él, porque era la única salida para que sus sentimientos no salieran a flote y deprimir a aquellas chicas que amaban a Yamato en serio y eran mucho mejores que ella. Jamás pensó que aquello hundiera a Yamato de esa manera.

-¡No, claro que no te odio! –contestó con la verdad por delante.

-¿Entonces?

A pesar de que estaban siendo vistos por el resto de la gente, tanto a Yamato como a Sora les dio igual. Yamato estaba centrar en saber porqué ella se alejaba de esa manera y Sora quería dejarle en claro que no odiaba al rubio, que si se alejaba de él era para no hacer daño a los demás. Pero eso no podía decirle. No quería confesarle sus sentimientos a alguien tan inalcanzable como él.

Incapaz de seguir sosteniendo su mirada, buscando alguna excusa creíble, Sora abandonó sus manos de sus mejillas frías, contraste a las suyas que las sentía tan caliente como un volcán en erupción.

-¿Es porque…? -tragando saliva duramente- ¿Te gusto? –se atrevió a decir, teniendo por alguna razón la conversación de Taichi en mente.

Y la respuesta reflejada en el rostro de Sora fue suficiente para dejar a Yamato perplejo. Esta vez fue él quien puso las distancias al ir soltándola y mirarla incrédulo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

A veces me sorprendo de lo cabrona que soy. Cuando terminé de escribir el continuará, me dije a mí misma que esto jodería a cualquiera, pero he regresado a los malos hábitos de dejarlo en lo chachi piruli XD

Antes de nada quisiera aclarar que en Japón el sistema de puntuación es de cero a cien puntos.

Pues este proyecto es en conmemoración de los diez años que cumple nuestra parejita, el sorato. En principio quería hacerlo oneshoot, pero de ser así, entonces quedaría con el final abierto que conocemos a medias por el anime de _Digimon 02_ y eso me dejaría a mí con un mal sabor de boca. Por eso, para conmemorar esta década, quiero realizar este fic siguiendo los pasos transcurridos que los ha llevado a que se formalicen como pareja.

Pues hala, a disfrutar del fic.

Feliz día del amor y la amistad (motivo por el que subo fic sorato) y aunque no me deis unas chocolatinas, sí me gustaría unos reviews para saber vuestra opinión.

'Atori'


	2. Día Blanco

**SUMARY: **Porque antes de que se formalizara su relación, pasaron cosas sin previo aviso.

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora

**Mención de parejas secundarias:** Taichi x Mimi y Takeru x Hikari

**Género:**_ Drama & Romance_

**Publicación:** Mensual_  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WITHOUT WARNING<strong>_

_by: Atori_

* * *

><p><em>Jueves, 14 de febrero de 2002<em>

-¿Es porque…? -tragando saliva duramente- ¿Te gusto? –se atrevió a decir, teniendo por alguna razón la conversación de Taichi en mente.

Y la respuesta reflejada en el rostro de Sora fue suficiente para dejar a Yamato perplejo. Esta vez fue él quien puso las distancias al ir soltándola y mirarla incrédulo.

-¿Yo te gusto? –Aunque fuera una pregunta, simbolizaba una afirmación, pues las mejillas rojas más acentuadas y la cara virada hacia el lobo, incapaz de verlo a la cara era respuesta suficiente-. ¿Por qué…? –con voz baja- ¡¿Por qué entonces me esquivas? –alzando la voz con dolor y molestia.

-¡Para olvidar esto que siento por ti! –contestó con franqueza sin mirarla todavía. A continuación con tono más bajo, intentando por todos los medios acallar el dolor que sentía en su pecho- Es lo mejor.

-¡¿Lo mejor para quién? –espetó cogiéndola bruscamente por los brazos, obligándola a mirarla a la cara- Sora, yo te quiero.

Aquella confesión produjo en Sora sorpresa, así como un murmullo general por parte de la gente que estaba a su alrededor, quiénes no habían perdido nada del espectáculo. Aquel murmullo unidos al leve rugido del lobo produjo rubor en el rubio. Su intención no era declararse en público, como si fueran protagonistas de alguna película romántica. Había sido el arrebato de soltar lo que sentía por ella, lo que le había conducido a aquella situación.

-¿Vamos a otro sitio más cómodo? –se adelantó la pelirroja a proponer, dispuesta a hablar sobre el asunto y sin huir del lugar. Eso era algo que Yamato agradecía, sin embargo la cara poco entusiasmada de la chica, le indicaba que aunque el sentimiento fuese recíproco, ella lo rechazaría.

.

Sentados, apartados de miradas ajenas, Yamato y Sora miraban al frente, menos a ellos. La vergüenza de una confesión casual e inesperada, hacía que se trataran como dos perfectos desconocidos que acababan de conocerse y que no sabían qué decir para romper la tensión tras la típica presentación.

Yamato miró hacia abajo donde en sus rodillas reposaba la cajita que ella le había regalado, como "_agradecimiento_". Sin embargo, según su opinión, el hecho de que se lo regalara en un día tan especial, le parecía una excusa. Entonces, ¿por qué no afirmaba lo que tan evidente era?

-Lo siento –pronunció repentinamente Takenouchi rompiendo el hielo-. Sé que te estuve tratando mal y lo siento por ello.

-¿Por qué lo hacías? Si te gusto… -dejando la frase suelta en el aire, esperando que ella le diese una respuesta.

Pero la respuesta fue un profundo y un tenso silencio acompañado del rojo en las mejillas de la chica.

Con el tiempo pasando sin decir nada, cuando Yamato iba a volver a insistir con el tema, fue cuando Sora le contestó.

-Yamato eres una persona agradable y muy atractivo. ¿Acaso no te has fijado en que hay otras chicas que te quieren?

-sí, pero… -y fue cuando pudo imaginar la razón de sus actos-. Entiendo –solo pudo decir para sorpresa de la pelirroja, quién no entendía a qué venía esa palabra ¿acaso insinuaba conocer la razón tras sus palabras? Era imposible-. Antepones lo que sienten unas desconocidas a tu propio sufrimiento.

Y el pleno nunca pudo ser tan rojo de vergüenza, como el se pintaron en sus mejillas.

-Eso es lo que piensas, eso es lo mejor, ¿verdad?

Sora ya no supo si sentir vergüenza o miedo, pues el tono de Yamato era claramente despectivo, igual que cuando se había peleado en serio con Taichi, que por mucho que había intentado razonar, el enfado de Ishida había estado en el grado más alto que consideraba a todos sus amigos como escorias. Y ella había activado aquel grado tan fatal.

-Piensas que es lo mejor –volviendo a repetir-, pero solo para ellas. Te preocupaste por unas simples desconocidas que por mí. No pensaste en cómo me sentiría yo mismo, ¿verdad? –cuestionó mezclando ironía y acusación.

-Yo solo quería que fueras feliz con alguien que te quisiera de verdad –se defendió la pelirroja con las mejillas ardiéndola. Que él se enfadara así con ella, era nuevo.

-¡¿Acaso me has visto feliz en los días que me has esquivado como una cobarde?

La acusación había sido alta y con insulto había sido un complemento tan esencial para que Sora se molestara y alzara también la voz.

-¡¿Cómo iba a saber que yo también te gustaba? ¡¿Crees que todos somos perfectos como tú?

Quizás porque se sentía increíblemente molesto o quizás porque aún residía el alma de aquel chiquillo que se enfada con todos sin importar quién sea, que Yamato se sintió humillado por alguien inferior a él.

La confesión anterior, los sentimientos de amor que se profesaban en realidad, se habían visto hundidos y olvidados en ese instante de estúpida e inmadura rabieta.

-Si soy perfecto, no tendría por qué juntarme con alguien tan estúpida como tú –levantándose bruscamente.

-¡No sabes el favor que me haces! –espetándole al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba también.

-¡Púdrete! –dándole la espalda, marchándose con apresuradas zancadas. Sin duda el enfado y el pequeño odio era compartido o eso era reflejado en el rostro de Sora, quién permanecía en el mismo sitio con la cabeza hacia un lado. La soledad hizo que recordara todo punto por punto y lo verdaderamente estúpida por comportarse de esa manera, así como arrepentirse de haberse ganado el desprecio de la persona que tanto amaba. Era tal el dolor que sentía en el pecho que cuando vio el regalo que le había hecho en señal de agradecimiento, que rompió a llorar.

No había querido echarle nada en cara. No quería enfadarse con él. Tan solo quería que fuera feliz. Y había conseguido todo lo contrario… por su culpa.

Recogió el regalo y lo llevó al pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza como si quisiera evitar la rotura en mil pedazos de su propio corazón.

En otra parte, Yamato era otro arrepentido y que lo tomaba con la gente al pasar entre ellos a codazos mientras andaba.

No supo porque se le había nublado la mente y comportado de forma tan borde.

¿No pretendía protegerla para evitar que cayera de nuevo en ese pozo oscuro? ¿Acaso no la amaba? ¿Acaso no sabía que la preocupación de Sora por los demás era algo muy característico en ella? ¿Por qué actuó entonces egoístamente?

-…

Sonrió con amargura al encontrar la respuesta.

Porque solo pensó en cómo se sentía él mismo. En ningún momento se paró a pensar que ella, al esquivarle, lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones. Para que él estuviera con alguien mejor que ella. Pero él solo la quería a ella y algo le decía que después de aquello, las cosas ya no volverían a ser como antes.

.

_Martes, 12 de marzo de 2002_

Yamato miró sus notas nuevamente y no pudo apartar sus ojos celestes de su asignatura favorita, las matemáticas. Como era de esperar había sacado la máxima nota, aunque eso no quitaba que en el resto de sus asignaturas no tuviera una nota bastante considerable. Él era un buen estudiante y sin estudiar tanto como el empollón de Kido. Sin embargo, el ver la nota de matemáticas lo tenía como hipnotizado. A través de las once letras que componían la palabra matemáticas, podía ver el rostro de Sora en todas sus facetas mientras la veía aprender con él.

Arrugó las notas y se levantó del suelo. La brisa de marzo le golpeó en toda la cara y caminando con parsimonia, se apoyó en la barandilla, obteniendo una vista general del patio del instituto. Desde la azotea, tenía mejor visión de aquellos curiosos árboles de hojas rosadas y como comenzaban a crecer esos pétalos en flor simbólicos de su país.

A Sora le encantaba esos curiosos árboles. Aún recordaba su rostro maravillado el día de la graduación en primaria. Recordó perfectamente cómo, a pesar de lo bien ataviada que había estado con su traje pantalón, se había subido a uno de esos árboles de sakura para coger un simple ramillete.

Taichi y él habían sido espectadores en primera fila, pero fue Yagami el que se había apresurado a cuestionar porque lo había. Y ella, colocándose aquellas flores sobre su cabellera libre de gorros, les había contestado con una dulce sonrisa.

.

-_Es que son las flores más bonitas que he visto._

.

Y estaba seguro que en aquel momento, Taichi había pensado lo mismo que él.

-Ella sí que estuvo preciosa con las flores sobre su pelo –no pudo evitar murmurar al recordarlo.

Si antes ya le gustaba por su única y generosa personalidad, aquel día fue cuando se enamoró más al verla linda.

Pero ahora…

Había pasado casi un mes y Sora no le hablaba. Y él tampoco hacía el esfuerzo en disculparse, siendo máximo culpable. En el instituto, se trataban como dos perfectos desconocidos y eso que él seguía loco por ella. Sin embargo, temía que al intentar solucionarlo, ella le respondiera con odio, o lo peor, descubierta su personalidad violenta, incluso con ella, dejase de quererle.

Bajó la cabeza por lo patético que era.

Se suponía que había logrado madurar y curar esa personalidad tosca gracias al Digimundo, y todo eso se había ido a la mierda al enfocarla sobre la chica que tanto le gustaba.

Aunque ahí no terminaba el asunto, no la había cagado en un jueves cualquiera, o en un domingo de fiesta.

¡Qué va!

La había cagado en el día de San Valentín, en el día del amor y la amistad, es decir en su día conmemorativo. Y como guinda final del postre, había dejado olvidado aquel regalo que Sora le había hecho.

Vamos que para arreglar el desastre que había provocado lo tenía muy difícil.

Repentinamente, sus ojos azules se clavaron en dos figuras solitarias que estaban en el patio. No tardó en reconocer que se trataban de Sora y de Tachikawa.

Le llamó la atención que Mimi se echara a sus brazos, llorando de angustia, mientras Sora trataba de reconfortarla con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero… fijándose bien… advertía en los ojos rojos cómo muy en el fondo, luchando por no salir al exterior, escondía el dolor tan grande que sentía.

Apretó con fuerza la barra metálica de la barandilla con enormes deseos de borrar ese rostro, de abrazarla y ofrecerle su hombro para que se desahogara, de sentirse protegida por él para así evitar que sus preocupaciones no la llevaran al sendero de la oscuridad. Pero todas esas fantasías solo surgieron en su mente.

-¡Yamato! –como una exhalación, Yagami interrumpía su soledad- ¡¿Te has enterado? –exclamaba sin aliento- ¡Mimi se marcha a América!

Yamato abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ignoró la tristeza que sentía su mejor amigo por semejante noticia; Ignoró el hecho de que su amiga Mimi se fuera al otro lado del globo; Yamato le dio la espalda a Taichi y solo se centró en el rostro de Sora, comprendiendo ahora aquel dolor que escondía.

-¡Se marchará la semana que viene! ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! –farfullaba molesto por alguna razón.

Yamato supuso que era por el hecho de que al marcharse tan lejos por sabe dios cuanto tiempo, no tendría sentido declararse cuando una relación a distancia, siendo tan jóvenes jamás funcionaba.

Eso hizo que una idea se le viniera a la mente. Podía tomar en provecho lo que Taichi sentía por Mimi para arreglarlo con Sora.

-Si te gusta… -hablando de forma casual intencionadamente- ¿por qué no planeas algo por iniciativa propia para que no te olvide? ¿Una fiesta, por ejemplo?

-¡Joder, tío! ¡Tienes razón! –la cara de Tai se le iluminó de tal manera, como la de un niño en el día de Navidad-. Debemos hacerla inmediatamente –pensando-. ¿Haces algo el viernes?

-No.

-Pues en mi casa el viernes. ¡Genial! Me viene de perlas ya que es el Día Blanco. Joe y Koushiro se van a joder cuando vean el detalle que le haré a Mimi.

El Día Blanco según la tradición japonesa, decía que aquellos chicos que habían recibido una chocolatina por San Valentín, debían devolverle el regalo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se coló en los labios de Yamato donde la virtud de la esperanza, propia de su hermano pequeño, brillaba con fuerza en su interior.

.

_Viernes, 15 de marzo de 2002_

-¡Salud! –brindando todos al unísono con zumo en honor a Mimi.

-¡Oh, gracias! ¡Muchas gracias, chicos! –comentaba Mimi feliz y emocionada.

-¡No hay de qué, Mimi! –decía Taichi- ¡Me alegra que te guste la fiesta que "YO" te he preparado! –enfatizando demasiado el pronombre personal.

Sora casi se atraganta con su zumo de naranja por el descaro tan notorio de su mejor amigo. Era tan gracioso que ni siquiera Hikari pudo reprimir una pequeña risa. La primera en aquella fiesta celebrada en la casa Yagami.

-¡Pero no estamos todos! –se quejó Tachikawa molesta. De inmediato, se fijó en Yamato, quién terminaba de beber su zumo. Ante esa mirada tan intensa, no pudo evitar prestarle atención- ¿Y tu hermano, qué? ¿Por qué no ha venido?

Y la pequeña sonrisa de la menor Yagami se esfumó por la falta de su amigo tan especial.

-Takeru no ha podido venir. Está estudiando para el examen de acceso al colegio de Odaiba.

-¿Es verdad que Takeru y tu madre se mudarán a Odaiba? –cuestionó Koushiro.

-Eso parece.

Sora miró a Yamato, advirtiendo la clara sonrisa de felicidad. Se alegraba de que al menos eso le pusiera de buen humor. Durante el mes que había pasado desde su pelea, cada vez que lo miraba de reojo, se fijaba en que ya no tenía esa amabilidad pintada en su rostro. Siempre andaba con un semblante serio. Eso hacía que el sentimiento de culpabilidad fuese mayor. Quería disculparse, pero era una cobarde. Temía que volviera a mirarla con desprecio, que volviera a hablarle con bordería.

Miró hacia sus amigos, quiénes sonrientes, se metían con la pequeña Hikari, sobre el asunto de que Takeru se mudaba para estar cerca de ella. Todos se lo pasaban bien y ella tenía que hacerlo también. No quería convertir su pena en un recuerdo angustioso en la fiesta de Mimi.

-Aunque tu noviete esté estudiando por ti, debió venir a mi fiesta.

-¡Mimi-San! –la recriminó Hikari más roja que un tomate por los comentarios recibidos.

-Hasta le hizo un chocolate por San Valentín. Tuvo que pedirme que la llevara a Shibuya para dárselo en persona –siguió Taichi divertido sobre el asunto.

-¡Hermano! –sino fuera porque tenía a todos acribillándola con indirectas, con gusto le devolvería el comentario, aprovechándose de lo que su hermano sentía por Mimi.

-Al menos que tuviera la decencia de venir a la fiesta como regalo del Día Blanco –siguió Taichi implacable.

Las dos últimas palabras del moreno parecieron encender una chispa en Mimi, quién olvidándose de Hikari, se centró en los cuatro chicos.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Hoy es el Día Blanco! –mirándoles con atención como si esperara algo de ellos- ¿Hasta cuándo vais a esperar para darme mi regalo?

Sora seguía sonriendo tranquila, pero por dentro se contrajo. ¿Acaso eso significaba que su mejor amiga le había regalado a Yamato una chocolatina por San Valentín?

-¡Ah! ¡Es que yo no sabía nada de estas cosas! –se excusó Joe nervioso con una mano tras la cabeza.

-Yo estuve ocupado –por no decir que se le había olvidado.

-¡Menudos insensibles que sois! ¡Y en mi fiesta de despedida! –agregando molesta con ellos- ¿Y vosotros dos?

Sonriendo más divertida por la situación, para Sora era un milagro que en su rostro no se reflejara los celos y el deseo en que Yamato no le diera nada.

-¡Claro que sí! –Taichi respondió primero- ¡Espera! Lo tengo guardado en mi habitación.

El moreno se fue hacia su habitación, de la cual salía la pequeña Hikari con una pequeña sonrisilla traviesa.

-Mientras esperamos, ¿qué hay de ti, Yamato-Kun?

Más molestia sintió Sora ante esa confianza. Solo había sido un simple diminutivo y los celos habían aumentado. Pero seguía sonriendo con calma, aunque le costaba de la misma manera que a Joe y a Koushiro el expresar su fastidio al perder una oportunidad muy buena de impresionar a Tachikawa.

Cuando Sora vio como el rubio sacaba algo del bolsillo y se lo daba a Miimi, la sonrisa se le borró irremediablemente.

-¡Kyaa! –gritando de emoción- ¡Qué osito más lindo! ¡Qué lindo! ¡Qué lindo! –dando saltitos de alegría.

El momento en que Mimi le dio un fuerte abrazo agradecida, golpeó fuertemente a la pelirroja. En su mente jamás imaginaría una escena semejante debido a la poca comunicación existente entre ellos dos. Y verlo…

Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, pero la imagen seguía impresa en su cerebro como disco rayado. Ver a Mimi abrazando feliz a Yamato y este recibiéndolo con una sonrisa, hacía que se diera cuenta de la buena pareja que hacían. De hecho, seguro que si Mimi se hubiera quedado en Japón y asistido al mismo instituto que ellos, habría acabado por cautivar el corazón de Yamato. Incluso divulgarían rumores sobre ellos como la pareja más linda. Hasta puede que Mimi se metiera en su banda y cantasen juntos.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan creída y pensar que Yamato se enamoraría de alguien tan poco atractiva como ella?

Egoístamente no pudo evitar pensar en cuánto se alegraba de se fuera a otro continente, lejos de Yamato.

-…

Segundos después, sintió el peso de la conciencia y la clase de persona tan horrible que era.

Volvió a mirarles donde Mimi seguía demasiado cerca de Ishida, emocionada por aquel osito de peluche que Yamato le había regalado, así como esas manos masculinas sobre su pequeña cintura. La imagen perfecta de una linda pareja de enamorados donde ella no encajaba ni para entrar en un triángulo amoroso.

Dejó sobre la mesa más cercana su vaso de plástico y caminó hacia el balcón del salón. En su camino, no se fijó en la sonrisa divertida pintada en los labios de Hikari, quién miraba hacia la habitación de su hermano de donde se escuchaba el ruido de cosas que caían al suelo y la desesperación de Yagami al no encontrar el regalo que había comprado para Mimi.

Con el aire golpeándole en toda la cara, Sora se sintió libre para derramar la primera lágrima reprimida.

La imagen de Yamato con Mimi, el pensar en su felicidad que sentía de que su mejor amiga se marchara, la hacían sentirse miserable.

Queriendo estar sola, sin querer estropear aquella fiesta, donde seguro no la echarían en falta, tras cerrar la puerta del balcón, Sora se colocó del lado de la cortina que tapaba lo que ocurría en el interior de la vivienda.

Viéndose más libre, escondió su rostro sobre la barandilla y lloró libremente por la pérdida de un amor inútil y de rabia consigo misma. Pocos segundos después, la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar como alguien corría la puerta, privándola de su soledad. No le dio tiempo a apartar las lágrimas que acariciaban sus mejillas, y con esa imagen fue como recibió a Yamato.

Avergonzada, Sora volvió a mirar al horizonte al tiempo que apartaba bruscamente aquellas lágrimas rebeldes.

Ella no dijo nada, no le miró a la cara.

Tras estar un mes entero sin hablarle, siendo además su última conversación con una discusión y aún por encima encontrarla en tan lamentable estado, eran motivos más que suficientes para justificarse al no saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Y ser pillada en semejante situación, la obligaba a pensar rápidamente en una excusa. Notó como Yamato cerraba la puerta, acallando los sonidos de la fiesta donde había escuchado cómo Taichi parecía echar algo en cara a su hermana pequeña. Sora siguió viendo el paisaje nocturno, concentradamente. Con Yamato ahí, colocándose a su lado, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no volver a llorar. Delante de él, desde luego no volvería a llorar.

De reojo, Sora vio cómo apoyaba las manos sobre la barandilla, las mismas manos que hasta hace unos momentos habían sujetado la cintura de Mimi.

Sora se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, esperando que el dolor mitigara el daño en su corazón desgarrado.

Quería gritarle a Yamato que se largara, que volviera con Mimi si tanto le gustaba. Que la dejara sola para llorar en el único escondite de la casa Yagami.

-Lo siento –en medio de su monólogo interior, Sora lo escuchó murmurar aquellas dos palabras cargadas de arrepentimiento.

Todas las imágenes vistas en aquel día murieron y sin importar volver a asomar un rostro lleno de lágrimas, le miró confusa sin entender a qué venía aquella disculpa.

-Siento cómo me porté el otro día contigo y todo lo que te dije –Yamato no la miraba, aunque había un rojo sobre sus mejillas-. Fue un pronto que me dio y que sin querer lo pagué contigo –y la miró fijamente, volviendo a ver por segunda vez en ese día, las lágrimas sobre esos rojos que mostraban dolor y sufrimiento. No sabía por qué sería, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que sería por su culpa. Él mismo se sintió igual de mal donde una simple disculpa no le parecía suficiente para enmendar su error-. Lo siento de verdad –volviendo a disculparse, esta vez frente a ella y apartando con suma delicadeza aquellas gotas saladas. Sin embargo, parecía inútil, ya que nuevas lágrimas se sumaban a las primeras.

Yamato suspiró. Metió una mano bajo su chaqueta con la esperanza de que lo que tenía guardado, sirviera para arreglarlo con Sora.

-Toma. Quería dártelo más tarde, cuando estuviéramos asolas, pero… -tendiéndole un mini-disc-. Es mi regalo de Día Blanco para ti. Una canción que compuse pensando en ti.

Sora lo cogió, mirándole entre incrédula y con numerosas lágrimas.

¿En serio eso significa que Yamato seguía enamorado de ella?

¿De verdad compuso una canción solo para ella?

Apretó con fuerza el mini-disc, teniendo en su mente la imagen de Yamato y Mimi abrazados.

-Debiste regalárselo a Mimi –comentó en una extraña mezcla de dolor y celos-. Comiste su chocolatina y la mía la dejaste. Así que… -con gran pesar, pretendió devolvérselo, pero las manos de Yamato la detuvieron.

-Mimi no me inspiró cómo lo hiciste tú. Y sabes que no me la comí, porque hablé de más. En serio Sora que me hizo mucha ilusión –Yamato estaba desesperado. Le preocupaba que se hubiera rendido hacia él y lo que no entendía era porque de repente metía a Mimi en el asunto. Pero lo peor estaba en que solo le hablaba como rechazo de su regalo y eso provocaba un temor y una inseguridad enormes.

-Yo también hablé de más –reconoció la pelirroja, volviendo a restregar sus ojos-. Y no me he atrevido a pedirte disculpas.

Yamato no supo si aliviarse de que ella no fuera rencorosa o comprender la misma cobardía que él estuvo teniendo durante las últimas cuatro semanas.

-¿No me odias? –volviendo a repetir la misma pregunta que hace un mes.

-No –a diferencia de la vez anterior, la negación sonaba inexpresiva pero franca y sincera.

-¿Y… me sigues queriendo? –aventurándose a preguntar.

La respuesta salió clara en el interior de Sora.

¡Por supuesto que sí!

Pero tras lo visto y sentido, muchas dudas comenzaron a asaltarla.

¿De verdad Yamato la quería como ella a él?

¿Acaso de seguir Mimi en Japón, Yamato se enamoraría de su mejor amiga como el resto de sus amigos?

Yamato tenía un montón de chicas guapas y encantadoras, ¿qué tal si Yamato se daría en cuenta de ello, y acababa engañándola?

¿Sería capaz de aguantar que otras se le acercaran a Yamato sin sentirse airada cómo ocurrió con Mimi?

El prolongado silencio provocó que Yamato comenzara a pensar lo peor.

¡Mierda!

¡Si no se hubiera comportado como un capullo no estaría corriendo el riesgo de perderla!

Iba a decir algo para demostrarle que él aún la amaba, que la quería como a nadie, pero ella le contestó.

-No lo sé… Aún así… lo nuestro no puede ser…

Yamato la miró medio afectado, aún así el hecho de que no le diera una negativa absoluta le abría una oportunidad de convencerla, de demostrarle que la amaba con toda su alma.

-Hace un rato –volviendo a interrumpirle- cuando te he visto con Mimi, por unos momentos me sentí feliz de que ella se marchara, porque así no te enamorarías de ella.

El rubio iba a decir algo en protesta, defendiéndose de que por Mimi jamás sentiría nada. No es por ofenderla, pero en lo que respetaba a chicas, le disgustaba las cabezas huecas y atolondradas como era el caso de Mimi. Al rato, Yamato tuvo una especie de dejhavú, al ver la similitud existente entre el miedo de Sora por pensar en algo imposible, con la que tuvo él, cuando había creído que su hermano preferiría a Taichi como hermano.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro, entendiendo a la perfección su temor. Por experiencia, sabía que ahora mismo, su mente estaría cegada por mucho que insistiera con negativas. Solo alguien que la conociera bien, podría ayudarla a disipar esa duda, y él todavía no tenía ese derecho.

¡Era una lástima que Piyomon no estuviera para auxiliarla cómo Gabumon había hecho con él!

Cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda al paisaje nocturno. Se apoyó contra la barandilla con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sé que no soy el indicado para decírtelo, pero… quizás es que necesitas tiempo.

Sora le miró sin comprender a qué venía exactamente aquellas palabras.

-Tienes las mismas dudas que yo tuve con la amistad, aunque en tu caso con el amor.

-Yo no tengo ninguna duda respecto al amor. Lo aprendí y comprendí su significado en el Digimundo –repuso colorada de que hubiera retrocedido de algo de lo que supuestamente había madurado.

-Puede que el amor que sentías hacia tu madre o a tus amigos. Pero no es lo mismo para el de pareja –mirándola donde la joven sintió el rojo quemarle la cara-. No soy un especialista en el asunto, pero creo que el amor de pareja te convierte en alguien más egoísta. Si estuviera en tu situación, yo me alegraría si Taichi se marchara lejos de tu alcance.

-¡Pero eso no está bien! –contrarió de manera inmediata.

-Y ya te he dicho que no soy un especialista. Eso es lo que yo pensaría. Puedo estar equivocado, aunque eso solo puedes decírmelo tú que eres su poseedora.

Y ahí Sora calló sin poder darle una respuesta. La sensata es la que le decía que definitivamente pensar de esa manera, te convertiría en alguien miserable; pero la otra cara de la moneda, lo hacía ver cómo una oportunidad, porque en el amor y en la guerra todo vale, ¿no? Si permitía que otras se la quitaran sin luchar, quedaba como una tonta.

Sora no tardó en darse cuenta de que Yamato tenía toda la razón.

Entendía su característica, pero no el de pareja.

Solo de algo estaba completamente segura y es que amaba a Yamato. Pero no se sentía capaz de llevar una relación con él, porque no estaba segura de que sus acciones inmaduras provocasen una relación frágil y lleno de sufrimiento para Yamato. Ya había pasado por demasiados traumas para sumarle el suyo.

¡No! ¡No podía hacerle eso!

Pero… seguro que si lo volvía a ver con otra chica, se enfadaría y no le dejaría que se acercara ni a cinco metros, como si Yamato fuera de su propiedad.

¡Y no! ¡Desde luego ESO no era correcto!

Pero para Yamato esos sentimientos egoístas son correctos en el amor.

¿En serio el amor es tan egoísta?

¡No! ¡Para ella no! Hay que luchar por aquel que amas, pero no de manera sucia y rastrera. Pero… ¿cómo?

La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza por el tremendo cacao que se estaba formando en su cabeza.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Una mano suave y cálida se posó sobre su corta cabellera pelirroja. Sora levantó la cabeza sorprendida, encontrándose con la tierna mirada celeste sobre su persona. Sora se puso colorada como si no fuera suficiente la cantidad de veces en que sus mejillas se habían teñido de carmesí durante esa noche. Verlo tan cerca, con aquella mano que había viajado de su cabellera hasta su mejilla derecha ardiente, con aquella mirada compasiva y adornada con una pequeña, le provocaba un acelerado latir en su corazón.

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites hasta que comprendas tu amor. Te estaré esperando, pero con una condición…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Tras terminar con los exámenes, tenía pensado en publicar el capítulo, ya que lo tenía escrito a mano, sin embargo, cuando salí del último examen, que era por la tarde, estaba muy cansada para pasar el capítulo, así que lo hago ahora, una semana después.

Yendo a la historia, al igual que el anterior capítulo, lo dejo en esta parte para intentar avivar más vuestra "simpatía" hacia mí. Soy un poco masoquista.

Imagino que nadie habrá pensado que después de donde lo dejé, las cosas fueran a parar así. De hecho, yo tampoco lo llegué a imaginar hasta que mis manos comenzaron a llegar a esa parte y se me vino la idea.

Pero ahora ya están reconciliados en cierta manera, pero tampoco lo voy a dejar tan fácil si quiero ser fiel al anime.

Comunico de paso que el fic estará compuesto por doce capítulos, de actualización mensual, y como terminará el 24 de diciembre de este año, habrá un mes en que haya dos actualizaciones.

Otra cosa que me gustaría preguntaros y que además lo pondré en el foro sorato y es, ¿queréis que haya lemon?

Pues eso es todo, muchas gracias por los reviews a:

Sakuyako23, Lalala soy una Anonimo, The-BigBoss, Ayumi –Night Beauty, Antotis, SkuAg (dios tía, cuánto tiempo sin verte), metitus, kazeminami, Bat Shiyama, ecined, Yuki Nekoi, gabriela chacon y Sora-Rin111.

'Atori'


	3. El cumpleaños de él 1ª Parte

**SUMARY: **Porque antes de que se formalizara su relación, pasaron cosas sin previo aviso.

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora

**Mención de parejas secundarias: **Takeru x Hikari

**Género:**_ Drama & Romance_

_****_**Publicación: **Mensual**  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WITHOUT WARNING<strong>_

_by: Atori_

* * *

><p><em>Viernes, 15 de marzo de 2002<em>

Una mano suave y cálida se posó sobre su corta cabellera pelirroja. Sora levantó la cabeza sorprendida, encontrándose con la tierna mirada celeste sobre su persona. Sora se puso colorada como si no fuera suficiente la cantidad de veces en que sus mejillas se habían teñido de carmesí durante esa noche. Verlo tan cerca, con aquella mano que había viajado de su cabellera hasta su mejilla derecha ardiente, con aquella mirada compasiva y adornada con una pequeña, le provocaba un acelerado latir en su corazón.

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites hasta que comprendas tu amor. Te estaré esperando, pero con una condición.

Sora le miraba entre incrédula e intrigada por sus palabras. No podía creerse que Yamato, el mismo Yamato que tenía enfrente, se portara de manera tan tierna con ella, y aún por encima con la delicadeza de esperarla, respetando sus dudas y temores referente al amor, característica que había creído que había entendido.

-Sora –el sonido de su voz masculina había pasado de la suavidad a una semejante a la reprimenda- quiero que dejes de preocuparte tanto por los demás cuando te perjudica.

Sora parpadeó, como si sus pies tocaran suelo, después de haber estado en el cielo, y no porque Yamato hubiera apartado la mano de su mejilla o porque la miraba con intensa seriedad, sino que era por aquella especie de condición irrazonable.

-¿Qué deje de preocuparme por los demás? –repitió creyendo haber entendido mal.

-Solo cuando te hace daño –especificó-. Tú misma acabas de decirme hace un rato que te sentías feliz porque Mimi se marchaba, pero durante toda la fiesta y en el momento en que Mimi te dio el comunicado has estado sonriendo tranquilamente, aguantándote las ganas de llorar. Puede que los demás no e hayan dado cuenta, pero yo sí.

Y nuevamente estaban esos ojos duros y acusadores clavándose sobre ella. La misma mirada que le había lanzado por San Valentín.

Irremediablemente, Sora no pudo evitar pensar que tanto en aquella vez como en ese momento, la causa de su enfado derivaba ella y en su hábito de preocuparse por los demás sin pensar en ella misma. Eso significaba que si seguían, lo único que habría serían peleas y más peleas por culpa de su costumbre. Además, tampoco tenía derecho a hacerle esperar e impedirle que disfrutara de la vida como el joven adolescente con muchas chicas mejores que ella.

Con sumo pesar, apretó el minidisc que tenía entre sus manos. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a rechazarle, pero…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo –se adelantó Yamato a decir, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, dejándola sin palabras. ¿Desde cuándo era un libro abierto para el rubio?-. Estoy muy enamorado de ti, Sora y no pienso renunciar a ti por unas estúpidas cabezas huecs que no saben cómo soy y lo que fui contra mis amigos.

Aquella confesión volvió a subir los colores a Sora. Su determinación al declararse, dejándole en claro que no se fijaría en cuerpos bonitos, sino siempre en ella, la hacían sentirse afortunada y con ánimos de entender su característica rápidamente para poder hacerlo feliz para siempre.

De eso lo tuvo en claro, el amor de pareja consistía en pensar en la felicidad del otro. El cómo, era lo que tenía que descubrir, porque no era algo tan simple y fácil cómo aparentaba. Sobre todo, cuando el chico era Yamato, la persona que tanto había sufrido en el pasado por el divorcio de sus padres, la pérdida de su preciado hermano menor y el sentido de su característica, la amistad.

Recuperando su sonrisa natural, Sora le cogió de las manos con las suyas y lo miró con profundo amor.

-Está bien. Me esforzaré para corresponderte como es debido.

El rostro de Yamato se relajó, complacido de su respuesta y soltándose una mano de las suyas para dirigirla de nuevo a su mejilla, donde esta vez, ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo la agradable sensación.

-Esta bien que te esfuerces, pero no demasiado, ¿vale?

Sora amplió más su sonrisa.

.

_Jueves, 18 de abril de 2002_

-¿Cómo que no vas a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños, hermano? –había preguntado la voz de Takeru al otro lado de la línea telefónica-. Con lo que me costó convencer a mamá para trasladarnos a Odaiba una semana antes de que empezaran las clases –en su tono se apreciaba el mohín, por lo que Yamato ya se imaginaba el puchero en el rostro de su hermanito.

-Takeru ya sabes lo que opino de estar los cuatro juntos. Y deberías imaginar lo que piensan papá y mamá sobre el asunto –suspirando. Aunque tuviera la misma ilusión de vivir como en una familia, era realista con la vida.

-Yo decía una fiesta con Hikari, Taichi, Sora y los demás, como en los viejos tiempos. Hace mucho que no les veo.

Una sonrisa pícara se asomó en los labios de Yamato al comprender la insistencia de que hiciera una fiesta por su cumpleaños.

-No pongas mi cumpleaños como excusa para ver a Hikari, hermanito. Llámala y queda con ella.

-La llamaré cuando tú te dejes de formalismos y salgas con Sora-Nessan de una vez.

Y ahí lo dejó en jaque mate. Él y su plena confianza hacia su hermanito, era algo que se arrepentía en ocasiones, especialmente en los asuntos del corazón. Pero Takeru estaba equivocado. No salía con Sora por formalismo, ni mucho menos. Mentiría si dijera que esperaba pacientemente. La exasperación de saber que era correspondido y confesado, le ponía de los nervios, pero él mejor que nadie sabía, que de salir con las inseguridades que tenía Takenouchi, supondría numerosas peleas y hasta la posible pérdida de su amistad. Y al final, acabaría igual que sus padres, arrepentido y aún enamorado de ella, pero orgulloso en no decirle lo que realmente sentía. Por eso, debía ser paciente y esperar a que ella tuviera claro lo que era el amor.

-Pero volviendo a la fiesta, ¿dónde y cuándo? –insistía el rubio menor.

Yamato suspiró con fuerza.

-Olvídalo, Takeru. Joe tiene exámenes.

-Pues la hacemos sin él.

-Que no, Takeru. Además, ese día saldré con Sora.

Y la respuesta impulsiva y demasiado inmediata supuso su tumba.

-¡¿Con Sora? –repuso alegre y aliviado- ¡Por fin te decides, hermano!

Sí, por fin se decidía a contar mentiras y a que su hermano comenzara a desconfiar de él.

A ver ahora cómo lo arreglaba.

.

"_Voy a caminar por_

_el sendero de invierno_

_sin rumbo en la mente._

_El cielo azul es frío._

_Tengo las manos metidas en los bolsillos._

_Y una rueda de piedra en mi corazón._

_Tu amabilidad_

_es tan recta y justa._

_Es un poco doloroso._

_Yo no puedo ser honesto._

_Yo no tengo el derecho_

_para manejar esto._

_Solo en el subibaja._

_Todos esperan a que alguien regrese..._

_No soy diferente._

_Pero siempre me sentaba_

_frente a la dirección opuesta._

_Nunca fui_

_capaz de decir_

_justo lo que estaba pensando_

_Pero ahora he decidido._

_Obligarme a mí mismo para tratar de hacerlo._

_No me importa si se ríen de mí._

_Solo en el subibaja._

_Esperé, fingiendo no estar solo._

_Si tú te sientas conmigo_

_nuestros sentimientos estarán en equilibrio_

_Y creo que voy a ser capaz de sonreír._

_Solo en el subibaja._

_Todos esperan a que alguien regrese..._

_Este anhelo de verte_

_difunde en mi corazón._

_Al igual que el cielo azul en invierno."_

Sora abrió los ojos tras haber soñado despierta con la canción de Yamato. Sin duda era una balada hermosa. Sabía que las canciones de Yamato, por lo general, eran de rock, por lo que escucharlo cantar con delicadeza y amor y solo para ella era un motivo razonable para ser igual que aquellas fans que alababan al rubio como a un dios.

Se quitó los auriculares y se dedicó observar con especial atención la foto en grupo que se habían sacado hacía tres años. Ella y Yamato estaban bastantes distantes. En ese momento, jamás imaginaría que albergaría algo tan fuerte por el rubio y mucho menos, que él lo sintiera con la misma profundidad que ella.

Cogió el marco, observando el rostro sonriente y tranquilo de Ishida.

Desde el Día Blanco solo se habían visto dos o tres veces, pero durante las vacaciones de primavera no había tenido señales de él.

-¿Acaso se habrá cansado? –se preguntó con la duda asaltándola.

Rápidamente la desechó. Yamato no era de esos. Si se hubiera cansado o algo, se lo diría a la cara directamente. El sufrimiento que él había cargado era algo que no deseaba para nadie, incluida ella.

Quizás le estaba dando demasiado tiempo para comprender el amor de pareja. Pues en la reflexión acabas encontrando la respuesta, cómo había hecho él con la amistad. Ella había confiado en él, entonces, y seguro que Yamato confiaba ahora en ella.

Pero por mucho que analizaba el asunto, por mucho que preguntara a su madre, seguía igual. Y no quería hacer esperar tanto a Yamato, mucho menos cuando ambos sentían lo mismo.

En medio del silencio de su habitación, el sonido telefónico la sobresaltó.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Sora se molestó consigo misma de estar en un silencio absoluto cuando estaba sola en casa.

-¿Diga? –descolgando el aparato.

-¿Sora?

Y su corazón bombardeó con fuerza, teniendo un segundo susto al reconocer esa voz.

-¿Yamato?

-Siento molestar a tu madre, llamándote a estas horas de la noche.

-No, tranquilo. Mi madre está acompañando a mi padre en una conferencia importante. ¿Pasa algo?

-Yo… -y en su timbre, Sora advirtió algo de vacile- ¿Tienes algo que hacer el miércoles?

-Pues no, que yo sepa.

-… -y silencio que inquietó a Sora.

-¿Yamato? –llamándolo asustada.

-¿Querrías salir conmigo el miércoles, pero como amigos? –apresurándose a aclarar.

-¿Salir tú y yo solos? –preguntó con la cara roja, donde seguro que haría competencia con la suya.

-Sí –contestando con una tímida afirmación.

Sora no supo qué contestar, tampoco entendía porque de repente Yamato la invitaba a salir.

Como amigos, se recordó.

Eso significaba que Yamato no le estaba pidiendo una cita, por lo que no tendría que ponerse nerviosa por salir con él como saldría con Taichi o Joe.

-¿Solo como amigos, verdad? –volviendo a preguntar.

-Sí.

-De acuerdo –aceptando, mientras cogía su agenda- ¿Dónde y a qué hora? –al dar con el día de la quedada, Sora abrió los ojos al tener apuntado: _Cumpleaños de Yamato_. ¿Acaso la estaba invitando porque era su cumpleaños y quería pasarlo solo con ella?

-Por cierto Sora, hay algo que quisiera aclarar antes de nada.

.

_Miércoles, 24 de abril del 2002_

Apoyada sobre la columna, Sora nerviosa e impaciente se encontraba esperando la llegada de su cita. Por quinta vez en ese día, volvió a mirarse. Aunque fuera una salida de amigos, donde Yamato le había aclarado que si la había invitado era por culpa del pequeño Takeru, eso no quitaba que tuviera que estar decentemente presentable.

No estaba molesta por el hecho de que Yamato solo la invitara impulsado por una rabieta, pues si ella tuviera una hermana pequeña, donde aún por encima no vivía con ella, no dudaría en contarle todos sus problemas amorosos y la inseguridad que tenía encima.

-¡Sora-Nesan!

Sora se giró hacia la persona que la llamaba, encontrándose con Yamato, ligeramente apenado. Pues a pesar de aclararle que aquella salida era por culpa de Takeru, en ningún momento había mencionado que Takeru también estaría presente. Pero…

-¡Takeru! –había pasado casi tres años sin verlo, que después de tanto tiempo lo que Sora menos se esperaba es que de aquel tapón que había sido, creciera de tal manera estando casi a su misma altura- ¡¿Pero cuánto has crecido? –exclamando maravillada por semejante cambio, pues en lo demás, seguía siendo aquel niño alegre y encantador, siempre pegado a su hermano mayor.

-¿Verdad? –repuso con aquella sonrisa risueña propias del menor.

-Aunque todavía le falta mucho para estar a mi altura –metiéndose Yamato, colocando una mano sobre su cabello rubio protegido por aquel gorro blanco.

-¡Hermano!

Sora no pudo evitar reírse.

-Bueno –soltó Takeru-, ya que me he asegurado de que mi hermano no me mentía cuando me dijo que saldría contigo, regreso a casa. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano!

-Gracias –contestando con un timbre extraño.

Sora miró de reojo a Yamato, donde le despedía con la mano al igual que el pequeño. Sin embargo, advirtió una cierta pena en sus ojos.

-¡Takeru, espera! –su llamamiento, provocó atención en ambos hermanos que la miraban con curiosidad- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Yamato agrandó los ojos ante su propuesta. Aunque le hubiera dicho a su hermano que no quería pasar su cumpleaños en familia, eso era debido a la incomodidad existente entre todos y que Takeru seguro que ignoraría. Pero pasar su cumpleaños con su hermano, eso sí que le hubiera encantado. Por eso, no se creía que Sora lo propusiera. La había invitado de forma accidental y lejos de estar molesta, comprendía la situación e incluía a su hermano pequeño en aquella cita solo de amigos.

-No te preocupes, no quiero molestar… -se excusó el joven, teniendo las mismas ganas de estar con su hermano en su cumpleaños, pero debía respetar su cita. Aunque no fuera amorosa, por algo tenían que empezar para que al final el título al dirigirse a la pelirroja como hermana fuese auténtico.

-Tú nunca molestarías, Takeru. ¿Verdad, Yamato?

El rubio mayor le devolvió la mirada, verificando que aquella propuesta había sido hecha por él. Sonriendo en agradecimiento, se enfocó en su hermano menor.

-Claro que no. Vente con nosotros, Takeru. Después te acompaño a casa.

Ante la insistencia también de su hermano, Takeru no pudo seguir negándose.

.

Yamato miraba unos cuantos CDS de música con la misma sonrisa que un niño tendría mientras abría sus regalos de Navidad. Sin duda alguna, de todos los cumpleaños que había tenido desde el divorcio de sus padres, ese era el mejor con diferencia. Ya no se la pasaba solo, mientras su padre estaba fuera trabajando por culpa de un importante reportaje. En cumpleaños pasados, le importaba una mierda que su padre le hubiera comprado aquellos súper regalos que tanto deseaba, porque al fin de cuentas, estaba en la más completa soledad. Ni siquiera su madre se dignaba a llamarlo para felicitarlo o invitarle a pasar el día en su casa.

Por eso no quería celebrar sus cumpleaños con sus amigos, le resultaba irritante que ellos sí tuvieran la consideración, mientras que sus propios padres, su propia familia, le dejaran en la soledad. Conociéndose, de seguro que después de la fiesta, se hubiera peleado con su padre por no respetar aquel día tan especial para él, mientras que personas de fuera sí lo hacían. Habría terminado por encerrarse en su habitación y amargarse por el vacío que su propia familia le estaba haciendo.

Y sin embargo, ese día era diferente. Lo estaba pasando con las dos personas que más quería. Si bien no lo celebraban mediante una gran fiesta, sino paseando de tiendas en tiendas hasta que el estómago les llamara, así como sus piernas cansadas.

-¡Anda! No sabía que Wada Kouji hubiera sacado un nuevo álbum –comentó Takeru sorprendido al lado del rubio mayor, quién sostenía entre sus manos el CD de aquel cantante.

-Yo tampoco, hasta que un compañero de banda me lo dijo.

-¿Me dejas regalártelo? –pidió el menor entusiasmado.

-Creía que no tenías dinero para comprarme nada –objetó Yamato irónico.

-¡Ah! –contestando nervioso-. Te dije eso porque cómo no sabía qué regalarte… -riéndose.

Yamato suspiró con fuerza. Ya le extrañaba que Takeru no le hubiera pedido dinero a su madre para comprarle algo.

-Toma, anda. Que Sora no vea que me compras algo que yo ya he visto. Por cierto –acordándose de la chica, sin verla por ningún lado-, ¿dónde está?

Pero Takeru ya se había largado corriendo hacia la caja de cobro, como si temiera que su hermano cambiara de idea respecto al regalo.

Yamato suspiró con fuerza y se dedicó a buscar a la pelirroja extraviada.

Sora se encontraba en la parte de canciones internacionales. Los aparatos musicales que ofrecían el poder escuchar las últimas novedades, habían llamado la atención de la chica, en especial el CD de las canciones con más éxito desde los años cuarenta. Que la llamaran anticuada o lo que sea, que a Sora, aparte de las canciones del rubio, le encantaban también las canciones de épocas pasadas. Y ahora mismo, escuchando una que según el CD databa de los años sesenta y aparecida en la banda sonora de una de esas películas americanas, le producía una descarada relación entre Yamato con ella. Ya ni supo cuántas veces había escuchado la misma canción. Pero estaba claro que en aquella canción había una gran similitud con lo que Yamato le había dicho en el Día Blanco.

"…_If you would only love me like you used to do, yeah._

_We had a love...a love...a love you don't find everyday._

_So don't...don't...don't...don't let it slip away._

_Baby (baby), baby (baby),_

_I beg of you please...please,_

_I need your love (I need your love),_

_I need your love (I need your love),_

_So bring it on back (So bring it on back),_

_Bring it on back (so bring it on back)._

_Bring back that lovin' feeling,_

_Whoa, that lovin' feeling_

_Bring back that lovin' feeling,_

_'Cause it's gone...gone...gone,_

_and I can't go on,_

_noooo..."_

Unas palmadas sobre su hombre la sacaron de su ensoñación. Quitándose los auriculares, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta, se encontró con tres jóvenes de instituto que intimidarían a cualquier persona, y ella no era una excepción, pese haber visto cosas horribles en el Mundo Digimon.

-¿Qué hace una muchachita tan linda sola por estos lugares?

Sora les mostró una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, mientras intentaba salir de ese encierro donde le impedían cualquier vía de escape.

Buscó, por si acaso, a alguna persona o a alguien del personal para que la ayudara, pero el hecho de que la zona de música internacional, estuviera al fondo y poco visitada por los clientes, dificultó la situación.

¿Dónde estaba la hoja de reclamación para quejarse de aquella tienda con un lugar accesible a delincuentes que se metían con los clientes?

-Disculpad, me están esperando –esperando que con el hecho de que viniera acompañada, la dejasen marchar. Con el temple frío, aunque por dentro tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, intentó hacerse paso, pero aquellos chicos le prohibieron dejarla marchar.

-¿Por qué no te vienes mejor con nosotros? Ya verás como te lo pasas bien –agregando con un tono desagrable.

La doble insinuación la puso blanca como el papel y el deseo de gritar pidiendo auxilio, pero se había quedado muda del espanto y de su voz no daba salido ni una vocal.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La voz de un hombre adulto, hizo que los tres acosadores se volvieran a verle. Sora pudo distinguir aliviada de que se trataba de uno de los trabajadores de la tienda.

Su altura y sus músculos tonificados, acompañados de una frialdad que acojonaría hasta el más rebelde, provocó nerviosismo en aquellos tres acosadores.

-No… no es nada… señor…

El trabajador, desconfiado, miró a Sora, quién temblaba como gelatina, a pesar de que había sido salvada.

-¡¿Qué le estabais haciendo a esa muchacha? –exigió en alto y con dureza, encogiendo a aquellos tres gamberros y a la propia Sora.

Su grito provocó que los clientes que estaban en la tienda se acercaran curiosos, incluido Yamato que curiosamente se paseaba por la zona.

Cuando Sora divisó entre la muchedumbre la llegada de Yamato, no se lo pensó dos veces. Aprovechándose de la ignorancia de aquellos tres jóvenes, corrió hacia el rubio, sin darle la oportunidad de hacer una composición de lugar.

Yamato se quedó parado. Sora había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo hacia él, se agarraba a su camisa como si fuera un salvavidas, escondiendo su rostro y comenzando a llorar silenciosamente, o eso le pareció cuando sintió la humedad sobre su prenda oscura.

El encargado del establecimiento vio también esto y ya no necesitó más para saber lo que iba a hacer con aquellos imbéciles.

-¡Naoki! –llamando a un colega suyo del trabajo- ¡Llama a la policía ahora mismo!

Al lugar, llegó también Takeru con la bolsa del CD en una mano. Ver lo que había enfrente, el dueño, a Sora como si fuera un bebé en brazos de su hermano… y su hermano…

-¿Her-ma-no? –tartamudeando su nombre con miedo.

Yamato no escuchó a su hermano. Ver a Sora en semejante estado y las pintas deplorables de aquellos chavales, le hizo saber perfectamente lo que casi iban a hacerle a Sora, a SU Sora.

¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS!

No sabían con quién acababa de meterse.

-Ya… mato…

El sonido angustioso salido de Sora, amortiguado por su camisa, consiguió que aquella ira descontrolada desapareciera, para dar más prioridad a lo que Takenouchi estaba padeciendo.

-Vámonos de aquí, Takeru –ordenó sin esperar una respuesta y aguantándose las ganas de darles unos bonitos puñetazos a esos imbéciles que habían conseguido hacer llorar a Sora.

Una vez fuera, Yamato no hizo más que soltar maldiciones internas contra aquellos tres gilipollas que le habían arruinado su cumpleaños. Sora seguía con su rostro hundido sobre su pecho y Takeru caminaba detrás de él temeroso de la actitud de su hermano mayor. Viendo lo sucedido, lo más normal es dejarles solos para que su hermano tranquilizase a Sora, pero con aquel humor de perros, cualquiera le decía algo. Y lo entendía. Si algo parecido le hubiese sucedido a Hikari, los genes agresivos heredados de algún Ishida irascible saldrían a la luz.

-Takeru ve a comprar agua o algo –ordenó el mayor con voz dura, mientras llegaban a un parque poco habitado.

Parece que Takeru no necesitó decir algo para dejarles la privacidad deseada. Asintiendo con la cabeza, tomó un rumbo distinto al de la pareja, con intenciones de tardar más de lo debido.

Yamato todavía seguía ardiendo en deseos de darles una paliza a aquellos tres imbéciles, pero era el peso de Sora sobre su pecho lo que lograba tranquilizar esa ira de lobo descontrolado.

El rubio dio otra ojeada alrededor de aquel parque. Solo habían dos o tres mujeres con sus respectivos hijos pequeños, los cuales jugaban en los toboganes o en el parque de arena. Al otro lado del parque, detrás de la fuente que se encontraba en el centro, unas bancas rodeados de frondosos árboles que daban sombra de aquel sol de justicia y poco corriente en esa época.

Dirigiéndose hacia aquel lugar, observó cómo la fuente era un buen obstáculo para que aquellas marujas no les vieran y comenzaran a cuchichear entre ellas con tonterías de que eran una pareja que habían tenido una pelea y a saber qué otras gilipolleces más.

Se sentó con Sora a su lado, la cual parecía haberse transformado en una especie de sombra suya autómata.

Jamás pensaría que una situación como aquella, llegaría a asustarla de semejante manera. Ella que en el Mundo Digimon, había sido una chica valiente en comparación con Mimi o Hikari, ahora se mostraba como una niña asustada. Quizás es que debido a la compañía de Piyomon se sentiría segura, o quizás el hecho de que fuera atacada por tres tíos de instituto con segundas intenciones le resultaría más aterrador y traumante que pelear contra Myotismon o Piedmon. O quizás el hecho de encontrarse en verdadero peligro, la habían dejado así.

Estaba claro que no lo iba a saber, y tampoco se lo iba a preguntar.

No iba a remover en la herida.

La arrimó más contra sí, apoyando su mentón sobre su cabellera anaranjada. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a tararear aquella canción que había escrito y compuesto para ella y que no había sido cantada en público.

Su propia voz cuando cantaba producía un efecto relajante tanto en sí mismo, cuando estaba de mal humor o cuando estaba deprimido, como para aquellos que le rodeaban.

Y como era de esperar ese efecto surgió también en Sora, quién había desvelado su rostro en lágrimas para mirarle confusa. Él no dejó de tararear, manteniendo una sonrisa, al tiempo que le apartaba las lágrimas, para después volver a arrimarla contra él, indicándole que junto a él, siempre estaría protegida y que no volvería a pasar por aquella desagradable situación.

Sora sintió toda esa promesa silenciosa no pudo por más que volver a agarrarse a él, mientras sus oídos se dejaban inundar por la suave voz de Yamato con aquella canción que ella había acabado por aprenderse de memoria de tantas veces que la había escuchado.

Cerró los ojos y el mal rato que había pasado, se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco gracias a aquella canción, como si fuera un cántico capaz de ahuyentar los malos espíritus.

Cuando el tarareo se dio por finalizado, más tranquila y consciente de cómo había terminado el día, Sora murmuró.

-Siento haber arruinado tu cumpleaños.

Yamato se quedó silencioso por unos momentos. Aliviado de que la melodía de su voz la tranquilizara, suspirando de que ese sentimiento de culpa hacia sí misma, del que tanto le reprendía, saliera a flote. Sin embargo, decidió no contestarle con un consuelo o recordarle que la culpa había sido de aquellos depravados.

Se había dicho que no hurgaría en la yaga y la animaría.

-Me lo arruinarías si me dices que no tienes un regalo de cumpleaños para mí –comentó con intenciones de desviarla aquella mala experiencia.

Sora no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa por lo crío que resultaba ante ese comentario.

A lo lejos, Takeru observaba cómo su hermano había conseguido animar a la pelirroja. Aunque parecía tener permiso para acercarse y estar con la pareja solo de amigos, prefirió dejarles algo más de intimidad con la esperanza de que de amigos pasaran a ser novios en ese día tan especial para su hermano.

-No me pillas, no me vais a pillar –decía uno de los tres niños que estaba en el parque, tomando al joven rubio, como estatua para esconderse de sus dos perseguidores.

Y entonces, Takeru encontró cómo pasar el rato mientras su hermano y Sora estaban solos. Ante la sorpresa de aquel niño que se había refugiado detrás de sus piernas le dijo.

-¡Te pillé! ¡Te toca a ti!

Los dos perseguidores viendo a su nuevo compañero de juegos y cómo había conseguido atrapar al tercero, se rieron, siguiéndole el juego y aceptando su participación.

-¡Eso es trampa! –se quejó el niño- ¡Ya verás cuando te coja!

.

El tiempo seguía pasando y a través de la fuente, Yamato pudo distinguir a su hermano corriendo de un lado para otro, con aquellos niños detrás suya, encantados de tener un compañero de juegos tan divertido.

Luego miró hacia el regalo que estaba sobre sus rodillas, una camisa negra de manga corta y que sin duda la usaría en verano. Aunque no se quejaba del regalo, apropiado para alguien como él, esperaba que Sora le hiciera algo casero. Desde el accidente de San Valentín, donde por culpa de su comportamiento arisco se había quedado sin la chocolatina, había tenido ganas de comer algo preparado por ella.

-Parece que en estos tres años, Takeru no ha cambiado nada –habló Sora con la vista pegada al frente, donde a través de la fuente veía también al pequeño rubio jugando a la pilla con aquellos tres niños.

-Es verdad –asintiendo, mirando en la misma dirección que ella-. Solo su estatura y el hecho de que ahora es más feliz que hace tres años –la pelirroja le miró, donde el rubio soltó una pequeña mueca amarga-. Imagino que esa felicidad se debe a estar conmigo, con mi padre y con nuestros amigos.

-Especialmente con Hikari, ¿verdad? –cuestionó con una sonrisa sin necesidad de respuesta-. Al decir verdad, aunque Takeru y Hikari eran los más pequeños y con digimons del mismo tipo, me sorprendí de lo bien que se llevaron nada más conocerse, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Como Taichi y yo.

Aunque fuera un simple comentario sin segundas intenciones, Yamato no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente molesto y hasta preocupado. Y no era para menos. Taichi había perdido la oportunidad de impresionar a Mimi, por culpa de la pequeña venganza de Hikari, desencadenando un enfado en Tachikawa, tachándolo como un desconsiderado y hasta de mentiroso.

¡Cosas que solo le ocurrían a Mimi! Se dijo para sí mismo.

Debido a eso, Taichi había renunciado a Mimi de forma definitiva argumentado que no era un mentiroso, que era verdad que le tenía un regalo. Pero si Mimi no le creía, pues tampoco iba a llorarle a una niña mimada y estúpida. Fue por eso, que se dio cuenta que ir detrás de chicas guapas pero de cabeza vacía, como la llamaba él, era un sin sentido. Poco le había faltado a Taichi para decirle a la cara que Sora era diferente, y que quería volver a conquistar su corazón.

-Oye Sora –echándose hacia delante-, ¿a ti te gusta o te ha gustado alguna vez Taichi? –si la respuesta era completamente negativa, entonces no debía preocuparse por nada.

Aquella pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Sora, quién no entendía a que venía esa pregunta tras haber soltado una comparación de Takeru y Hikari con Taichi y ella. Viéndolo, lo notó preocupado… celoso…

No pudo evitar sonreír aliviada, de que hasta él, con todas las virtudes que cualquier hombre envidiaría, se sintiera inquieto de que pudiera gustarle otro.

-Yamato, aunque comparase a tu hermano y Hikari con Taichi y conmigo, existen algunas diferencias. Además, creía que tú y yo… -poniéndose colorada- sentíamos lo mismo y que debido a mi problema con el amor… es por lo que… no salimos juntos… de manera oficial…

Yamato la miró de reojo. En una situación normal, se quedaría embobada por esa carita roja que la hacía inocente y sexy al mismo tiempo. Pero el hecho de que no le diera una respuesta contundente a su pregunta, le producía más inquietud. Incluso, desde su punto de vista, no existían tantas diferencias entre su hermano con Hikari y Taichi con ella. Al contrario, veía grandes similitudes. El ser extrovertido y el conocerla desde la infancia eran dos puntos en contra suya.

-Oye Sora -y desde luego no tenía la intención de cedérsela de manera tan fácil, sobre todo cuando el sentimiento era mutuo-, me gustaría que saliéramos más veces juntos tú y yo –la chica le observó donde el sonrojo en su cara hacía competencia con la suya propia ante aquella proposición, donde la cobardía le impedía mirarla a las ojos-. Creo que así, podría ayudarte a comprender mejor el amor que haciéndolo por tu cuenta, ¿no?

-Bu… bueno… -y aunque estuviera igual de sonrojada que él, Sora envidiaba el arrojo y ese control de nervios a la hora de hablar. Todo lo contrario a ella, que parecía haberse transformado en ese tipo de chicas tímidas e indecisas- pero como la semana que viene empezarán las clases… y las actividades extraescolares… no tendremos mucho tiempo…

Yamato cerró los ojos, olvidándose de ello, así como aquellas actividades extraescolares donde tanto a él como a ella, le quitarían mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando había quedado con sus colegas de banda para ensayar la semana que viene para el próximo concierto que se celebraría dentro de nada.

-Pero… si hubiera algún día que nos coincida bien a los dos… me encantaría salir contigo… -agregando con la cabeza gacha por su atrevimiento. No vio cómo el rubio se había volteado a fijar sus ojos sobre su figura, con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro, feliz de que, a pesar de lo ocupados que iban a estar, ella buscase una alternativa para salir juntos- solo que… -cerrando sus puños sobre su falda azul- que esta vez pongo yo… … …una condición… quiero… … …quiero que no me dejes sola como hoy… -levantando la mirada, mostrándole que a pesar de que había conseguido animarla, el trauma seguiría presente durante un tiempo.

Yamato borró su sonrisa tonta por la felicidad embargada de que aceptara salir con él como amigos más veces, en su lugar, se mostró serio y decidido, a punto de decirle algo muy importante.

-Jamás dejaré que te pase nada malo.

Y con esa respuesta, cargada de vigor, con sus ojos azules puestos únicamente en ella, fue lo que provocó que tanto él como ella, se sintieran en un mundo completamente lejos del real. Solo ellos dos con la necesidad de demostrar él su promesa y ella su confianza. Una demostración no solo mediante palabras, sino física y necesitada.

Como si estuvieran pensando en lo mismo, ambos se fueron acercando al otro, muy lentamente. Se amaban y se confiaban, aunque no fuera de manera oficial. Pero necesitaban sentir el contacto físico del otro. Él lo anhelaba. Ello lo deseaba. Sus manos tocaron el cuerpo del otro.

A pocos centímetros de distancia, cerraron los ojos, deseando la fruta del pecado que estaba a su pleno alcance.

Solo unos centímetros menos para tocar los labios del otro…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Mis más sinceras disculpas. En serio que quería publicar este capítulo a finales de abril, porque antes de comenzar a estudiar fuerte, me había ocupado de escribir este capítulo. Sin embargo, asuntos vinculados con mi pc y portátil me impidieron tener acceso a Internet. Y bueno, cuando esos problemas se solucionaron y tuve a mi pc conmigo, como coincidía que estaba cerca de los exámenes, no pude acceder a Internet. Así que os pido un millón de disculpas. Debido a que este fic terminará el 24 de diciembre, y debido al número de capítulos que tendrá, en un mes habrá dos actualizaciones.

Un punto para aclarar es el hecho de que el cumpleaños de Yamato no es correcto. Yo lo puse así, como medida de ajuste. Por otro lado, los acontecimientos transcurren antes del comienzo de _Digimon 02_, pero como se ha mencionado, dentro de poco comenzarán las clases, eso quiere decir días antes del primer capítulo de _Digimon 02_, donde Takeru conoce a Miyako, Iori y Daisuke, así como su regreso al Mundo Digimon.

Las canciones que se han usado son: la traducción al español de Hitoribotchi no Seesaw cantada por el propio Yamato y un pequeño fragmento de la canción de You've lost that loving feeling. Canción que en youtube podréis escucharla con el lyric traducido al español, y por cierto, muy bonita. También hago mención del cantante Wada Kouji, cantante de la mayoría de los openings de _Digimon_, entre otras canciones que ha cantado en relación con la serie.

Pues nada más. Agradezco a los reviews a: Bat Shiyama, anon (no todos comenzamos siendo grandes escritores. Al principio, yo era una novata que escribía fatal pero fatal y hasta de manera previsible. De la experiencia y leyendo es como se aprende. Por eso te animo a que escribas), Elisa, ragamuffing, Ayumi –Night Beauty- (tu respuesta a tu duda ya ha sido contestada), The-BigBoss, Yuki Nekoi, SkuAg (me he fijado en tu actualización. Con todo lo que tuve tengo que ponerme al día con los fics y no dudes que leeré el de guerra), Antotis, Sora-Rin111, ll-Persephone-ll, yana, Shanness y kazeminami.

Y como siempre digo, espero que os haya gustado.

Por cierto, ahora que estoy más libre, me pondré con actualizaciones de fics pendientes e intentaré que la actualización de este fic esté a primeros de junio.

'Atori'


	4. Verano ardiente y congelado

**SUMARY: **Porque antes de que se formalizara su relación, pasaron cosas sin previo aviso.

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora

**Mención de parejas secundarias:** Takeru x Hikari

**Género:**_ Drama & Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WITHOUT WARNING<strong>_

_by: Atori_

* * *

><p><em>Miércoles, 24 de abril del 2002<em>

…A pocos centímetros de distancia, cerraron los ojos, deseando la fruta del pecado que tenían a su alcance.

Solo unos centímetros menos para tocar los labios del otro y cuando se rozaron, las primeras gotas del mes los devolvieron a la realidad, obligándoles a separarse bruscamente, como si hubieran sido pillados in fraganti.

Aquellas primeras gotas, pronto se convirtieron en más y una fuerte y desprevenida lluvia, obligó a que las madres que se encontraban al otro lado, cogieran a sus hijos, para llevarlos a cubierto. Takeru también había corrido en busca de refugio.

Todo lo contrario a Yamato y Sora, que se miraban fijamente, donde la lluvia les había dejado completamente empapados en menos de un minuto. Viéndose las terribles pintas que tenían, la tensión que debería recrearse fue sustituida por las carcajadas de ambos.

.

_Jueves, 01 de agosto del 2002_

"…_En los días que estamos hartos con todo, vamos a ir a Kyoto o cualquier otra parte._

_En lugar de fingir no saber, echemos un vistazo a la verdad que hay en nosotros._

_En mi corazón, está escondido el orgullo._

_Vamos a correr, no para nadie, sino porque es mejor que quedar parados._

_A través de tu cabellera brillante, sopla aquel aire de los océanos._

_Oh, seguir corriendo, seguir corriendo._

_Descubre tu realidad._

_No hay tiempo para vacilar los pies delante de una nueva puerta._

_Toma un impulso, salta y patea. La puerta ya está abierta._

_Sé que también puedes…"_

Haciendo una mueca de disgusto, Yamato se sacó los auriculares con brusquedad y se recostó en la cama con fuerza, mientras la rabia le volvía a consumir.

Se había vuelto a inspirar en Sora para escribir una nueva canción. Desde el día en que había celebrado su cumpleaños con su hermano y con Sora, muchas cosas habían pasado.

Por un lado, estaban los sucesos graves ocurridos en el Mundo Digimon, donde a veces se comía el coco y dormía intranquilo por la posibilidad de que Gabumon fuese capturado cómo había sucedido con Agumon hacía meses.

Y luego estaban los otros sucesos, aunque no tan graves y peligrosos. Los de su corazón. Desde aquel día, donde debido a la lluvia y lo empapados que estaban, lo habían dejado allí, no había vuelto a quedar ni hablar asolas con Sora.

Al principio lo justificó, razonablemente, con lo ocupados que estaban con sus respectivas actividades: ella con el tenis y él con la banda musical. Pues antes y después de que comenzara el nuevo curso habían tenido continuas competiciones o conciertos. Debido al entreno intensivo y el ensayo constante, llegaban a sus casas tan cansados, que cuando veían los libros y la tarea todavía sin hacer, provocaba que olvidasen sus vidas personales.

Sin embargo, aún con todo, él sacaba unos segundos en medio de lo que hacía para pensar en ella.

Sus síntomas de enamoramiento se acentuaban cuando componía, cuando cantaba y buscaba con la mirada entre sus fans a Sora. Pero nunca estaba, entonces, cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba que ella estaba ahí, viéndole con esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba.

Y cuando aparecieron los asuntos del Digimundo, habían tenido que esforzarse más para hacer un hueco y poder ayudar en algo, y de paso asegurarse que sus respectivos digimons estaban bien.

Eso es lo que llevaba suponiéndose hasta ese día.

Con el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, ambos tenían un descanso tanto de estudios como de sus respectivas actividades.

Tenía pensado en que ese día, aprovechando que la vería como a los demás, apartarla del grupo unos minutos, para hablar asolas con ella y hacer planes para pasar el verano asolas. Él, consciente de que habían estado, supuestamente, ocupados, había imaginado que no habría tenido tiempo en pensar en aquel tema del amor de pareja tan complejo para ella.

-¡Y una mierda! –Dando un puñetazo al colchón de la cama para descargar su ira.

En todo aquel tiempo, en los puñeteros cuatro meses que habían pasado, no le había llamado ni una sola vez. Y sino fuera por las reuniones en grupo de sus amigos y porque iban al mismo instituto, seguro que tampoco la habría visto en ese lapsus de tiempo.

Había puesto como teoría que se debía a aquel beso incompleto, y que nerviosa y pudorosa, no sabía cómo tratarle. De ahí, que comenzara a componer aquella nueva canción con el mensaje oculto de darle todo su valor para que pudiera seguir adelante.

-¡Y estúpido que soy! –Su puño cerrado lo llevó hasta su frente, dándose ligeros golpes a sí mismo, con intención de borrar de su mente la desilusión recibida en ese día.

-¿Hermano? –Dando suaves golpes a la puerta, para después abrirla con cuidado, encontrándole en un estado que le dejaba sin palabras.

Yamato sin verle, con su brazo tapando su mirada, no le respondió. Seguro que el pequeño Takeru se encontraría sorprendido. Todo el día había estado contento y feliz, pero eso era todo cuento. Fingido.

Por su hermano y sus amigos se había aguantado toda la rabia. Pero ya había llegado a su límite y deseaba echarla para afuera, cómo cuando se peleaba con Taichi de niños.

Taichi…

Apretando su puño con fuerza.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Preguntó el menor preocupado.

-Ve a dormir. Mañana nos levantaremos temprano para ir a Shibuya –Contestó con sequedad.

Si Takeru fuese aquel niño de ocho años, seguro que se quejaría y a los dos segundos rompería a llorar, pero ahora había crecido, y aquel temperamento en su hermano ya no le asustaba. Es más, cómo lo había heredado de su padre, se sentía en la seguridad de poder combatirlo, aunque con palabras.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Sora-San?

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! –Apartando su mano para mirarle con aquella mirada tan fría y cargada de odio, que si la oscuridad le abría las puertas para que se uniera a sus filas, él no se lo pensaría dos veces.

Sin embargo, cuando tenía un hermano pequeño mitad como él, mitad rodeado de luz y esperanza, toda la coraza de hielo que rodeaba a Yamato se derretía al instante. Y el arrepentimiento no tardaba en hacerse visible.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquilo. Comprendo tus ataques de furia. Por lo menos, en asuntos amorosos –lo excusó Takeru con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Yamato sonrió brevemente. Se sentó sobre la cama y se encaró con su hermano.

-Es solo que desde aquel día que estuvimos los tres juntos, no he vuelto a quedar ni a hablar con Sora asolas.

-Bueno –cogiendo la silla de la mesa del ordenador-, ambos estuvisteis ocupados. Especialmente tú, hermano.

-Eso es lo que me decía. Pero –Apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, mientras suspiros de derrota escapaban de su boca-, ¿recuerdas cómo iba vestida hoy Sora?

-Ehm… -intentando hacer memoria de algo en que no se fijaba demasiado. Sobre todo si la chica no era Hikari-. ¿Falda y camiseta? –Contestó sin entender qué tenía que ver la ropa con la amargura de su hermano.

-Una falda roja y una camiseta rosa con un estampado peculiar –había concretado Yamato.

-¿Un estampado peculiar?

-Su camiseta iba a juego con la de Taichi. Iban con un look de pareja. Y Mimi no tardó en clamarlo a los cuatro vientos –El hecho de que aquella rabia volviera a salir a flote, hizo que Takeru dedujera que había pasado algo en consecuencia.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces? –Sin poder evitar preguntarlo.

-Taichi alardeó de que era porque se conocían desde hace mucho y cómo tenían tanta confianza… -Volviendo a apretar los puños con tanta fuerza que poco le faltó para hacerse sangre.

-Pero hermano… Eso lo dijo Taichi-San, no Sora-San. Ella te quiere a ti. De seguro que fue casualidad y…

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! –Levantándose de golpe rojo de ira, donde esta vez sí consiguió arremedar al menor- ¡SORA NO ME HA LLAMADO, SABIENDO CÓMO ME SIENTO Y LO CONSIDERADO QUE SOY POR ESPERARLA! ¡EN CAMBIO, CON TAICHI SE COMUNICA TODOS LOS DÍAS SIN PROBLEMAS! ¡A ÉL Y A LOS DEMÁS LES LLAMA PARA COMUNICARLES QUE MIMI ESTARÁ EN SU CASA Y YO ME HE ENTERADO HOY! ¡Y POR SI FUERA POCO, LE PIDE AYUDA A JOE EN LAS MATEMÁTICAS! ¡A MÍ NO ME HA PEDIDO NADA! ¡NO ME HA LLAMADO! ¡NI SIQUIERA HE RECIBIDO UN EMAIL PREGUNTÁNDOME QUÉ TAL ESTOY O CÓMO ME HA IDO! ¡NADA! ¡PERO A TAICHI, SÍ! –Tras haber descargado con más libertad todo lo aguantado, comenzó a respirar con fuerza. Veía a Takeru que lo miraba entre compasivo y comprensivo.

-Entiendo –Solo pudo pronunciar esa simple palabra. ¿Cómo justificar la conducta de Sora, si él mismo había tenido casi el mismo problema con Hikari hacía un mes escaso? Le había jodido que siempre estuviera pensando en su hermano, cuando él estaba ahí. Pero era Taichi aquí, Taichi en la oscuridad, que aquellos genes paternos heredados habían saltado como un volcán en erupción. Por eso, entendía el enfado y la rabia de su hermano. Aunque su caso era peor. Sora no era hermana de Taichi, por lo que a ese cabreo se le sumaba la inseguridad.

-¡Joder! –Dando un tercer puñetazo, esta vez a la pared- ¡Qué yo la quiero! ¡Y sé que no me daría la puñalada por la espalda!

-No sin antes decir de su propia boca, que está enamorada de Taichi-San, ¿cierto? –Cuestionó Takeru.

-Exacto –y lo dijo con una voz tan apagada y llena de desánimo, como su cuerpo al volver a sentarse sobre el colchón de la cama-. Si ella se enamorara, lo primero que haría sería contármelo para que no siguiera haciéndome ilusiones. O quizás, y lo más probable, es que se lo calle e intente suprimir su amor por Taichi para no hacerme daño –Recordando su mal hábito de estar por los demás y no por ella misma.

-Sora-San nunca haría algo así. Ella es sincera y por un sentimiento tan importante para ella, no lo hundiría sin más.

Yamato observó a su hermano con atención. Eso también era verdad. Aunque Sora se preocupara por los demás, el amor era mucho más importante. Y sabía que si tenía que suprimir la verdad de su corazón, no lo haría por él ni por nadie. Pero entonces, le habría dicho que estaba comenzando a amar a Taichi. Ciertamente Sora no era de esas que andaba ilusionando a uno y enamorada de otro. Por lo que quizás, estaba comiéndose la cabeza innecesariamente por culpa de sus celos. Además, si pensaba con racionalidad, recordaba que después del alardeo de Taichi, Sora había respondido que la camiseta había sido un regalo de su madre.

-Deberías hablar con ella para aclarar todo el malentendido, hermano. Ya verás cómo hay una buena razón para todo eso –Le dijo el menor con una gran sonrisa cargada de optimismo. Aquella sonrisa que Yamato no había visto desde que era niño. Sin duda, el emblema de la esperanza había vuelto a brillar en el corazón de su hermanito, transmitiéndoselo a él.

.

Sora miraba la luna llena. Era uno de agosto y el cielo permitía verla en toda su plenitud. Verla por alguna razón le recordaba a Yamato. Y también recordaba cómo hoy había vuelto a perder su oportunidad de hablar con él.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, que a pesar de sus constantes entrenamientos y los continuos ensayos de Yamato, cómo terminaba antes que él, siempre había tenido la determinación de esperarle y marchar a casa juntos.

Desde aquel día en que Yamato la había besado, su corazón no había dejado de latir con fuerza el resto que quedaba de día y lo único que pensaba era en Yamato, mientras escuchaba aquella canción que le había regalado en el "White Day".

Y ya no tuvo más dudas sobre su emblema.

Estaba decidida a confesarle todo lo que sentía, lo que le hacía sentir y a no seguir haciéndolo esperar. No podía imaginarse estar con otro. Tenía que ser Yamato. Su corazón se lo había dicho desde que había sentido sus labios sobre los suyos.

¡Pero, claro!

Una cosa era esa decisión cuando estaba sola y otra muy distinta cuando escuchaba su voz cantando o su sola presencia a metros de distancia.

¡Cobarde!

¡Era una cobarde que no se atrevía a confesarle todo su amor!

Y no lo entendía, porque sabía que Yamato la correspondía, que si seguía esperando era por culpa de ella misma.

Pero era llegar hasta la puerta que los separaba, escucharlo cantar y acobardarse para regresar corriendo hasta su casa. Luego, se recriminaba y se decía que de mañana no pasaba. Pero los mañanas se fueron acumulando y ella seguía escapando hábilmente de él.

Sin embargo, ese día, Yamato había estado muy raro. En todo momento le había evitado la mirada, solo a ella. Pero por sus amigos, había hecho el esfuerzo de no deprimirse.

Y ahora, dolía.

¿Acaso Yamato se había cansado de tanta espera?

No le extrañaba nada. De tantas veces que había ido en solitario y a escondidas a verle a sus conciertos, observaba el gran número de chicas guapas que lo aclamaban, siendo ella tan pequeña e insignificante, que había sido por eso, que intentó ser un poco más femenina. Solo para él. Pero cómo no tenía ni idea de moda, y tampoco quería ir tan hortera, le había pedido a su madre que le comprase ropa adecuada, como había sido aquella camiseta con la falda a juego.

Pero todo parecía ser igual que al principio del "White Day". Eso la hizo sentirse más insegura sobre sí misma y sobre su característica.

Suspiró tristemente y vio cómo Mimi peinaba su larga melena frente al pequeño espejo que había traído. Tan coqueta como siempre, que eso no quitaba que fuera una de sus mejores amigas.

-Bueno, Sora, cuéntame, que hoy es noche de chicas –Dijo tras meter su pequeño espejo en su neceser. La miró con picardía- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con Taichi?

Sora volvió a suprimir su depresión, pasándola a una confusión justificada.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué cuánto tiempo hace que sales con Taichi? Que se os nota –Echándose bocabajo sobre su cama con una sonrisita traviesa para mirarla más de cerca.

-No estoy saliendo con Taichi –Contestando más extrañada de que supusiera algo así.

-¿Cómo que no? –Preguntó ahora ella extrañada-. Si Taichi está coladito por ti. Además hoy fuisteis con look de pareja y estuvisteis mucho tiempo juntitos.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Qué Taichi está enamorado de mí? –Siendo primera noticia para ella.

-¡Uff! ¡No sabes cuánto! –Haciendo un puchero- ¡¿Por qué crees que cuándo me hicisteis la fiesta de despedida, abracé y coqueteé con Yamato? Fue mi venganza contra Taichi, porque a pesar de que me había dicho que le gustaba, siempre hablaba de ti.

Sora se quedó impresionada. Comprendiendo por fin el interés de Mimi en aquel día por Yamato, pero, enterarse de que Taichi le amaba era algo que no se imaginaría.

-Así que ya sabes. Mañana no lo vas a ver –Continuó Mimi-, pero pasado mañana, antes de que acabe el día, te acercas a él y ya verás cómo no tarda en declararse. ¡Qué suerte tienes, Sora! Tienes a un chico con tus mismas aficiones deportivas, os conocéis desde niños y te quiere desde entonces. Siendo portadora del emblema del amor, ¿no te parece romántico? –Diciéndolo toda emocionada como convencida.

-Mimi… yo… no amo a Taichi.

Las ilusiones de Mimi se rompieron ante la respuesta inesperada de su mejor amiga. La vio e imaginando que sería por recibir aquella noticia tan imprevista, decidió convencerla.

-Eso dices ahora porque no te lo esperabas. Pero si lo piensas bien Sora, tú en el fondo debes quererle también. Además recuerdo una ocasión, cuando regresamos del Digimundo y en Hikarioka tu emblema brilló con Taichi a tu lado y protegiéndote. Tu emblema te lo dice.

Sora llevó una mano a su corazón.

Aunque los hechos fueron así, si su emblema había brillado no había sido porque Taichi estuviera a su lado, sino porque estaba muy preocupada por la gravedad que padecía Birdramon.

Cerró su mano, y su corazón le recordó cuando había brillado realmente por amor a alguien, por Yamato. Había sido aquella vez, estando en el mundo real y los tres digimons servidores de Myotismon les había encontrado, mientras protegían a Hikari. Recordaba muy bien que Yamato había estado en serio peligro y ella no había tardado en intentar ayudarle. Entonces su emblema había brillado.

-No amo a Taichi –Volvió a repetir esta vez seria y decidida. Desde antes hasta ahora y en el futuro, solo amaría a una sola persona-. Sino a Yamato.

La sorpresa fue grande en Tachikawa. Su boca se había abierto de par en par, que no se creía lo que su mejor amiga había dicho.

-¿A Yamato? Pero Sora, si no hacéis buena pareja. Además, él no te conviene. Es demasiado atractivo y con las fans que tiene… es probable que te ponga los cuernos y todo…

-¡YAMATO NO ES ASÍ! ¡Es una persona que en el fondo, es sensible y que ha sufrido mucho! ¡Pero es alguien que no se rinde y se esfuerza para no caer en sus propios errores! ¡Él no es superficial ni infiel, sino una de las personas más sinceras y caballerosas que existen!

Acongojada por el enfado de la pelirroja, Mimi agachó la cabeza arrepentida.

-Lo siento, Sora. Yo solo lo decía por tu bien. Jamás imaginaría que le quisieses tanto.

-No le quiero. Le amo –Corrigiendo.

Mimi se quedó un rato callada, hasta que preguntó.

-¿Entonces, estás saliendo con Yamato? ¿Sabe lo que sientes? Aunque hoy no me ha parecido que fueseis muy amigos que digamos.

-No, no hay nada especial entre nosotros. Por eso, prométeme que no dirás nada de esto a nadie –Recordando aquel comentario de look de pareja con Taichi, seguramente malintencionado, pero que la había puesto en un serio apuro, donde no sabía cómo salir.

Bien pensando, puede que por eso Yamato se mosqueara tanto. Además, no le había vuelto a hablar y ver en meses, que era lógico que se sintiera traicionado.

Y todo por culpa de su cobardía.

No.

No podía seguir estando así con él.

Tenía que hablarle claro.

Aclarar la situación y confesarle todo lo que sentía.

Lo vería pasado mañana.

Tomó aire y lo dejó caer lentamente, ante extrañeza de su amiga que la miraba con curiosidad.

Sora volvió a mirar a la luna llena y se prometió a sí misma que cuando la reunión del tercer día diese a su fin, hablar con él pasase lo que pasara.

.

_Sábado, 03 de agosto del 2002_

Con la aparición de Wizardmon, todos los primeros elegidos no pudieron evitar recordar que aunque aquellos tres días fuesen especiales, el tercero había sido sin lugar a dudas, el más doloroso. Habían visto morir a tantos amigos digimons, que la presencia de Wizardmon había traído aquella espinita que al sacarla dolía mucho.

Hikari, abrazada todavía a Gatomon, consolándose mutuamente, recibía aún los ánimos de su hermano mayor.

Mimi había comenzado a sorber por la nariz, mientras las primeras lágrimas aparecían de sus ojos avellana.

Y mientras ella, haciéndose la fuerte. Se dirigió al lado de Mimi para consolarla y brindar la misma seguridad que Taichi transmitía a su hermana pequeña. Pero su consuelo solo consiguió que Mimi se lamentara más.

-No podemos seguir así. Tenemos que hacer algo –Decretó Koushiro. Las lágrimas de Tachikawa habían conseguido conmoverlo y hasta espabilarlo. Pero era verdad. Habían estado destruyendo las torres oscuras, pero no avanzaban, sino que daban círculos continuamente. Era hora de hacer algo contra Digimon Emperador.

-Koushiro tiene razón –Le siguió Taichi en esta ocasión-. Koushiro, Yamato y yo ayudaremos a los elegidos en su misión. Joe, tú será mejor que acompañes a las chicas. Mimi parece estar realmente inconsolable y Sora, solo tú puedes entenderla.

A través de la mirada del moreno cargada de confianza y ternura, Sora se percató de la veracidad que Mimi le había dicho. Y eso la hizo sentirse incómoda, por lo que solo pudo agachar la cabeza, tras asentir sumisa su orden. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Yamato, observando cómo seguía sin mirarla. Pero los ojos preocupados de Takeru, puestos sobre su hermano mayor, le decía que Yamato estaba muy, pero que muy cabreado.

-¡Vámonos, Veemon! ¡No perdamos más tiempo! –Clamó Daisuke lleno de energía y vitalidad. Sin poder esperar más, se marchó corriendo en busca de algún ordenador o portátil que les pudiera llevar al Mundo Digimon en esos instantes.

-¡Daisuke, espéranos! –gritó Miyako, siguiéndolo a la carrera y sujetando de mala manera a Hawkmon, quién no le faltaba nada para morir asfixiado.

Aquella situación bastante cómica, logró animar a Hikari, quién había sonreído ligeramente.

-Vámonos –Volvió a decir Taichi, siguiendo los pasos de los más alocados de ese nuevo equipo de elegidos, aunque a diferencia de ellos, con pasos más suaves.

Y cuando Yamato se dio la vuelta para seguirles, Sora vio fácilmente esa molestia impregnada en su rostro. Sus ojos cerrados para no mirarla y su pose de manos en los bolsillos del pantalón oscuro, le ofrecía la clara indiferencia cuando pasó por su lado.

Sora continuó siguiéndolo con la mirada, aunque solo fuera su espalda.

La oportunidad de poder hablar con él y comentarle lo que se sentía se había esfumado por aquel improvisto. Sabía que no era el momento ni lugar para decirle sus sentimientos, pero…

-Pero al menos… -Susurrando para sí misma.

Joe, al lado de las dos chicas, miró a Sora con una interrogación, sin entender a qué venían aquellas palabras.

-¿Al menos…? ¿Pasa algo Sora?

Sora vio cómo Yamato atravesaba la puerta. Tenía que decirle al menos que…

-Disculpa, Joe, pero ocúpate de Mimi un momento.

Y sin darle tiempo a que Joe preguntase por la razón, Sora salió corriendo en dirección de Yamato y sus amigos.

La buena suerte, le permitió comprobar que Yamato por alguna razón, se había retrasado de más, mientras los siguientes a él, Takeru y Hikari, bajaban por las escaleras.

Sus pasos apresurados alcanzaron al rubio, antes de que bajara el primer peldaño, ocasionando aquel momento único para estar asolas.

Con la respiración agitada y sujetando el dobladillo de su camisa negra, Sora tuvo que rezar para que al menos Yamato no la mirara con rabia, obligándola a dejarla sin palabras. Así que cerró los ojos y entre susurros le dijo aquellas palabras que necesitaba decir.

-No hay nada entre Taichi y yo. Te lo juro. No puedo amarle por mucho que me diga o haga.

Yamato se quedó parado con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No supo si alegrarse al escuchar aquellas palabras aliviadoras o sorprenderse al ver cómo ella había abandonado a su mejor amiga para venir corriendo y soltarle cuánto antes aquella aclaración.

Bajó la mirada cuando sintió su frente apoyada sobre su espalda.

-Créeme, es la verdad. Yo quería hablar contigo, aclarar todo. Sé que no es el momento, pero… no quería seguir haciéndote daño pensando cosas equivocadas.

¿Pensando en cosas equivocadas?

Se repitió Yamato para sí mismo cerrando los ojos. O Sora era capaz de leer la mente de los demás, o su hermanito se había convertido en un chivato o… eran tan similares que no podían evitar pensar en los mismos temores y en las mismas inseguridades.

Sin embargo, aunque sabía que no era el momento, como ella misma había dicho, poco le importaba. Abrió los ojos y se volteó a verla.

-Sé que no es el momento adecuado, pero, ¿acaso ya te has decidido?

Y por primera vez en aquellos tres días se miraron a los ojos, ambos con seriedad. Él con una impaciencia oculta, ella con la decisión oculta.

No era el momento. Estaban en una situación muy crítica. Además, ella había dejado a su mejor amiga solo para aclarar las cosas con Yamato.

-No quiero ser egoísta…

-Lo demás puede esperar…

-Lo nuestro, no.

-Tú lo has dicho.

Un diálogo, donde el otro podía completar lo que decía. Pero era esa confesión necesaria para sentirse liberados, cómo había ocurrido cuando se besaron por primera vez.

-Yamato yo…

-¡Yamato! –Interrumpió Taichi, quién subía las escaleras- ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Nos están esperando.

-¡Eoooo! ¡O apuráis o subimos y os damos una patada para que bajéis! ¡Que los vi más rápidos en la cola del paro!

Tanto Yamato como Sora vieron que el momento a solas había tocado a su fin, especialmente, cuando aparecieron también Joe, abrazando a Mimi.

-Sora, ¿por qué saliste corriendo así sin más? ¿Es que pasó algo?

-No, nada –Negando con fastidio-. Será mejor irnos nosotros, también. Tened cuidado –Aquella preocupación se lo había dicho mirando más a Yamato que a Taichi.

-Oye, Sora, espera –Decía Kido, tratando de seguir sus pasos.

Quedando solos, Taichi miraba extraño el rumbo que habían seguido sus amigos, al tiempo que le hacía señas a Daisuke de que ya bajaban, antes de que el que llevara la patada en el culo fuera él.

-Desde luego que menudas ocurrencias dice, ¿verdad, Yamato? –Viéndole, pero su rostro inexpresivo, le extrañó- ¿Yamato?

-Taichi… -Pausando lo suficiente, para que el moreno más extrañado se girara para encararlo, a pesar de que él estaba tres peldaños más arribas dejándole en la posición de hijo pequeño asustado ante su padre a punto de pegarle-, ¿nos has interrumpido a propósito?

Yamato le miró fijamente. Le parecía demasiado raro que apareciera cuando Sora estaba a punto de decir algo crucial. Sus ojos azules se alteraron al observar cómo de la extrañeza de Yagami habían pasado a las de una confianza absolutas.

-¿Y qué, si lo hice? Seremos los mejores amigos, pero en el amor, somos rivales. Y haré todo lo que sea para que Sora se enamore de mí. Y sabes que puedo hacerlo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Bueno, no pude actualizarlo a primeros de junio, pero aquí está, a mediados de mes. La verdad es que sigo llevando un capítulo de retraso, así que a pesar de los fics que pienso actualizar, seguiré llevando a este, hasta estar al día.

En cuanto al capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Emocionante? ¿Voy bien? No puedo saberlo si no me lo decís mediante reviews, así que si es posible, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.

A propósito la traducción de la canción que Yamato compone es la de Tobira. La traducción la encontré en una página de Internet.

Pues eso es todo. Como siempre agradecer de todo corazón a aquellos que me leen y me dejan sus reviews cargados de críticas y de ánimos.

Gracias.

'Atori'


	5. El cumpleaños de ella 1ª Parte

**SUMARY: **Porque antes de que se formalizara su relación, pasaron cosas sin previo aviso.

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora

**Mención de parejas secundarias:** Ken x Miyako; Takeru x Hikari

**Género:**_ Drama & Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WITHOUT WARNING<strong>_

_by: Atori_

* * *

><p><em>Domingo, 04 de agosto del 2002<em>

"_-¿Y qué, si lo hice? Seremos los mejores amigos, pero en el amor, somos rivales. Haré todo lo que sea para que Sora se enamore de mí. Y sabes que puedo hacerlo…_"

.

-¿Estás bien, Yamato? –preguntó Gabumon a su compañero humano tras verlo en las nubes.

Yamato despertó de los recuerdos que lo habían atormentado desde el día anterior. Se fijó en que las palabras cargadas de preocupación de su digimon, estaban también impresas en los rostros de su hermano, de Miyako y de sus respectivos digimons.

Ver a los digimons, le recordó que estaban en el Mundo Digital con el propósito de buscar la base de Digimon Emperador. En aquella empresa, también participaban los mayores como Taichi que iba con Hikari y Daisuke con sus respectivos digimons, y Koushiro que estaba con Iori y por supuesto sus digimons. Por lo que tenía que olvidar sus problemas personales y centrarse en la gravedad del asunto.

-No es nada. Busquemos cerca del mar a ver si encontramos esa maldita base.

-¿Crees que la nave que buscamos se traslada por el agua como si fuera un barco? –Preguntó Miyako ajustándose las gafas como si pretendiera dar un toque intelectual.

-Todo puede ser posible si estamos en el Mundo Digimon –dijo Takeru con la experiencia adquirida.

-Eso es verdad –afirmó la chica recordando las cosas tan extrañas que había visto en su corta estadía pasada por el Mundo Digimon. Un ejemplo era aquellas máquinas de bebidas en medio del bosque.

-¿Vamos? –inquirió Patamon sentado sobre la gorra de Takeru.

El resto no respondió, solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Antes de que Yamato pudiera dar un paso, escuchó el sonido procedente de su D-Terminal. Extrañado, lo sacó de su bolsillo, preguntándose de quién sería.

Quizás serían Taichi o Koushiro avisando de que habían localizado la base de Digimon Emperador y que regresaran a la mansión Izumi de donde habían salido.

Cuando abrió la tapa y pulsó el botón de abrir el mensaje, al divisar de quién provenía, su atención se centró por completo en el mensaje. No le importó la nueva mirada extraña de su digimon y de los demás. Recibir un mensaje de Sora donde expresaba su preocupación y que tuviera cuidado, fueron razones para que sonriera inconscientemente con ternura.

-¿Qué pasa, Yamato? ¿Por qué sonríes embobado? –preguntó Miyako curiosa y sorprendida por esa faceta que no creía que existiera en él.

-No es nada –contestando de manera corta y concisa, a medida que guardaba su D-Terminal en el bolsillo, y sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, Yamato encabezó la caminata.

-Parece que ha recibido un mensaje de la chica que le gusta –comentó Takeru, lejos de los oídos de su hermano, pero sin nombrar a Sora por consideración con ambos.

-¡¿A Yamato le gusta una chica? –preguntó Miyako con la boca abierta de la impresión, siendo primera noticia para ella.

-Pues los chicos desde luego no –agregó Takeru con una sonrisa.

-¿Y sabes quién es? ¿La conozco? –preguntaba Miyako más curiosa, donde Gabumon se sumaba a esa curiosidad. Pues como compañero digital y amigo fiel, tenía todo el derecho a saberlo.

Takeru lo sopesó por unos momentos. Si se lo contaba a Miyako, de seguro que debido a su personalidad tan directa, el resto de sus amigos lo sabrían en menos de veinticuatro horas. Y entonces, tanto su hermano como Sora se encontrarían incómodos. Y quizás, solo quizás, tendría que olvidarse de que Sora se convirtiera en su cuñada.

-¡Anda! ¡Mi hermano sigue adelante sin nosotros! ¡Lo vamos a perder! –desviando el tema y apurando sus pasos para darle alcance.

Aunque fuera una razón justificable para que no siguieran insistiendo con el tema, Miyako captó el doble sentido. Bufó molesta y también apuró el paso. Aún así, no podía olvidar la cara embobada de Yamato. Bueno, más que embobada, parecía estar dulcificada. Recordaba que cuando lo había conocido por primera vez, parecía ser del tipo arisco y con un deje de peligro. Por lo que verlo ahora como un lobo domesticado por una chica, era para darle el premio del emblema del amor.

-¿El premio del emblema del amor? –murmurando para sí misma, con un Hawkmon quién no tardó en mirarla con un interrogante- ¡Eso es!

Cayendo en la cuenta de quién era la chica. Eso explicaría porque esa chica miraba de reojo continuamente a Ishida.

¡Era Sora la chica que le gustaba a Yamato!

-¿Has descubierto algo, Miyako? –le preguntó Yamato directamente tras haberla escuchado.

-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Cosas mías! –negando con las manos nerviosa. Si Takeru no quiso decírselo, será porque querían que mantuviera el secreto y aunque para ella sería un verdadero trabajo hercúleo, también mantendría la boca cerrada.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que se sorprendiera de que Yamato se enamorara de alguien como Sora. Pues desde su punto de vista, Mimi era mucho más guapa y encantadora, por lo que harían una linda pareja. Claro que Sora era una persona más madura y en la que podías confiar para lo que sea. Quizás fuera por eso que Sora había logrado cautivar al rubio. Porque, estar con alguien solo por su físico, ¿no era algo donde podías llevarte un chasco si descubrías cómo era en realidad?

-…

Quizás así es como era realmente el amor, y no solo simples apariencias. Y se sintió mal, porque si se había fijado en Ken, fue por su apariencia, sin saber qué es lo que piensa o lo que era en realidad.

Miró la espalda del rubio mayor y apuró un poco más el paso hasta situarse a su lado.

-Yamato, quiero preguntarte algo muy importante –con la cara roja de vergüenza-. Sé que no es asunto mío y no quiero meterme en tus asuntos privados, pero ese mensaje… -carraspeando- es de alguien muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?

Todos se detuvieron, observando a la única chica del grupo con cierto interés. Yamato sorprendido tanto por la pregunta como por su cara roja, se quedó un rato callado, antes de responder.

-¿Para qué lo quieres saber?

-Es que… el mensaje parece que te hizo muy feliz… y… me preguntaba si eso se puede conseguir con cualquier chico… como por ejemplo, con Ken Ichijoji… como decíais que puede estar manipulado…

-Pero también puede que sea bien consciente de lo que hace –agregó Takeru.

-Ya, pero es un ser humano como nosotros –defendió Miyako-. No vamos a matarle.

Y Takeru quedó callado. Quizás no lo matarían, pero unos cuantos golpes sí que le daría. Tenía unas ganas de hacerle pagar por todo el sufrimiento que había causado a los digimons, que si no se desquitaba, no se quedaría tranquilo.

-Será mejor que dejemos de hablar el asunto y continuemos buscando –aportó Yamato, después de observar la cara molesta de su hermano pequeño, adivinando más o menos, lo que estaba pensando.

-Pero… -intentando quejarse de que al menos, le respondiera a su pregunta.

-Gabumon, ¿falta mucho para llegar al mar? –interrumpiéndola.

-No. Lo huelo a poca distancia.

-Démonos prisa, entonces.

Todos asintieron, menos Miyako. Ella esperaba una respuesta a una pregunta donde se había creado ilusiones por un chico, el cual se consideraba el emperador de los digimons, y no solo no le habían respondido, sino que le habían roto todas las esperanzas.

-Miyako –murmuró Yamato por lo bajo, sin que su hermano le escuchara-, creo que Ken se sentiría feliz con solo saber que aún confías en que pueda ser salvado, y lo más importante, aceptado –ella lo miró con curiosidad. El rubio le devolvió la mrada-. Si lo dices con las palabras adecuadas, lo harás más feliz.

El consejo de Yamato quedó grabado como fuego en la mente de Miyako, así como ver a aquel rubio como el perfecto compañero de la portadora original del emblema del amor.

¡No tuvo duda!

Quién entiende igual de bien el amor que su portadora, es el candidato ideal a ser la pareja.

Ese día, Miyako comprendió que el amor no se trataba de algo superficial, sino de un sentimiento donde entiendes al otro, te preocupas y lo más importante no paras de pensar en él.

Por eso no entendía lo más importante. Si Yamato estaba enamorado de Sora, ¿por qué no se lo decía? Porque estaba claro que novios no eran. Y Yamato no tenía pinta de ser un chico tímido e indeciso a la hora de declararse a la chica que le gustaba.

-Miyako, ¿te pasa algo? Estás muy distraída –cuestionó su digimon preocupado.

-Nada, no es nada.

-Procura ir con cuidado, ya sabes que cualquier cosa puede pasar en el Mundo Digimon y con Digimon Emperador.

Cierto.

Tenía que hacer a un lado sus pensamientos sobre la relación de Yamato y Sora y centrarse en su misión.

Ya tendría tiempo para darle al coco y averiguar porqué Yamato no se había declarado a Sora.

En ese momento, Miyako no sabía que no tendría tiempo para seguir indagando, por culpa de las nuevas aventuras que el destino le había reservado.

.

_Lunes, 07 de octubre de 2002_

Acostado en el suelo de la azotea, Yamato miraba como las nubes de otoño se juntaban lentamente. El verano había terminado hacía unas semanas, pero el calor sofocante aún seguía presente, provocando que todavía usara el uniforme de verano.

El cambio climático como decían por televisión y que él sabía que se debía a los sucesos actuales que ocurrían en el Mundo Digimon, donde su hermano y los demás atravesaban por una nueva aventura.

Tal y cómo había imaginado, Ken Ichijoji había sido manipulado por la oscuridad, convirtiéndose en aquel Emperador cruel y despiadado. Había sido la muerte de Woormon y descubrir que todo aquello no era un juego, para que la sensatez, la culpa y la razón regresaran a él, donde ahora era CASI un miembro del grupo de los nuevos elegidos.

Con todas aquellas desgracias, algunos, como Iori, se les hacía muy difícil aceptarlo sin más. Su hermano Takeru había sido otro receloso, pero como hermano mayor suyo que era, estaba convencido que con el tiempo, acabaría aceptándolo.

Suspiró con pesadez al percatarse de que ahora, a diferencia de antes, no podría ser de ninguna utilidad. Con tantas torres oscuras por el mundo digital y con un digimon de nivel híper campeón como Blackwargreymon, él al igual que el resto de los mayores, solo serían un completo estorbo.

Eso había significado una ventaja. Ahora tenía más tiempo para sus estudios, su banda y vigilar los intentos de conquista de Taichi sobre Sora, su todavía amiga.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Sora había intentado decirle con palabras lo que sentía realmente por él. O esa era la impresión que le había dejado cuando Taichi le había declarado la guerra oficialmente. Sin embargo, durante todo el mes de agosto, Taichi había sido como una lapa, donde encontrar un momento para estar asolas con Sora, era tan difícil como ganar una lotería.

En septiembre y con el inicio del nuevo trimestre, las actividades extraescolares se les habían venido encima y como si no tuviera suficiente, en aquel trimestre tocaba cambio de clase, donde Taichi y Sora se encontraban en el mismo grupo.

Yamato apretó los puños recordando como Taichi no había tardado en acercarse demasiado a Sora, haciendo que septiembre fuese un mes sin oportunidad de dejar las cosas claras.

De hecho, hasta había tenido miedo de que la predicción de Taichi se cumpliera y hubiera ganado el corazón de Sora. Pero cuando recibía mensajes de la pelirroja a través de D-Terminal, aún conservaba algo de esperanza. En todos aquellos mensajes, ella le preguntaba cómo estaba, que no se esforzara demasiado, que no se confiara a pesar del calor que hacía, ya que no quería que cogiera un resfriado…

Mensajes personales donde manifestaba su preocupación hacia él.

Pero lo que más le alegraba eran los mensajes donde hasta ella mostraba su incertidumbre.

Al haberse hecho más popular con la banda, el número de fans había crecido y Sora no tardaba en preguntar si sentía algo especial por alguna de ellas.

Aquello era un indicio de que se encontraba celosa, como él lo estaba de Taichi.

El sonido de su D-Terminal lo devolvió a la realidad y leyó su contenido.

"_¿Estás libre el viernes?"_

Claro que lo estaba.

Fue su pensamiento rápido e instantáneo.

Debido a que era el cumpleaños de Sora, había acordado con sus compañeros de banda que ese día se tomarían el día libre.

Contestó al mensaje con su respuesta afirmativa. Y a los pocos segundos, recibió respuesta.

"_¿Te apuntas a la fiesta que haré en mi casa? Será a partir de las cinco. Taichi y los demás vendrán sobre las seis porque tienen sus actividades extraescolares"_

Yamato entendió la indirecta. Una sonrisa complacida se asomó en sus labios. La oportunidad de estar a solas, por fin se daría. No estaría Taichi, ni ninguno de sus amigos.

Además siendo la confesión en un día tan especial para ella, se merecía algo más que la canción que había compuesto.

Tenía que ser algo memorable para ambos y ya sabía el qué.

.

_Viernes, 11 de octubre de 2002_

Delante del edificio donde vivía Sora, Yamato revisó que todavía tenía sus dos regalos guardados en su camisa, protegidos por aquella lluvia torrencial y repentina. Todo lo contrario a su pelo y sus ropas. Se miró en el reflejo del portal, y casi se rió de sí mismo por las terribles pintas que traía. Seguro que muchas de sus fans lloraría por verlo así.

¡Cómo si le importara!

Solo le importaba una chica, y ese día sería suya oficialmente.

.

Sora estaba nerviosa. Dos meses sin hablar con Yamato, sin poder decirle lo que sentía, que empezaba a temer de que Yamato al final la rechazara por tanto vacile y se fijara en aquellas chicas superficiales, como ella las llamaba. Era por eso, que a veces, sus mensajes mostraban sus celos si le gustaba otra.

Si al menos pudiera hablar asolas con él para decirle tres palabras. Pero es que se había vuelto en algo completamente imposible. Pues no sabía porqué, que Taichi parecía no dejarla sola con el rubio, bajo ningún concepto.

Sin embargo, ese día, aprovechando que había preparado una fiesta por su cumpleaños y que Taichi tenía entrenamiento de fútbol, había citado a Yamato, antes de tiempo, para tener su tiempo de confesarse.

De hoy no pasaba. Lo tenía claro.

Sus padres no estaban.

Solo él y ella, por lo que, ¿quién podía interrumpirles?

El timbre de la puerta sonó, avisando de que Yamato estaba ahí fuera.

Dio un hondo suspiro, intentó que sus mejillas no estuvieran tan rojas e hizo un esfuerzo para mostrarse natural y así no cortarse a la hora de decirle: "Yo te quiero".

-¡Adelante, Sora! –se dijo a sí misma llenándose de ánimo y valor. Abrió la puerta y todo aquel nerviosismo se esfumó al encontrarse con Yamato en tan terrible estado- ¡Yamato! Pero, ¿qué…? ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa! ¡Ahora te traigo una toalla!

Más importante era secarle que declararse. Pues no iba a permitir que cogiera un resfriado.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con el rubio parado y esperando pacientemente que le diera la toalla. Silenciosamente, Sora se la tendió y observando como se secaba su melena dorada, se fijó en que la ropa se le pegaba tanto al cuerpo, donde las normas de supervivencia indicaban que si no se las sacaba, seguiría en riesgo de coger una pulmonía.

Pero… decir…

"_Yamato, ¿podrías sacarte la camisa? Sé que estamos solos, que nos gustamos y que estás de infarto…_"

Sora se puso toda roja. Solo de imaginarse a Yamato quitándose la camisa y lo que podría suceder, siendo ellos dos adolescentes y en una casa sola.

El sonrojo de Sora fue contagiado por Yamato, ya que él mismo estaba pensando lo mismo. Pues él ya estaba pensando en sacarse la camisa, ya que el frío se estaba colando por cada poro de su piel. Pero era precisamente el hecho de que eran jóvenes adolescentes con las hormonas… por lo menos él… alteradas, solos en una casa, gustándose mutuamente, ella tan linda con aquel rojo en sus mejillas y con aquella blusa amarilla de media manga donde dejaba ver desde su cuello hasta sus hombros desnudos, por lo que pensamientos vampíricos le venían a la mente.

-podría…

-quieres…

Hablando los dos a la vez, por lo que se rieron al observar como el mismo sentimiento de vergüenza se apoderaba de ambos.

-Ven -le dijo Sora guiándolo hasta su habitación-. Ahí tienes una estufa para entrar en calor y que la camisa se seque. Yo aprovecharé para preparar los emparedados.

Yamato afirmó con la cabeza y la puerta fue cerrada. Sin querer siguiendo con el cuerpo helado, el rubio se sacó la camisa y encendió la estufa, mientras ponía a un lado la prenda. Eso sí, se aseguró de que los dos regalos que tenía, no se calentaran de más y así estropearse. Aunque uno fuera el minidisco con la canción, el otro era mucho más importante. Sostuvo entre sus manos aquella pequeña cajita, envuelto en papel de regalo de tonalidades rojas. Tenía pensado en dárselo después de que ella se le confesara. Una confesión prevista en aquel intervalo de una hora donde solo estaban él y ella. Una confesión que no le era ninguna sorpresa. Él la quería. Él ya se había confesado. Ahora solo faltaba ella y su respuesta. Una respuesta donde él era correspondido.

Apretó ligeramente el regalo. Los pensamientos de tenerla entre sus brazos podían con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Además, estaba aquel olor que desprendía su habitación que lo volvían loco y lo invitaban a salir de la habitación y a confesar una vez más cuánto la quería.

¡No podía esperar más!

Olvidando que estaba con el pecho al aire, Yamato salió de la habitación, encontrándola en la sala, colocando la bandeja con los emparedados.

-¡Sora! –su llamado la sobresaltó y al darse la media vuelta, vio como volvía a sonrojarse de pies a cabeza. Pero él ya no estaba para esos juegos- ¡Quiero qué me digas de una vez lo que sientes por mí!

Y su desesperación la dejó sin palabras. Comprendió que tanta espera había tocado límite a su paciencia, sobre todo cuando le había dado claras señales en agosto, la última vez que habían estado asolas. Desde entonces, no habían podido tener otra oportunidad para estar juntos y así dejar en claro lo que ella sentía.

Era justo que Yamato se sintiera así. Pensó.

Por lo que tenía que olvidar cómo estaba Yamato y el lugar.

Sora reunió todo su coraje y se fue acercando a él.

Yamato apretó un poco más la cajita. Por fin podría oír aquella tan ansiada y esperada confesión.

Solo bastaban unas pocas palabras para que todo aquello diera a su fin con un final feliz.

-Yamato, yo te qui…

-¡UAA!

Y un grito procedente de la habitación de Sora, ahogó el resto de las palabras. Molestos por ser interrumpidos, y extrañados, corrieron hacia el cuarto donde ahí se encontraban Daisuke y encima suya su digimon, Miyako, Iori, Takeru y Hikari con sus respectivos digimons. El hecho de haber aparecido delante del ordenador de la pelirroja, les había dado entender que habían venido del Mundo Digimon y aterrizado en su casa, en vez del típico y usual ordenador de la escuela primaria de Odaiba.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Os habéis hecho daño? –fueron las rápidas preguntas de Sora, mientras ayudaba a los jóvenes a ponerse sobre sus dos pies.

-¡A tu fiesta de cumpleaños, naturalmente! –objetó Daisuke, donde a pesar de sentir el dolor de haber tenido a todos encima, sonreía con naturalidad.

-¡Felicidades, Sora-san! –fue Miyako la que la felicitió y echarse posteriormente a sus brazos.

-Gracias, pero… ¿cómo sabíais que celebraba hoy una fiesta? –no es que no quisiera invitarles, pero consideraba más importante el destruir las torres oscuras que un evento anual. Incluso le había pedido, tanto a Takeru como a Hikari, que no comentaran nada sobre su fiesta.

-Por Taichi-san –contestó Daisuke-. Él nos pidió que te diéramos una sorpresa.

-¡La fiesta empezaba a las seis! –objetó Yamato enfadado, tras ponerse la camisa y así evitar que pensaran lo que no era. Que le interrumpieran cuando estaba a punto de que Sora le dijera lo que sentía, era un buen motivo de cabrearse, incluso con Takeru, donde no tardó en mirarle de manera acusatoria.

-Taichi dijo a Daisuke que estuviéramos a las cinco –contestó el rubio menor con algo de temor y comprendiendo la metedura de pata que habían hecho.

Por la mente de Yamato se figuró la treta de Yagami, sin creerse demasiado en las casualidades.

Estaba por jugarse su propia vida a que Taichi, imaginando el posible momento que tenía para estar asolas con Sora, había acordado con Daisuke en aparecer una hora antes de tiempo y evitar la confesión.

Furioso y deseoso de darle a Taichi dos buenos puñetazos, salió de la habitación de Sora.

-¿Le pasa algo a Yamato-san? –inquirió Iori extrañado por esa actitud.

-Nada –contestó Sora-. Ya voy hablar yo con él. Hay emparedados y lo que queráis en la mesa. Podéis ir empezando. Ya haré después más.

Y Sora salió por el mismo lugar que Yamato. Era verdad que le habían interrumpido, pero ella no se iba a rendir todavía.

Takenouchi encontró a Yamato donde imaginaba que estaría, apoyado en el balcón, mientras miraba la lluvia caer.

-Yamato –lo llamó lentamente- aún tenemos algo pendiente.

-Que dura demasiado tiempo –contestó seco.

-Lo sé y te juro que no es porque tenga miedo a decírtelo. En serio que me siento segura de lo que siento.

-¡Pues dímelo de una vez! –volteándose a verla.

-Yo te…

-¡Ey! ¿Qué hace la cumpleañera apartada de los demás?

Y sorpresivamente, ahí aparecía Taichi, colgándose del hombro de Sora, acentuando más la ira del rubio sobre Yagami, así como avivar unos celos terribles.

-¡¿Taichi? ¡¿Qué… qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¡¿No tenías entrenamiento?

-Bueno, no se puede entrenar con semejante lluvia. Por lo que decidí darte una sorpresa con mi presencia. Como la cumpleañera que eres, no pienso permitir que andes sola –mirando de reojo al rubio, observando cómo se aguantaba las ganas de partirle la cara-. Venga, no te quedes aquí fuera que puedes coger un resfriado. Vamos adentro.

Y arrastrándola prácticamente, Taichi se llevó a la chica junto al resto de sus compañeros, dejando a Yamato solo en el balcón. Las manos blancas del rubio, cerradas en un puño, fueron su desahogo y el dolor de las puntas de la pequeña cajita, lo que le devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Mierda! –farfullando por lo bajo.

Como esto siguiera así, se iba a acabar cansando.

-Lo siento mucho, hermano –y por la puerta que separaba el salón del balcón, aparecía Takeru con rostro culpable-. En serio que cuando Daisuke nos comunicó la intención de sorprender a Sora, no pude detenerle.

-Seguro que fue porque se lo dijo Taichi –murmuró para sí.

Estaba claro que Taichi usaría lo que fuera para impedir que Sora se le confesara.

-Hermano –cerrando la puerta del balcón para que el ruido de la fiesta no molestara-, ¿piensas que Taichi puede ser capaz de hacer algo tan rastrero? Creía que te consideraba su mejor amigo.

-Parece que en el amor soy su mayor enemigo, que ha de derrotar como sea.

-Bueno… pero ya sabes que es a ti quién Sora quiere –dijo en tono esperanzador.

-Lo sé –sin embargo su respuesta no resultaba muy animada-. Lo sé desde hace dos meses. Dos meses donde Taichi se ha pegado como una lapa a Sora y que ha sabido cómo impedir que Sora y yo estemos a solas.

-Pero, espera, hermano. Dices que sabes lo que Sora siente. Entonces, ¿estás diciéndome que salís juntos y que Taichi no os deja? –desde luego saber que Sora ya había comprendido su emblema y se había decidido a decírselo, era algo nuevo para él.

-No somos pareja, de momento. Yo solo sé lo que siente, pero ella aún no me lo ha proclamado oficialmente.

-¿Y por qué no le pides que te llame por teléfono o un mensaje para que te lo diga? –propuso.

-Seguiríamos estando en el mismo punto. Además, no tiene sentido declararse si no miras a los ojos de la otra persona. Acaso, ¿tú te declararías así a Hikari?

-Pues… -pensándolo por unos momentos- la verdad es que no. Pues, ¿por qué no la acompañas a casa después del instituto y…?

-¡Lo he hecho durante semanas, pero Taichi se nos une y luego, curiosamente aparece Jun! No importa por donde vaya que esa chica aparece para joderme.

Asombrado por tales consecuencias, Takeru solo pudo afirmar alucinado.

-¿Y piensas que puede ser obra de Taichi? ¿No es un poco exagerado?

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero está dispuesto a conquistar a Sora a cualquier precio y a apartarme de su vida en los momentos cruciales! –soltando un largo suspiro-. Y lo está consiguiendo –Takeru miró a su hermano con preocupación, temeroso de que dijera lo que estaba pensando-. Hoy ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. No puedo más con todo esto –mirando la cajita con amargura.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, hermano? ¡¿Es qué vas a rendirte? –viendo la derrota en su cara, tuvo la respuesta- ¡No puedes! ¡Tú no eres de esos!

-¡No puedo vencer a Taichi! ¡Nunca he podido y lo sabes muy bien! Él ha puesto a prueba mi paciencia y ya no puedo más.

-¡Pero tú quieres a Sora! –insistía el menor.

-¡Pero Taichi también!

-¡Pero Sora te quiere a ti! ¡Por favor, hermano! –suplicándole- ¡Sé que si renuncias a ella, no querrás amar a otra chica y te quedarás solo como papá! ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¡¿Volver a estar solo y que la chica que amas esté infeliz con otro? ¡Si dejas que Taichi gane, no solo serás tú el infeliz! ¡¿En serio vas a permitir que Sora infeliz?

Las palabras insistentes y ligeramente verdaderas, hicieron que Yamato recapacitara un poco sobre su decisión.

-¿Por qué sino le compraste el anillo? –siguió Takeru, refiriéndose a la pequeña cajita que tenía en sus manos, gastada por sus continuos apretones-. Fue para insinuar que Sora será la primera y la única mujer en tu vida.

-… -cierto.

Yamato miró la cajita y luego a su hermano.

-De acuerdo –accediendo-. Cuando la fiesta termine, me quedaré aquí para ayudarla.

-Yo me ocuparé de que Taichi se marche. Inventaré lo que sea –si Taichi era el impedimento, él en persona, se ocuparía de derribar el obstáculo.

Justo en esos instantes, el D-Terminal de Yamato sonó. Un mensaje que Yamato leyó.

-¿Ocurre algo? –inquirió el joven al notarlo inexpresivo.

-Entretén a Taichi –saliendo del balcón de inmediato.

El pequeño rubio entendió que sería un mensaje de Sora donde lo habría citado para hablar asolas. Sonriendo, asintió y se dirigió hacia Taichi que tras haber estado hablando con Miyako, miraba para todos lados bastante ansioso, como si estuviera buscando algo o alguien.

-Taichi, oye, quisiera preguntarte algo… -comenzó Takeru.

.

Yamato se fue hacia la cocina tal cómo Sora le había indicado en su mensaje. Y ahí estaba ella, apoyada contra la encimera, esperándolo.

-Me alegro que vinieras tan rápido –dijo ella aliviada.

-¿Creía que Taichi no te iba a soltar nunca?

-Siendo anfitriona, hay cosas que debo hacer y que nadie puede ayudar.

-Ya veo.

-Yamato… quisiera terminar lo que estaba a punto de decirte –con Takeru entreteniendo a Taichi, no podría haber más distracciones, ni siquiera el timbre que sonó por toda la casa-. Yo te…

-¡Sora! ¡Sora! –apareciendo Daisuke alterado- ¡El baño! ¡El baño! ¿Dónde está?

Una vena apareció en la frente de Yamato. O aquel chaval era imbécil de remate como su hermana, o estaba compinchado con Taichi para interrumpirles.

-La segunda puerta a la derecha –contestó Sora lo más breve y claro posible.

-¡Gracias! ¡Ayy, que se me escapa!

Tras desaparecer, Sora volvió a encararse a Yamato. No hizo pausa a la hora de comenzar a hablar, pues aquellas intromisiones empezaban a fastidiarla a ella también.

-Yo te…

-Sora, disculpa, pero –apareciendo Miyako tímidamente- acaban de llegar Koushiro y Joe-senpai preguntando por ti.

-¡Pues que esperen un poco! ¡Quiero hablar de algo muy importante con Yamato! -gritando de manera que asustó a Miyako.

Raras veces era que Sora perdía los papeles, pero es que ella también estaba al borde de la histeria. ¿Por qué todos eran tan oportunos? ¿Por qué no la dejaban decir tres míseras palabras?

-Sora, ¿qué haces aquí? –y al grupo se había sumado Taichi. Tras él, aparecía Takeru, donde en su rostro le comunicaba a su hermano mayor lo inútil que había sido retenerle.

Yamato suspiró viendo que la oportunidad estaba, nuevamente, perdida. Aún así, siguiendo las palabras de Takeru y su idea, no iba a rendirse.

-Sora estaba preparando más comida. Daisuke es un glotón sin remedio –justificó Yamato, para sorpresa de todos-. Volvamos con el resto, Sora –eso asombró más a Sora, quién lo miró sin entender. ¿En serio pretendía dejar escapar aquella oportunidad tan fácilmente? ¿Acaso era un indicio de que ya se había casado, como siempre había temido?

Sin embargo, la sonrisa tranquila que Yamato le había ofreció, fue como si le hicieran ver que no estaba todo perdido, que tendrían otra oportunidad para hablar y esta vez sin ninguna interrupción.

-Entendido –sonriendo con él, comprendiendo el mensaje silencioso.

Una sonrisa cómplice que no pasó por alto para Taichi.

.

La fiesta transcurrió normal y corriente, disfrutándola, sin que Yamato o Sora buscasen oportunidades para quedar asolas. Yamato confiaba en su idea y que era mejor estar asolas para declararse que con ocho personas al otro lado de la puerta. Incluso se había encargado de confirmárselo a través del D-Terminal, así la dejaría tranquila.

Aproximándose el toque de queda para los más pequeños, especialmente para Iori, comenzó la entrega de regalos. Yamato decidió seguir con lo planeado, regalarle el anillo, después de la confesión, por lo que primero, le entregaría el minidisc donde ahí estaba su nueva canción y que ella tendría el privilegio de ser la primera en escucharla.

Fueron los más pequeños en dar sus regalos a Sora, siendo los de su hermano y Hikari compartido, ocasionando que Daisuke montara su típico espectáculo de celos. Los siguientes habían sido los digimons, los cuales habían hecho una especie de collage de Piyomon con las hojas de los árboles. Eso había hecho llorar de emoción a Sora. Luego le había seguido Joe, donde Yamato advirtió un ligero nerviosismo en la cara del mayor, pero que decidió no darle importancia. Siguiente fue Koushiro.

El penúltimo puesto quedó al aire durante unos incómodos segundos.

Yamato no quería que Taichi fuera el último, y Taichi tampoco quería que lo fuera Yamato. En una lucha incesante de miradas, ambos se peleaban para que el otro cediera. Pero una vez más, la torpeza y la intromisión de Daisuke hizo que Taichi quedara vencedor.

-¡Vamos, Yamato! ¡Ni que fueras un tímido! –dándole unas palmadas sobre su espalda para que fuera.

Y Yamato le lanzó una mirada furtiva al menor de los Motomiya, considerándose desde aquel día, un anti de los hermanos Motomiya.

Yamato le dio el minidisc, aclarándole que su contenido todavía no había sido escuchado por otras personas, así como indicar que la había compuesto pensando en alguien muy especial. Un alguien especial llamado Sora y que Yamato no dijo, pero que Sora comprendía.

Su agradecimiento fue distinto en comparación con el resto de sus amigos, y eso solo lo notó Yamato… y Taichi.

Siendo el turno de Yagami, cuando pasó por el lado de Yamato, le susurró de manera que solo le escuchara él.

-Está claro que careces del valor para declararte en público. Eso ha sido tu perdición.

Yamato se quedó parado boquiabierto y mirando la espalda del moreno que se acercaba a Sora. Un mal presentimiento rondó por su mente.

Taichi ¿no iría…?

¿Acaso, pensaba, delante de todos…?

-Sora me tienes que disculpar, pero no pude traerte nada. Aún ando traumado por lo de la horquilla.

Miyako parpadeó varias veces y susurrando al oído de Hikari le preguntó.

-¿Qué horquilla? ¿De qué habla?

-Un regalo que mi hermano le hizo hace tres años –le contestó la menor en el mismo tono.

-Tranquilo, Taichi. Eso ya es agua pasada.

-Después de haberte pedido disculpas en aquel mensaje. ¿Lo recuerdas? –dulcificándose.

Yamato estaba en alarma. El mal presentimiento sonaba como una ruidosa alarma de incendios, donde más de la mitad del bosque estaba ardiendo sin poder ser salvado.

-Ehm… sí…

Y que Sora se pusiera roja y nerviosa, no ayudaba a Yamato, solo el recordar las palabras de Takeru.

A Sora le gustaba él y no Taichi.

A Sora le gustaba él y no Taichi, se repitió por segunda vez.

-¿Y recuerdas lo que puse en la despedida?

Sora lo recordaba perfectamente. Roja como un tomate, no tenía el valor de seguir mirando a Taichi, de lo contrario manifestaría una clara evidencia, y no quería mostrarla, por lo menos, no delante de Yamato.

-Sí –contestó muy bajito y más roja.

Hikari que también lo recordaba, abrió la boca, imaginándose lo que su hermano pretendía.

-¿Qué sentiste en esa ocasión?

¿Que qué había sentido? Se repitió la pelirroja.

Honestamente, había sentido ternura y una calidez en su pecho como su emblema al brillar.

Pero no podía decírselo.

No delante de Yamato.

-Yo todavía siento lo mismo –Sora le miró asombrada por semejante confesión inesperada. El resto de sus amigos tuvieron una ligera idea de lo que se estaba refiriendo. Yamato a punto de caer por la cuerda fina- Todavía te quiero, Sora. Eres alguien muy especial para mí –y tras su confesión, le siguió sus manos masculinas sobre sus hombros desnudos. La mirada penetrante de Taichi fue otro factor para que Sora acabara mirándole directamente, olvidándose de los demás- ¿Qué dices tú?

¿Qué iba a decir?

Pues…

Que amaba a Yamato.

Sus ojos lo buscaron de inmediato, viéndolo inquieto.

Un nuevo apretón sobre sus hombros, la obligaron a que dirigiera su mirada a Taichi. Su determinación la asustaba bastante. Por lo que no podía sentir amor por él, sino miedo.

-Recuerda que cuando estés en peligro, acudiría a salvarte, como siempre he hecho –tentándola con los recuerdos del pasado, donde antes él era la persona más importante en su vida-. Eres el amor de mi vida –susurró mientras se acercaba demasiado, aprovechando que ella había pasado de temerle, a confiar en sus palabras y en aquellos ojos que solo la miraban a ella..

Yamato no quería seguir escuchando como Taichi seguía declarándole a la chica que, en realidad, estaba enamorada de él. Estaba confundiéndola, tentándola, conquistándola delante de sus narices.

Si solo era declararse en público, estaría dispuesto a hacer a un lado su vergüenza, y a afrontar aquella batalla en las mismas condiciones.

Sora le amaba a él y no iba a perderla por unos estúpidos camelos del pasado.

Del pasado.

Eso era.

Aquello pertenecía al pasado.

Si Sora le hubo amado alguna vez, pertenecía al pasado.

Ahora, en aquel presente, Sora le amaba a él.

Dio un paso para acercarse y proclamar que él también estaba loco por ella, pero lo que vio después, lo dejó estancado, de piedra, boquiabierto y completamente derrotado. No escuchó cómo algunos habían gritado de alucinación, o las murmuraciones de vergüenza por parte de Joe e Iori.

Ver como Taichi besaba a Sora y ella le correspondía con la misma dulzura, fue para dejarlo hundido y con la esperanza completamente perdida.

Taichi había conseguido conquistar a Sora y ella le correspondía.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

"Abuelito dime tú", que aquí me van a matar… "Abuelito dime tú" que muchas miradas asesinas sobre mi persona veo yo. Ejem… lalalá… me voy con la música a otro lado y solo diré que la próxima actualización será el 14 de agosto (capítulo donde la fecha clave será el 24/12/02) Así que lalalá ji ju…

'Atori'


	6. Una Nochebuena de amor

**SUMARY: **Porque antes de que se formalizara su relación, pasaron cosas sin previo aviso.

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora

**Mención de parejas secundarias:** Takeru x Hikari; Ken x Miyako

**Género:**_ Drama & Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WITHOUT WARNING<strong>_

_by: Atori_

* * *

><p><em>Viernes, 11 de octubre de 2002<em>

-…Recuerda que cuando estés en peligro, acudiré a salvarte, como siempre he hecho –tentándola con los recuerdos del pasado, donde antes él era la persona más importante en su vida-. Eres el amor de mi vida –susurró mientras se acercaba demasiado, aprovechando que ella había pasado de temerle, a confiar en sus palabras y en aquellos ojos que solo la miraban a ella.

Yamato no quería seguir escuchando como Taichi seguía declarándole a la chica que, en realidad, estaba enamorada de él. Estaba confundiéndola, tentándola, conquistándola delante de sus narices.

Si solo era declararse en público, estaría dispuesto a hacer a un lado su vergüenza, y a afrontar aquella batalla en las mismas condiciones.

Sora le amaba a él y no iba a perderla por unos estúpidos camelos del pasado.

Del pasado.

Eso era.

Aquello pertenecía al pasado.

Si Sora le hubo amado alguna vez, pertenecía al pasado.

Ahora, en aquel presente, Sora le amaba a él.

Dio un paso para acercarse y proclamar que él también estaba loco por ella, pero lo que vio después, lo dejó estancado, de piedra, boquiabierto y completamente derrotado. No escuchó cómo algunos habían gritado de alucinación, o las murmuraciones de vergüenza por parte de Joe e Iori.

Ver como Taichi besaba a Sora y ella le correspondía con la misma dulzura, fue para dejarlo hundido y con la esperanza completamente perdida.

Taichi había conseguido conquistar a Sora y ella le correspondía.

Derrotado, incapaz de seguir mirando, Yamato se marchó del lugar sin decir nada a nadie. Sus amigos, quiénes seguían alucinados mirando la escena, no advirtieron de su escapada.

Mejor.

Se decía Ishida.

Ahora no quería la compasión de nadie.

Solo la soledad a la que estaba destinado y de la cual le había castigado cruelmente por intentar ser feliz al lado de alguien.

Cuando su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta, sintió el llamado de la persona culpable de su tristeza.

-¡Yamato!

No se giró a verla. No era necesario. Aún dándole la espalda distinguía su voz entrecortada de haber corrido, su angustia pintada en los ojos por haberle traicionado y la necesidad de darle una explicación.

-Yo…

-Da igual. Lo entiendo –cortándola.

-Pero es que…

-Está bien, de verdad. Ya he asumido que lo nuestro es imposible y que tú estás mejor con Taichi.

-¡Pero yo te quiero a ti y no a Taichi! –clamó en alto y a punto de desbordar en lágrimas.

Sabía que era su culpa por haberse dejado llevar y que Yamato estaba en su derecho de molestarse y rendirse. Pero en realidad, ella le amaba a él. Por lo que imaginaba que ver aquello, habría supuesto un golpe tan duro para Ishida, que no deseaba que se fuera pensando lo equivocado.

Quería arreglar las cosas, corregirlas. Decir de una maldita vez lo que sentía.

Fue por eso, que tras el beso y darse cuenta de la realidad, sus ojos habían buscado a Yamato desesperadamente y al no hallarlo, había corrido a buscarlo, dejando a todos confusos.

Ni Sora ni Yamato se dieron cuenta de que había aparecido otra figura detrás de ellos, escondido y que había escuchado claramente lo que la pelirroja sentía.

-La confesión llega un poco tarde y ahora entiendo porqué –seguía Yamato sin mirarla-. Nadie, ni siquiera el destino, quiere que estemos juntos. Quizás por eso, es que tuvimos tantas interrupciones.

-Pero…

-Tranquila –su tono aún se conservaba calmado, aunque por dentro estuviera roto, pero quería que ella no se preocupara-. Ya te dije que a ti te va mejor Taichi. Él te protegerá mejor que yo y con él eres más feliz.

-No… no… sino es contigo… no seré feliz… -insistiendo de su error.

Yamato se giró y Sora se quedó asombrada, viendo una cara nunca vista en Ishida y que aunque sonreía, denotaba una pena muy profunda.

-No hace falta que digas eso para consolarme. Me alivia de que al menos, la persona que estará contigo, es alguien digno de ti.

Quizás porque fue aquel rostro que la dejó estancada y más culpable, si podía ser, o sus palabras tranquilas, asumiendo como todo un hombre, la derrota. El caso es que la joven no hizo nada, cuando Yamato salió por la puerta, dejándola igual que él, sola, vacía, con el corazón roto, con un dolor en su pecho imposible de describir.

La culpabilidad era tan fuerte que no se sentía digna de su característica.

Sus piernas no pudieron sujetar su propio cuerpo y cayó de rodillas. El suelo se impregnó de las gotas saladas que cayeron de los ojos de la pelirroja.

Taichi veía eso, comprendiendo que su intromisión no solo había hecho daño a su mejor amigo, sino que hasta a la persona que tanto quería.

Quiso salir de su escondite y consolar a Sora, pero ver cómo había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente, gritando una y otra vez el nombre de Yamato, lo hizo desistir de su misión y con el derecho a volver con los demás y no permitir que nadie viera su estado.

.

_Sábado, 12 de octubre de 2002_

Yamato observaba la cajita cuadrada donde se encontraba el anillo que había comprado para Sora. Desde el día anterior y durante toda la noche, lo había estado mirando sin siquiera dormir.

La pérdida del único amor de su vida, el ver como se besaba a otro era una combinación letal para dejarlo sin ganas de nada. Ni la música lo animaba. Al contrario, lo ponían enfermo y con ganas de tirar todo a la mierda.

Todo cuánto había hecho, toda su paciencia y su consideración fueron como una lección para él.

Si hubiera hecho como Taichi y tenido el valor para declararse cuando le había dado su regalo.

Si le hubiera dado antes el anillo, en vez de la canción, eso daría un doble significado de lo mucho que le importaba.

Si le hubiera pedido que le dijera lo que sentía, aún estando Taichi delante.

Muchos hubiera, pero ninguno cumplido, todo por su culpa.

Con brusquedad, arrojó el anillo al suelo, descargando toda la rabia que sentía.

Sora no tenía la culpa de nada.

Ni siquiera Taichi.

A pesar de las intromisiones, él podía haber declarado ante todos que le gustaba. Si se iban a enterar tarde o temprano, ¿qué importaba que hubiera personas delante? Si Sora le correspondía, ¿qué más daba que lo dijera delante de todos?

-¡Imbécil! –se llevó un puño a la frente, golpeándose ligeramente y cerró los ojos, intentando aguantar las rebeldes lágrimas que había soportado durante toda la noche.

.

En la residencia Takenouchi, Sora se encontraba igual o peor que Yamato. Descubrir que lo había perdido y que le había hecho tanto daño, la dejaron como a él, sin poder dormir y con la culpa golpeando una y otra vez sobre su cabeza.

Abrazándose a sus piernas, Sora contemplaba el amanecer con los ojos vidriosos y sin vida. Un panorama visto por Hikari y por Miyako.

Taichi, quién se había sentido responsable de los hechos, le había pedido a su hermana que se quedara con Sora. Miyako, como ya sabía todo, había querido quedarse también. Sin embargo, durante toda la noche, Sora no había dicho nada. Después de haberla encontrado llorando en el piso, la habían llevado a su habitación. Allí había continuado llorando sin cesar, pidiendo estar sola.

Ni siquiera cuando Haruhiko y Toshiko Takenouchi habían llegado a su casa, había querido hablar con ellos.

Sora solo quería estar sola.

Sufrir como Yamato lo estaba haciendo.

Castigarse por haber sido tan débil de corazón.

Si al menos le hubiera dicho que no a Taichi, que aunque todo aquello era muy bonito, ella no podría dejar de amar a Yamato.

Si al menos continuaba con su confesión, a pesar de las continuas intromisiones de sus amigos.

Si al menos le hubiera dicho a Taichi en las salidas después del instituto, que quería marcharse con Yamato, porque quería estar asolas con él.

Si al menos no hubiera sido tan indecisa y tan tonta como para hacerlo esperar.

-Sora… -comenzó hablando Hikari vacilante-. Miyako y yo… regresamos a casa…

Sora no contestó.

-¿Estarás… bien…? –preguntó Miyako, aunque fuera una pregunta estúpida.

Y la pelirroja siguió sin responder, dando a entender que seguía mal o quizás peor.

Las dos menores se miraron por unos segundos, preguntándose silenciosamente qué hacer. Luego volvieron a mirar a la mayor. A través del reflejo del cristal, pudieron ver el rostro demarcado por la angustia. Algo que a Miyako no le gustaba. Cuando había conocido a Sora, ella había sido el vivo retrato de una figura alegre y cálida. Y verla ahora así, la destrozaba. Con intención de animarla, se acercó un poco.

-Oye Sora, no te deprimas. Seguro que todo se arregla.

-¡Miyako! –avisó Hikari para que callara. Sabía por experiencia, que cuando su amiga comenzaba, acabaría hablando de más.

-Yamato te quiere mucho. Una vez cuando le enviaste un mensaje, sonrió sin más.

-Y ahora lo está pasando mal –hablando por fin en un tono desconocido para ambas-. Le traicioné y ahora está sufriendo más que en el pasado…

-Bueno… -insistía Miyako-. Seguro que si hablas con él…

-El daño está hecho –mirando al frente. Miyako y Hikari vieron como de sus ojos vidriosos salían nuevas lágrimas-. No quiere perdonarme y lo entiendo. Besé a otro, aún sabiendo que nos queríamos.

-Pero fue un arrebato y…

-¡Calla, Miyako! –y para evitar que siguiera metiendo la pata, Hikari le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Pero yo soy la que posee el amor. Aunque haya excusa, no justifica los medios –pausando unos segundos, Sora se giró hacia las dos chicas con una sonrisa triste-. Por eso, no voy a salir con Taichi, ni con nadie. No me merezco ser feliz, después de lo que le hice a Yamato.

-¿Acaso vas a renunciar al amor? –preguntó Hikari, asombrada de lo que estaba escuchando.

-Es lo más justo –volviendo mirar al frente-. Yamato está sufriendo por mi culpa. Le he dejado con un vacío imposible de llenar. Me merezco sufrir como él.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –gritó Miyako- ¡Eres la dueña del amor!

-Ahora lo eres tú, Miyako. Espero que no cometas el mismo error que yo hice. Ahora, por favor, dejadme sola.

Y las dos chicas volvieron a mirarse. Miyako quiso volver a insistir, pero ver como el cuerpo de la mayor se convulsionaba, como si intentara reprimir las lágrimas frente a ellas, fue motivo para callar y acatar su orden.

.

_Lunes, 23 de diciembre de 2002_

Casi dos meses habían pasado desde que Yamato y Sora se habían separado. Dos meses donde no habían llamadas ni mensajes a través del D-Terminal como antes.

El incidente del beso, había marcado tanto en ambos, que el solo hecho de mirarse a los ojos, les resultaba incómodo y el recuerdo inmediato de lo sucedido y de su futuro.

Taichi lo veía. Mediante su hermana, se había enterado de lo que Sora había decidido. Había intentado convencerla de que no lo hiciera. Que aquella decisión era fruto de su depresión. Pero fue inútil. Sora había cerrado su corazón y su amor a todos y todo por su mejor amigo.

El moreno también veía el cambio que había experimentado Yamato. Sabía por sus compañeros de banda, que antes en los ensayos, el rubio cometía un alto número de fallos, por lo que se habían visto preocupados por el concurso de nochebuena que tenían. También lo notaban bastante arisco cuando se mencionaba las relaciones sentimentales que ellos mantenían con sus respectivas parejas, como si aquello le molestara.

Quizás debía hablar con Yamato, se decía repetidas veces.

Pero sería inútil. No solo le daría un buen derecho, sino que empeoraría las cosas más de lo que estaba.

Tenía que calmarlo, que estuviera de buen humor.

Pero aún así, no arreglaría nada hablando. La única sería Sora. Pero ella, estando en la misma situación que él, poco podía hacer. Y con su renuncia al amor, peor lo tenía.

-Hola, hermano –saludó la pequeña Hikari, quién llegaba de la calle.

-Hola, Taichi –tras ella, Gatomon saludaba también al moreno.

-Hola –Taichi que había estado sentado en el sofá, se levantó para encararse con la menor. Sus ojos chocolate se dirigieron a una bolsa de plástico bastante pesada.

-Creía que venías del Mundo Digimon –haciendo la pregunta silenciosa de a qué había ido al veinticuatro horas.

-Es que Ken nos ha invitado a una fiesta de nochebuena con los digimons. Y hemos decidido entre todos, comprar algunas provisiones.

-¡Qué envidia! –sinceró Taichi-. A mí también me gustaría que Agumon estuviera aquí para decirme cómo arreglar el problema que tengo.

-¿Hablas de Yamato y Sora?

La respuesta de Taichi era obvia. Si había un culpable para todo aquello era él mismo, por meter las narices donde nadie le llamaba cuando todo era obvio para sus dos mejores amigos.

-Pero podemos hacer que Agumon esté aquí. Si Patamon, los demás y yo estamos, no veo el problema –comentó Gatomon.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Taichi incrédulo.

-Si estoy yo, no veo porqué no puede estar Agumon también –decía la gata digital.

-Entonces podríamos traer también a Gabumon y los demás –dijo Hikari emocionada.

-Eso haría a Yamato y a Sora felices –siguió Taichi más emocionado que su hermana. Entonces, repentinamente, una idea surgió de su mente-. Espera, mañana es Nochebuena, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Y mañana es el concierto de Yamato –hablando esta vez para sí mismo. Ordenando la idea sobre su cabeza para que tuviera lógica, acabó sonriendo ampliamente viendo la solución al problema de sus mejores amigos-. Hikari, llama a Takeru. Tengo que pediros un favor muy importante. Gatomon, quisiera contar también con tu ayuda, si es posible.

-Por supuesto –asintió la gata.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga a Takeru? –preguntó Hikari cogiendo el teléfono.

-Dile que pienso devolver la felicidad a Yamato y que necesitaré la colaboración de Gabumon para ello.

.

_Martes, 24 de diciembre de 2002_

Según el plan de Taichi, Takeru y Hikari se habían marchado antes al Mundo Digimon.

El plan general consistía en llevar a los digimons de los mayores al mundo real para que también pasaran las navidades en compañía de sus amigos más fieles. Según Taichi, aquello debía ser una sorpresa, por lo que, frente a sus amigos, él también fingiría sorprenderse.

Existía la fe de que Gabumon animara a Yamato y Piyomon a Sora, así como animarla a que creyese de nuevo en el amor.

Por eso, como cómplices en el plan, Takeru y Hikari se separaron para buscar a ambos seres digitales para avisarles de antemano lo que ocurría y lo que se pretendía para ese día.

.

Horas más tarde, se siguió con el plan del reencuentro entre los digimons y los mayores. Como era de esperar, aquello había significado una alegría inmensa en los adolescentes. Tanto tiempo separados, una amistad incondicional que la alegría era imposible reprimirla.

Takeru y Hikari se miraban mutuamente entre risas, como la sorpresa de Taichi no era tan fingida debido a su emoción de estar con Agumon después de tanto tiempo, así como comprobar que el plan del mencionado parecía ir bien.

Yamato y Sora estaban felices, alegres y animados de poder estar al lado de sus seres digitales más queridos.

Era una felicidad que parecía no tener fin, por lo que Sora no se había dado cuenta de que Taichi le había metido algo en el bolsillo de su gabardina celeste.

Algo que la avecilla digital sí y que comprendía lo que era. Ahora dependía de ella de que Sora volviera a confiar en el amor.

.

Cuando Sora regresó a su hogar, todavía conservaba la sonrisa de tener a su querida amiga con ella. Tanto tiempo había estado disgustada con su problema, que ni se acordaba de lo que era reír y estar alegre.

Seguro que sus padres se pondrían felices al ver a su incondicional amiga.

-Oye Piyomon, todavía no me puedo creer que estés aquí. No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos –decía Sora mientras se quitaba la bufanda rosa, la gabardina y sus guantes a juego.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, Sora –decía Piyomon arrimándose a ella con los ojos cerrados.

Sora sonrió. Y cuando guardó sus guantes en los bolsillos de su abrigo, descubrió un papelito doblado a la mitad. Extrañada y sin sonarle de nada que hubiera guardado, Sora lo sacó para saber qué era.

Con suma sorpresa, vio que se trataba de un boleto para el concierto que Yamato tenía aquella noche.

-¿Sucede algo, Sora? –cuestionó Piyomon al verla tan callada.

-Nada –doblando el boleto y mirando hacia otro lado.

Ahora recordaba que Yamato tenía un concurso de bandas musicales esa noche. Sin embargo, y a diferencia de sus amigos, no le había pedido una entrada para poder asistir y apoyarlo. Suponía que su presencia lo distraería, provocando fallos y que perdiera el concurso. Además, ella no se sentía capaz de escucharlo cantar sin recordar lo que había perdido y la culpa que la asaltaba, aún después de dos meses y medio.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos? ¿Pone algún insulto contra ti? –preguntó Piyomon para que a fuerza le dijera qué era.

-No… solo… es una entrada para un concierto –pero Sora parecía insistir en no confesarlo.

-¿Un concierto? –Piyomon estaba decidida a obligarla a decírselo para poder ayudarla- ¿De quién? ¿No será de Yamato? Takeru le dijo a Patamon que Yamato tenía hoy un concierto –explicando su conocimiento por el concierto del rubio.

-Sí… es de… Yamato… -dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-¡Genial! ¡Supongo que iremos! ¡Nunca he escuchado un concierto de humanos!

-Lo siento, Piyomon –entrando a su cuarto, mientras le daba la espalda-, pero no vamos a ir. Tengo… tengo que… ayudar a mi madre con la cena de nochebuena.

-Pero al menos vamos solo para escuchar a Yamato. Por algo te dio la entrada, ¿no? Para que fueras a verle.

Sora la miró sin haber pensado en esa posibilidad.

Ciertamente alguien le había metido el boleto sin que se diera cuenta.

¿Habría sido Yamato? ¿Habría sido una indirecta porque quería volver a verla? O quizás… ¿acaso era una señal porque quería hablar con ella y arreglarlo?

Miró de nuevo el boleto.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-Como si eso fuera verdad.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sora?

-Piyomon si quieres ve tú al concierto. Llamaré a Taichi o a Joe para que te lleven.

-¿Qué sentido tendría ir si no estás tú conmigo? –preguntó el digimon con pena-. Yo vine para estar contigo.

-Ya… pero… no quiero ir al concierto… no puedo ir…

Sora creía que ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar por Yamato. Creía que ahora con la pena viviría para siempre. Pero, cuánto más tiempo pasaba aguantándose, más imposible era reprimirse.

¿Cómo podía sucederle eso?

Era porque le amaba tanto, que no se había dado cuenta de que sin él, no valía nada.

-Sora –comenzó Piyomon con suavidad, y tras acercarse a ella, juntó sus manos con las suyas-, sé lo que te ha pasado y lo que sientes por Yamato –la pelirroja la miró sorprendida-. Me lo han contado todo y también tu renuncia al amor. No puedes hacer eso, Sora.

-Ya lo sé… -llorando-. Sé que en el peor de los casos, te puede perjudicar, pero… le he hecho mucho daño a Yamato… no merezco ser amada por nadie…

-Pero Sora, ¿acaso Yamato no te ama?

-Sí, pero… es que… le traicioné…

-¿Y le explicaste que fue un error? ¿Qué en realidad le quieres?

-Fue lo primero que hice… pero…

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con él?

-No, no puedo… y no creo que quiera…

-¿Por qué no? Si te quiere. Seguro que aquel día estaba afectado y no pensaba las cosas con calma. Si vas hoy y le dices que le sigues queriendo, seguro que todo se arregla.

-No… no lo creo…

-¿Por qué tienes el boleto, entonces? Sora es una oportunidad que el destino te da. No debes desaprovecharla –la digimon le abrió la mano donde estaba el boleto-. Seguro que él también te echa de menos. Vamos, Sora. Es nochebuena, el día previo a Navidad donde se produce el milagro. O eso me dijo Takeru.

Aunque todo sonase demasiado ingenuo, el ver el boleto que había aparecido misteriosamente, ofrecía la posibilidad que su digimon decía.

-¿Crees… crees que Yamato lo hizo con esa intención?

-¿Qué tienes que perder?

Sora lo meditó. En realidad no tenía nada que perder. Su amor ya lo había perdido. Su amistad, parece que también. La soledad para ambos ya estaba ganada.

-No puedo hacerlo… -declaró la humana.

-Pero Sora… -estaba a punto de contradecirla, hasta que…

-…a menos –mirándola algo sonrojada- que estés conmigo en todo momento. No creo que tenga la fuerza necesaria para afrontarlo sola. ¿Te importaría estar a mi lado?

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó la digimon feliz.

.

-¡Waaa! ¡Menuda sorpresa, Yamato! –decía Gabumon admirando la guitarra que unidos a la noticia de que su mejor amigo era cantante de banda lo dejaban completamente impresionado.

-Sí. Siento que a pesar de que estés aquí, tengas que estar con Taichi y los demás en lo que dure el concierto.

-No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. Además que estaré con Taichi, Koushiro, Joe y Sora.

Yamato se sobresaltó por unos momentos. Fingiendo buscar algo entre sus cosas, con la intención de no mirarlo a la cara dijo.

-Sora no va a ir –no quería que en su rostro descubriera la razón a ello. Todavía le afectaba el hecho de que la había perdido para siempre. Él mismo la había cagado de pleno.

-¿Por qué? –y como era de esperar, el digimon quiso saciar su curiosidad.

-Porque no tiene entrada –contestó con lo más lógico y razonable.

-¿Y cómo es que ella no la tiene? Si Taichi y los demás sí, ¿por qué ella no? ¿Acaso no le gusta como cantas? ¿O es que ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

¡Bingo!

Y precisamente porque le disgustaba contar mentiras, que no se atrevía a decir una para terminar con el tema.

-Gabumon… -pensando en saber qué decir, qué contestar para que sonara lógico y que no fuera mentira- Ella no me la ha pedido.

-… -el digimon lo miró inexpresivo.

Su compañero humano aún seguía dándole la espalda. Pero era obvio que quería liquidar el tema. Eso sí, como su buen amigo fiel, había notado que su tono era apagado y disgustado.

Y sabía por lo que era, por eso estaba ese día con él. Para animarle, para devolverle la confianza y la amistad que su amigo tenía con Sora. La cuestión del amor, se lo dejaría a Piyomon.

Sus ojos rojos encontraron casualmente una pequeña cajita. Recordando todo lo que Takeru le había dicho, dedujo qué aquello tenía que ser el anillo que Yamato había pretendido regalar a Sora. Decidiendo poner toda la carne en el asador para que le dijera de una vez lo que le pasaba, y aconsejarle para que hiciera las paces dijo.

-Oye, Yamato, ¿qué es esto? ¿Un regalo de Navidad para alguien?

Yamato se giró extrañado, sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo. Cuando vio la cajita, que todavía conversaba como objeto maldito de su destino, se quedó atrapado entre la espada y la pared.

¿Qué contestar cuándo tendría que dar explicaciones adicionales de por qué lo seguía manteniendo? ¿Qué contestar cuando su digimon no tardaría en recriminarle por su mala acción?

-Era para Sora –contestó, preparándose para las preguntas curiosas de su digimon sobre el tema y mentalizándose en que tendría que revelarle que era la chica de su vida y que por estúpido y cobarde, la había perdido.

-… -el digimon le miró, luego el regalo y después con una sonrisa le contestó-. No sabes cuánto me alegro.

-… -mirada confusa de Yamato al digimon.

-Es que dices que "era" para Sora. Supongo que eso es porque no pudiste dárselo por alguna razón. Pero aún así, lo has seguido manteniendo, esperando para dárselo en otro momento especial, como mañana, que es Navidad, ¿no?

-Bueno…

-Además, Sora es una chica estupenda para ti. Perfecta para ti –añadiendo con más énfasis-. Ahora entiendo porque no tiene entrada. No te atrevías a invitarla. Eso es muy propio de ti, Yamato –no había broma, sino comprensión en esas palabras-. Siempre has sido un tímido en esa clase de acciones.

Y quizás, por esa comprensión manifestada y la inocencia que Yamato veía en su digimon al malinterpretarlo todo, que se vio en la necesidad de aclarar y confesarle a alguien todo aquello que lo había tenido al borde de la angustia.

-Sé que Sora es una chica genial. Lo supe desde hace unos meses –sentándose en la cama. Su alma parecía escaparse por la boca al comenzar a relatar toda la historia.

.

-Entiendo –fue la respuesta del digimon azulado, una vez terminado de escucharlo todo. Aunque lo supiera por Takeru, oír los detalles que el rubio menor ignoraba, era lo necesario para ayudar a su compañero-. Así que le dijiste eso, por el sentimiento de angustia que te reconcomía en esos momentos, ¿verdad?

-… -la respuesta era afirmativa a juzgar por su expresión y su mirada fija en la pequeña cajita.

-¿Y no has hablado con ella, desde entonces?

-Fui yo, quién lo fastidió. Y han pasado más de dos meses sin hablarnos. Me resulta incómodo dirigirme a ella.

-Pero tú aún la quieres, ¿verdad?

-… -Yamato le miró inexpresivo.

Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse hacia la ventana. Multitud de parejas caminaban por las calles de Odaiba, felices y alegres. Sora y él pudieron haber sido una de ellas. Hasta podía imaginarse paseando juntos por alguna calle, disfrutando mutuamente de la compañía de sus digimons.

-Yamato…

-Claro que la quiero. Pero ya es tarde –apretando la cajita, donde de tanto de haber hecho aquel gesto durante tanto tiempo, había cogido una forma irregular.

-Y si por un casual, ella te dijera que te sigue queriendo, ¿qué le dirías?

¿Qué, qué le diría?

Soltó una media sonrisa y miró a su digimon con cierta pena.

-Sabiendo todo y conociéndome, ¿aún no sabes la respuesta?

.

.

Sora suspiró con fuerza cuando tuvo delante a Yamato.

El recuperar la confianza para volver a intentarlo, gracias a su digimon y a la esperanza de que Yamato quería que asistiera a su concierto, había supuesto el realizarle unas galletas caseras como regalo de navidad y de disculpas.

Claro que a pesar de todo, cuando había tenido la puerta como obstáculo, el miedo a ver su cara y la pena que le había embargado, habían sido motivos para echarla hacia atrás.

De no ser por el valor y los ánimos de Yagami que había aparecido de improvisto, todavía seguiría parada en la puerta debatiéndose sobre si entrar o no. De hecho, también había sido la mirada de Taichi cargada de compresión y perdón, otro factor que le había llegado al corazón donde le indicaba que aunque estuviera enamorado de ella, comprendía que sus sentimientos eran solo para Yamato.

Además, no podía olvidar que Piyomon estaba con ella. Hasta Gabumon aprobaba el hecho de que estuviera con Yamato. Quizás, esa fuera una segunda señal que el destino le indicaba donde Yamato aún quería que estuviesen juntos.

Dio otro suspiro.

Yamato todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Se encontraba sentado, afinando su guitarra, que no quería romper su concentración. Después de todo, se presentaba para un concurso a nivel nacional, donde hasta la "_Nichiuri TV_" les grabaría. Era un paso para que _Teenage Wolves_ se hiciera famosa y ganarse un nombre en el mundo del espectáculo.

Quizás… quizás debería marcharse sin hacer ruido y volver cuando el concurso hubiera terminado.

-Sora, ¿a dónde vas? –cuestionó Piyomon en alto, cuando había dado un paso hacia atrás.

Sus palabras despertaron a Yamato de su concentración. Y asombrado como había estado de haber escuchado su nombre, se giró a verla, a medida que se levantaba. En sus ojos estaba pintada la confusión más absoluta, donde de ninguna manera se esperaba que estuviera ahí.

-Sora… -murmuró.

La joven, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, apretó el regalo con fuerza, a medida que se sonrojaba.

Tenía que decírselo. Ahora no podía echarse hacia atrás.

Gabumon y Piyomon, aprovechando que ambos se encontraban sumergidos en un mundo donde solo existían ellos dos, abandonaron el lugar con la intención de dejarles la intimidad deseada.

Sora volvió a apretar el regalo contra sí. Su mirada se había puesto decidida y sus mejillas se acentuaron más de color carmín, algo que Yamato veía más asombrado.

-Yamato, yo te…

-¡Ah! ¡Paso! ¡Paso!

Y nuevamente, el destino les había interrumpido. Ese fue el pensamiento de Ishida cuando vio a Jun Motomiya acercarse a él, corriendo como una loca desesperada y cargando de decenas de regalos.

Su primer instinto fue el de apartarse. En su desvío, había cogido también a Sora para que no resultara perjudicada por aquella fanática tan obsesiva que tenía.

Aunque resultara de lo más normal, sentir como Yamato la protegía, fue un aliento de esperanza para la pelirroja.

Ignoró cómo Jun le explicaba por qué estaba ahí, así como las decenas de regalos que eran solo para él. Con aquel pequeño gesto, Sora ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Pues ya me has dado tus regalos. Ahora, lárgate. Necesito estar solo para concentrarme.

-De acuerdo. Pero, ¿qué hay con esa chica que está detrás tuya? –y la desconfianza, así como los celos rodearon a Jun con la clara determinación de no marcharse hasta que le dijera quién era y que la echara como lo hacía con ella- ¿Quién es y qué hace aquí, Yamato?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta a la que no tenía respuesta.

Pero también…

¿Desde cuándo tenía que darle explicaciones a Jun?

-Tranquila, no te preocupes –se adelantó Sora a hablar-. Yo ya tengo a alguien que me gusta. De hecho, hoy empezamos a salir –anunció con un ligero carmín, nerviosa por decir eso en alto.

Aquella noticia supuso un nuevo golpe en Ishida. Su depresión aumentó de tal manera, que no podía creerse que ella dijera aquello con tanta despreocupación, sin tenerle en consideración.

-Siendo así, entonces no hay problema. Yamato no es el tipo de chicos que le roban las novias a sus amigos.

Y era verdad. Pero…

-Bueno, Yamato, nos vemos cuando acabe el concurso –dijo Jun viendo cómo su amiga Momoe Inoue le había mandado un mensaje a su móvil, anunciando lo perdida que estaba por la zona-. Te estaré animando de entre las gradas –marchándose y lanzando un beso al aire.

Una vez solos, Sora soltó el aire de golpe.

-¿Para eso has venido? –preguntó Yamato de golpe e inexpresivo-. Para decirme que comenzaste a salir con Taichi.

Sora le miró y se puso igual de inexpresiva que él.

-Sabes de sobra que no me gusta contar mentiras y sabía que estabas en un apuro.

-Prefiero darle una excusa barata a escucharte toda feliz que sales con Taichi –dándole la espalda, molesto y afectado.

Poco le importaba que descubriera que aún le amaba. Después de todo, había sido él quién le había dado vía libre, ¿no?

¿Acaso no era eso un poco contradictorio?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza viendo como la depresión se estaba transformando en locura.

-Yamato, en ningún momento he mencionado a Taichi. De hecho, no he mencionado a nadie.

-…

-No lo he hecho… -no podía echarse atrás, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirlo. Apretó su regalo y con la decisión y el coraje marcada en sus ojos continuó- porque si decía tu nombre, empeoraría las cosas.

El asombro se coloreó por toda su cara y así la miró, al darse la vuelta. Ella ahí estaba entre valerosa y decidida, apretando aquel regalo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Dijiste que hoy habías empezado a salir con él…

Ante eso, Sora bajó un poco la cabeza.

-Un farol de mi parte si has dejado de quererme. Pero, yo quería decírtelo una vez más y en condiciones. Te quiero, Yamato. Siempre te he querido y he comprendido que si no eres tú, no puedo amar a nadie más. El destino que nos ha interrumpido muchas veces, como tú has dicho, tuvo el propósito de enseñarme eso. Por eso, confío ingenuamente en que tú todavía me quieres y que me hayas ofrecido la oportunidad para que volvamos a estar juntos.

Todavía sorprendido por esa confesión, Yamato se percató de esa última frase sin entenderla. Pero…

-No quiero que sigas sufriendo por mi culpa –continuó-. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerte feliz.

Yamato se fue acercando a ella.

-Aunque no sea una chica atractiva como las demás, por ti estoy dispuesta a cambiar si es necesario. Te aseguro que nunca más volverás a estar solo. Te prometo que borraré el trauma que dejaron tus padres en ti.

El rubio se detuvo a una corta distancia.

Tanto tiempo esperando a escuchar todo eso, que no se lo creía.

-Prometo que lo de Taichi no volverá a repetirse. Te juro que fue como si me obligara a mirarle solo a él, cuando te buscaba a ti para que me salvaras de la situación –la mano de Yamato fue subiendo hasta tocar su mejilla recientemente húmeda por la primera lágrima caída-. Por eso, no puedo entregarte mi amor, mi cuerpo y mi alma, porque –ya lo veía borroso y eso que había estado aguantando por todos los medios el llorar- ya lo tienes desde hace tiempo. Lo tengo muy claro, sino eres tú, no puedo amar a nadie más –repitiéndolo por segunda vez.

-Pero correspondiste al beso de Taichi –dijo sin apartar su mano de su mejilla.

-En aquella situación, mi mente me jugó una mala pasada y te veía a ti diciéndome todo aquello.

-Suena a excusa.

Sora agachó la cabeza. Si ella estuviera en su lugar, también lo vería como una excusa patética. Pero no mentía. En serio, que en aquella incómoda situación, todas las palabras de Taichi se habían transformado en palabras dichas por Yamato. Tantas veces que habían sido interrumpidos, que había rozado el límite y deseosa de escuchar su confesión.

-Pero… sea excusa o no –obligándola a mirarle-, júrame que no te besarás con otro.

-¡Te lo juro! –contestando de inmediato.

La otra mano la apegó hacia él y Yamato en un susurro y muy cerca de sus labios, le preguntó.

-¿Eres capaz de jurarme también que serás únicamente mía para siempre? Tengo mi derecho de que me lo jures por todo lo que me has hecho.

Con una débil sonrisa en sus labios, Sora contestó.

-Lo he dicho antes. Solo eres tú –llevando sus manos enguantadas a sus mejillas-, juro ser tuya y juro hacerte feliz.

-No olvides lo que me has jurado –susurró a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-Nunca –recibiendo el beso con tanta necesidad, que le rodeó el cuello, cuando el beso se intensificó.

Esta vez no besaba a un Yamato ilusorio, sino al verdadero.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Y por fin, después de cómo finalicé el capítulo anterior con trauma en mis pobres lectores, tenemos la tan esperada confesión y unión de la pareja. Podría decirse que si lo dejamos así, sería un bonito final feliz. Pero la historia aún continúa. ¿Y por qué rayos continúa si ya quedaron juntos? Preguntará uno. ¿Acaso pondrá escenas de relleno solo para tener más capítulos? Preguntará otro. Precisamente porque nosotros los humanos somos seres tan imperfectos e impredecibles, que en una relación comenzada con 14 años nunca será perfecta sin pasar por los típicos obstáculos, ¿no? En ese sentido, debemos ser realistas y en los próximos cuatro capítulos que conformarán el fic, lo veremos.

Por cierto, tuve en cuenta los comentarios donde solo Yamato parecía ser el que sufre, sin sospechar que Sora también lo pasó mal. Debido a eso, puse la explicación de porqué correspondió al beso de Taichi.

Otro dato importante: no habrá cap con lemon. Quizás así, una cosa suave, pero muy suavecita.

Pues lo de siempre, espero que os haya gustado, que me regaléis un review (hoy es mi cumple y razón por la que hay tantas actualizaciones), que es un bonito regalo (aunque también admito dibujos/fics de mis tres parejas XD) y nos vemos hasta finales de septiembre (razón, exámenes de selectividad).

'Atori'


	7. Nuevo año, nueva vida

**SUMARY: **Porque antes de que se formalizara su relación, pasaron cosas sin previo aviso.

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora

**Mención de parejas secundarias:** Takeru x Hikari

**Género:**_ Drama & Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WITHOUT WARNING<strong>_

_by: Atori_

* * *

><p><em>Martes, 31 de diciembre de 2002<em>

Los niños de todo el mundo continuaban mirando al cielo. Las mariposas de colores, o lo que era lo mismo, el alma de Yukio Oikawa, flotaba por el cielo llenándolo de luz y con la solemne promesa de permanecer bajo aquella apariencia invisible pero eterna en el mundo digital.

Iori, el primero que había perdonado y ayudar a cumplir el sueño de Oikawa, se había restregado la manga de su jersey contra sus ojos llorosos, para borrar aquel signo de debilidad. Mirando al pequeño digimon verde, compañero del mejor amigo de su padre, lo cogió con la intención de cuidarlo como a Armadillomon, ingenuo de que ahora que había pasado todo el peligro, podría estar con ambos digimons para siempre en el mundo real. Fue el largo suspiro soltado por Taichi, que por alguna extraña razón le llamó la atención. También le llamó la atención la mirada perdida que le había lanzado después a Agumon, siendo devuelta con el mismo sentimiento de pena. Luego el mayor se dirigió a Koushiro, susurrándole unas palabras al oído. Éste lo había observado con asombro, y luego no solo hacia él, sino a Daisuke, Miyako y Ken. Agachando la cabeza y con gran pesar, se dirigió a Gennai. Dijo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, pero que inevitablemente su mirada se había posado en él y en los nuevos elegidos, así como en los demás elegidos del mundo y en los pequeños y nuevos niños que recientemente habían conseguido tener un digimon.

¿Qué pasaba?

¡Ah!

¿Acaso no sería…?

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ingenuo y no recordar el fin de la historia de los elegidos mayores?

Un humano no podía permanecer para siempre en el mundo digital, porque acabaría por convertirse en datos.

Un digimon no podía permanecer para siempre en el mundo humano, porque su cuerpo no lo soportaría y desaparecería para siempre.

Observó al digimon verde, apenado de no poder cumplir su promesa, pero más tristeza le producía separarse de Armadillomon. Se había hecho la ilusión de que una vez terminado los problemas, presentarlo oficialmente a su madre y a su abuelo, aunque este ya lo había visto.

-Escuchadme todos, por favor –anunció Gennai, dirigiéndose a todo aquel conjunto de niños y chicos de distintas nacionalidades-. Quizás algunos, como vosotros –refiriéndose a aquellos niños que habían recuperado la esperanza de creer en los digimons y en sí mismos- desconozcáis lo que sucede ahora que el peligro ha pasado. Pero otros saben que el verdadero sufrimiento comienza a partir de ahora –enfocándose en Taichi y el resto de mayores, quiénes ya sabían de qué estaba hablando-. Lamento comunicaros que es el momento de separaros de vuestros compañeros digimons.

A muchos no les pareció gustarle la idea, otros, quiénes no entendían la razón, exigían que les diera una explicación.

-Ya se lo dije hace tres años a los primeros elegidos, desgraciadamente la convivencia de un humano en el mundo digital es imposible, debido a que éste acaba convirtiéndose en simples datos, es decir, muere inevitablemente –cerrando los ojos-. Lo mismo ocurre con los digimons si están mucho tiempo en el mundo humano.

-Pero, ¿no se puede hacer nada? –preguntó uno de los niños internacionales.

-Yo acabo de conocer a mi digimon –se lamentó uno de los niños que había sido raptado por Oikawa.

-Al decir verdad –comenzó Koushiro a explicar-, Gennai, sus compañeros y yo estamos trabajando en ello. Todavía es imposible estar todos juntos.

-Solo habrá que esperar un tiempo más –alcanzó a decir Gennai con voz esperanzadora, intentando que eso lograse animarles.

-Pero eso no significa que no podamos vernos de vez en cuando, ¿no? –objetó Daisuke, siendo la paciencia una cualidad poco característica en él.

-La puerta siempre estará abierta. Si son pocos días, no habrá problemas.

Y esa respuesta pudo alegrar a todos los niños del mundo, quiénes gritaron eufóricos, incluso había causado que Mimi abrazase a Koushiro ante el impacto de Michael y Joe.

En medio de esa alegría, Yamato y Sora compartieron miradas felices de escuchar aquella noticia, donde aparentemente, Koushiro se había encargado de mantenerlo en secreto. Una proeza si tenían en cuenta la personalidad del pelirrojo.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Verdad, Sora? –clamó Piyomon emocionada- ¡Podremos estar juntas para siempre!

-Te recuerdo que tendrás que compartirla conmigo –añadió Yamato con una sonrisa, a medida que cogía de la cintura de la pelirroja para arrimarla a él.

Piyomon viendo eso, se percató en ese momento de las consecuencias que era el que Sora tuviera pareja. Estaba claro que ahora ya no eran solamente ella y su amiga. Los grandes ojos azules del ave rosa se posaron en el digimon compañero de Yamato e ingenua como una niña feliz dijo.

-No importa porque yo tendré a tu digimon conmigo.

Gabumon entendiéndolo de otra manera, no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate. Yamato y Sora también lo entendieron así, pero viendo la inocencia en la avecilla y el comportamiento bochornoso del mamífero, decidieron callarse y que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

-En ese caso, haceos mutua compañía ahora mismo, Yamato y yo regresamos al Mundo Real para tranquilizar a nuestras familias.

-¿Nuestras familias? –inquirió el joven Takeru, mirándolos con la misma interrogante que Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako, Ken e Iori.

-Después de que fuerais detrás de Oikawa y los niños, llamamos a nuestras familias para explicarles todo el asunto –habló Taichi, acercándose al grupo-. Ellos han querido acompañarnos como muestra de apoyo.

-¿Y también está papá? –volvió a cuestionar el pequeño rubio, con sus recuerdos en aquella falsa ilusión creada por MaloMyotismon, como si no pudiera creerse que su familia volviera a estar unida, aunque no en su definición total.

-Claro –contestó Yamato extrañado de esa actitud. Aunque supiera que su hermano deseaba que sus padres volvieran, muy en el fondo, sabía que eso era inútil. Era lo único en lo que no tenía esperanza.

-Voy con vosotros –siendo lo único en que se rendía, estar los cuatro en un mismo lugar, era tan raro como ver a Daisuke como una persona madura.

-¡Ah! Entonces, yo también iré –se apuntó Hikari-. Así no preocupo a papá y a mamá –dijo como excusa a su hermano, aunque las intenciones fuesen estar al lado de Takeru.

-Entonces, nosotros nos quedaremos con Gabumon y Piyomon –argumentó Patamon, siendo apoyado por la gata digital.

-¡Ey! ¡Que yo también voy con vosotros! –gritaba Daisuke.

-Tu hermana Jun está allí también –agregó Taichi.

-… -el chico se detuvo y aunque su idea era interponerse entre Takeru y Hikari, porque para él, aquello le parecía una marcha en doble pareja, la presencia de su hermana y tener que soportarla era mucho más poderosa-. Será mejor que me quede hasta que se marchen todos. Como nuevo líder esa es mi responsabilidad.

Sin duda preferiría dejar marchar a su querida Hikari con Takeru, antes de tener que soportar a la loca pesada de su hermana mayor.

La intromisión y el apoyo que habían debajo de las palabras de Taichi, sorprendía no solo a los dos más jóvenes, sino que hasta a Yamato y a Sora, especialmente, cuando le había lanzado un guiño a Hikari.

-Parece que Taichi ha madurado mucho –objetó Yamato hacia su novia.

-Eso es lo mismo que creí cuando me dio el valor para poder declararme.

Yamato la miró conociendo de sobra aquel detalle. La misma Sora le había contado que de no ser por Piyomon y Taichi, no se hubiera atrevido a declararse una vez más. Además, su digimon le había contado en aquella noche de nochebuena, que si todo aquello había sucedido había sido ideado por Taichi. Era por eso, que había perdonado a su mejor amigo, así como no sentirse amenazado cuando su novia estuviera a solas con Yagami. Quizás siguiese enamorado, eso era un misterio incluso para él, pero Taichi se había rendido en seguir conquistándola para confiársela. Eso sí, no hacía falta imaginar demasiado para saber que Taichi le rompería su bonita cara si la hacía sufrir.

¡Eso desde luego que no!

Ya habían sufrido demasiado anteriormente y no iba a repetir los mismos errores de sus padres. Esa lección la tenía muy bien aprendida.

Cogiendo la mano de la pelirroja, se la apretó ligeramente, mientras la luz los envolvía para regresar a su propio mundo.

Perceptiva ante eso, Sora le miró con curiosidad.

-Sora –comenzó el rubio sin mirarla- mañana es Año Nuevo. ¿Quisieras empezar el año con nuestra primera cita?

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se encendieron inevitablemente y a medio desaparecer del resto de todos los elegidos, con una alegría imposible de describir, contestó.

-¡Claro que sí!

.

_Miércoles, 01 de enero de 2003_

¡Se suponía que aquello sería su primera cita!

Se repetía Yamato con molestia mientras miraba al grupo con el que casualmente se había encontrado frente al templo atestado de gente. Su hermano con su madre, los hermanos Yagami con su familia, los Inoue y los Motomiya era para soltar irónico que no solo faltaba su novia, sino que también su padre para estar la cuadrilla al completo.

Afortunadamente, Jun no había saltado a su cuello como loca. Todo lo contrario, lo observaba con ira y rencor.

¿Sería que había dejado de perseguirle?

De ser así, iría volando para agradecer, con propina incluida, a los dioses por semejante milagro.

-Hermano… ¡Hermano! –lo llamó Takeru viendo que estaba ensimismado.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué? –volviendo a la realidad.

-Te preguntaba qué dónde está papá.

Inevitablemente, Natsuko Takaishi se tensó por lo que se internó en la plática que los adultos Yagamis mantenían con los Inoue y Motomiya.

-Él se quedó en casa. Ya sabes que no le gustan las multitudes.

-Creía que a ti tampoco –recalcó con recelo, a medida que le echaba una mirada de abajo a arriba-. También creía que no te gustaba usar los trajes japoneses.

Era verdad que detestaba los kimonos japoneses, pero imaginándose que Sora vendría ataviada con el traje tradicional, quería quedar igual de deslumbrante que ella. Quería que viera, que por ella, se pondría hasta las cosas que más detestaba. Todo para hacerla especial.

-¡Takeru! –apareciendo Taichi donde recargó casi todo su peso sobre el menor-. Como sigas centrándote en los nimios detalles de tu hermano, me temo que Hikari pasará de "Hikari Yagami" a llamarse "Hikari Motomiya" –obligando a que mirara como Hikari parecía llevarse bien con los señores Motomiya.

-¡Mierda! –escupió Takeru de manera descuidada e intentando salvar el futuro de Hikari.

-¡Je! Tu hermano es muy predecible. Me recuerda a ti –le dijo una vez a solas.

-Me sorprende que hayas abandonado tu obsesión por Hikari y se la cedas a Takeru tan fácilmente.

Taichi se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando dejas marchar al amor de tu vida por tu mejor amigo, comprendes que no puedes atar a la segunda persona que más quieres. No quiero ver a mi hermana llorar como pasó con Sora.

-Has madurado mucho, Taichi.

El moreno le miró con malicia.

-Eso me coloca sobre ti, Yamato –dándole la espalda para dirigirse a su familia, no sin antes agregar-. Ve a buscar a Sora y pásalo bien, ambos os lo merecéis.

Yamato lo vio marchar y no pudo evitar sonreír y decir un gracias que solo el chico pudiera alcanzar a oír.

.

Gracias a la tecnología de los móviles, Yamato pudo encontrar a Sora, aunque le había costado trabajo identificarla. Sabía que vendría con un kimono, pero no con un kimono de colores cálidos tan hermoso que hacía resaltar su piel, así como su pelo recogido adornado con algunos detalles que la convertía en una de esas princesas de la era Sengoku. Con razón, algunos se paraban a verla con demasiado descaro y lo más misterioso del asunto, que con la atención que llamaba no la hubiera visto antes.

¡Es que estaba increíblemente hermosa!

¡Como una Cenicienta después de que la hada hiciera su magia sobre ella!

-¿Yamato? ¿Estás bien?

Yamato parpadeó varias veces y más cuando la tuvo a un metro de distancia.

¿Cuándo se había acercado? ¿Tan empanado había estado para no darse cuenta?

Sin embargo, vio perfectamente a aquellos tíos que pasaban sus ojos sobre el cuerpo de su novia y eso lo cabreó. Cogiéndola de improvisto por la cintura, la obligó a que caminara a un paso bastante acelerado.

-¿Yamato? –le cuestionó Sora extrañada de esa actitud.

-La próxima vez que vengas tan guapa, no lo hagas delante de tantos chicos –la avisó con un ligero carmín sobre sus mejillas.

Y aunque sus palabras podrían significar indicios para que la pelirroja se sintiera molesta, el hecho de que Yamato se hubiera puesto celoso como un niño pequeño, la hizo feliz.

-Se supone que yo soy la que debe preocuparse de que otras chicas te conquisten –dijo entre risas.

El resto del día, lo pasaron disfrutando de los puestos que se encontraban por la zona. A cada chico que Yamato veía observando a Sora, se encargaba de fulminarlo con la mirada, pegándose a ella, lanzándole el mensaje de que ella era su chica y que pasaría sobre su cadáver si intentaba algo. Por supuesto, que la situación se repetía a la inversa, cuando chicas parecían a reconocer al rubio como el vocalista de "Teenage Wolves". Es cuando Sora se encargaba de dejarles en claro que ella era su chica con insinuaciones para que Yamato la abrazara o riera con ella.

Si allí hubiera un tercer espectador que conociera a la pareja, se reiría por cómo mutuamente parecen indicar a los de su mismo sexo que ellos eran una pareja de enamorados y que no permitirían que personas ajenas, les aguase su primera cita, algo que atesorarían en el futuro. Un futuro impredecible y que no sería de color rosa cómo habían deseado frente al templo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Corto, sin ninguna emoción y continuado después de mucho tiempo. Pero en fin, no iba a ser drama en todos los capítulos y quise incluir algo de humor para animar esto, después de anteriores capítulos. Aclaro de antemano, que las visitas a los templos en Año Nuevo es una costumbre para los japoneses.

Por otro lado, con la relación sorato oficializada como vimos en el anime, quiero incluir algunos capítulos más hasta llegar al futuro con sus hijos, donde como en la narración indica, no será de color rosa. Habrán sucesos por los que la pareja tendrá que atravesar, entre ellos, quizás la rotura. No adelanto más. Jojojo.

Besos y muchas gracias a todos por los que me dieron sus ánimos para mis exámenes de selectividad que por cierto, ¡APROBÉ!

'Atori'


	8. ¡¡AMISTAD! y amor

**SUMARY: **Porque antes de que se formalizara su relación, pasaron cosas sin previo aviso.

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora

**Género:**_ Drama & Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WITHOUT WARNING<strong>_

_by: Atori_

* * *

><p><em>Martes, 13 de mayo de 2003<em>

Martes trece.

Sora arrugó la frente con cierto recelo.

Hoy era martes trece.

Curiosamente ayer habían tenido un problema relacionado con los digimons.

Diaboromon había vuelto buscando venganza sobre Taichi y Yamato. Y al igual que hace tres años, Diaboromon había intentado destruir el mundo real. Hace tres años había sido al activar los misiles militares del Pentágono, en esta ocasión se había presentado él mismo en una nueva y mejorada forma digital.

Omegamon, el vencedor de la anterior contienda, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo, pero la larga batalla que había librado en solitario, lo había cansado y en un descuido, había recibido de pleno el ataque de aquel nuevo y renacido digimon. Daisuke y Ken con su digimon Imperialdramon, lo habían intentado con entusiasmo y muy animados. Pero ellos tampoco pudieron acabar con aquel digimon demonio. Había sido su arrojo y su confianza, que Omegamon le había traspasado su poder a Imperialdramon, convirtiéndose en un digimon de tipo sagrado.

Luego, ni ella misma entendió lo que había ocurrido después. Primero, se escuchó por todos lados el sonido de un silbato, luego el de una armónica y finalmente, todas las melodías de los móviles sonaron sin parar y todos los que presenciaban el combate, durante aquel amanecer soleado y despejado, enfocaron las luces de sus móviles sobre la espada que Imperialdramon portaba. Y finalmente, Diaboromon fue vencido y algo le decía, que esta vez, para siempre.

Todo eso había ocurrido desde la tarde de ayer hasta esa misma mañana. Por eso, es que todavía no comprendía cómo un martes trece, famoso por ser una fecha de mal augurio, fuese la continuación del mal presagio procedente de un lunes doce.

Se palmeó la cabeza unos instantes desechando semejantes disparates.

El martes trece solo era un cuento inventado por sabe dios quién, con el único propósito de crear un mito.

El no haber dormir adecuadamente le hacía pensar estupideces.

De hecho, solo había dormido unas tres horas, las tres horas que había tardado el tren en llevarla a Odaiba para reunirse con Yamato y los demás. Mientras que Yamato y Taichi no habían dormido nada de nada. Ella misma podía confirmarlo cuando, al acompañarles no hacían más que bostezar. Aunque los más vulgares habían sido Taichi y Agumon con su gran bocota abierta de par en par. Yamato y Gabumon, por su parte, habían manifestado la educación correspondiente.

Sonrió para sí misma al recordar la controversia existente entre ambos.

Miró una vez más, el edificio donde Yamato vivía, específicamente a la planta sexta. Las persianas que daban a la habitación del rubio se habían bajado. Señal de que Yamato ya estaría en cama durmiendo sin la intromisión de la luz solar.

Sora suspiró.

Ahora ya podía dejarlo tranquilo. Además, Gabumon aún seguía con él.

-Ojalá yo también pudiera estar con Piyomon –murmuró al darse la vuelta y regresar a su hogar.

.

Los párpados le pesaban como si estuviera sosteniendo un saco de patatas de más de veinte kilos. Llevaba sin dormir casi veinticuatro horas. Y en menos de una hora comenzaban las clases.

Hoy no iría a clase. Y si su padre le echaba la bronca, le explicaría lo pasado y él, consciente de lo que eran los digimons, lo entendería sin problemas.

Hasta dudaba que después de lo sucedido, hubiera clases. Seguro que en boca de todos estaría el tema sobre un insecto grande y asqueroso que había peleado con un gran guerrero cerca del puerto. Si hasta parecía sacado de un cuento de aventuras para niños y el hecho de que fueran unos niños con unos pequeños monstruitos quiénes lo habían derrotado, más confirmaba su conclusión.

Gabumon se movió, de manera que de quedar bocarriba, quedó dándole la espalda. Con su larga cola, ocupando una cuarta parte de la cama, obligó a Yamato a distanciarse un poco de él. Siempre le pasaba eso cuando el digimon dormía con él en su cama.

Con los ojos cerrados, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría gozar de estar con Gabumon. Una marcha precipitada como la ocurrida en Navidades, no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Como mínimo, que le permitieran despedirse como dios manda. Aunque eso no le quitaría la tristeza que le produciría. Gabumon era su amigo incondicional, único y el que realmente entendía su forma de pensar y de actuar.

Orfeo parecía llamarlo y la mente a punto de quedarse en blanco.

Medio adormilado, Yamato sonrió al pensar que en medio de esa depresión, Sora estaría ahí para reconfortarlo.

Después de todo, era su novia y ahora, gracias a Diaboromon al esparcir su foto con ella, después de aquella salida de compras que habían tenido semanas atrás, todo el mundo descubriría que el vocalista popular de "Teenage Wolves" tenía pareja… aunque ella siguiera buscando la seguridad de Taichi y cogiéndole del brazo como a él… …. … … …

Y Yamato quedó frito con ese último pensamiento.

.

Como era de esperar, ni Yamato ni Taichi habían ido a clase. Ni siquiera Koushiro que era extremadamente serio con esas cosas. Mimi se había encargado de enviarle un mensaje, avisándola de que Koushiro se había quedado frito encima de la mesa del ordenador y lo muy gracioso que se veía con aquellas carpetas encima suya, mientras que el pobre no se daba cuenta.

La travesura de Mimi le iba a costar un cabreo del pelirrojo. Y eso que verlo enfadado era toda una proeza. Desconocía si Mimi buscaba ver otra cara del pelirrojo, pues últimamente la veía muy encima de él.

Sin embargo, aquel día apenas hubo clases. Durante todas las horas, se estuvo hablando sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior, principalmente en clase de biología donde se había debatido que la presencia de aquellos "monstruos" era el resultado de un fallo de algún laboratorio que experimentaba con animales.

Sora casi se cae ante tal teoría, así como ver como varios lo confirmaban y ponían verdes a aquellos químicos que buscaban la gloria mediante sus locos experimentos.

¡No era así!

Quería gritar.

¡Aquellos seres son digimons!

Quería proclamar.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto, la campana sonó anunciando el fin de la clase.

La teoría expuesta por su profesora de biología continuó durante las clases siguientes, provocando la molestia en Sora, porque llegaba momentos en que decían que aquellos "monstruos" eran tan horripilantes, que le daba asco verlo, y eso lo consideraba como una ofensa contra Piyomon.

Lo peor, es que de tanto escuchar de animales clonados y monstruos, no pudo evitar explotar y confesar la verdad.

¡Son seres digitales, digimons! ¡Seres con la capacidad de hablar y algunos destinados a proteger a su compañero humano!

El hecho de hablar de algo tan descarriado, propia de una película ficticia o salida de los videojuegos, provocó la risa y burla de sus compañeros de clase y posteriormente, de sus profesores.

Sin poder demostrarles que era verdad, Sora solo pudo callar y aguantar lo que le vino durante el resto del día.

A la salida, más cabreada no podía estar. Todo el mundo la miraba y se reía de ella.

De hecho, su anuncio había corrido por todo el instituto como un cotilleo por la prensa rosa.

Repentinamente, su mal humor se disipó para transformarse en sorpresa, al descubrir en la entrada a Yamato quién iba acompañado de alguien más bajito que él y tapado cuerpo entero con un anorak azul, por lo que dedujo que tenía que tratarse de Gabumon.

-¡Yamato! –corriendo hasta él toda extrañada-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte –respondió simplemente.

Y esas palabras dichas, aunque provistas de sentimientos, fueron como un bálsamo para la pelirroja que le quitó el mal humor que tenía y una enorme sonrisa se adornó en sus labios.

-Gracias, Yamato.

Ignorante de lo sucedido y de la felicidad que le había causado su presencia, Yamato solo sonrió brevemente. Al decir verdad, su representación venía dada de lo que había soñado. Su último pensamiento inconsciente de Sora buscando la protección de Taichi, en vez de la suya y el tratarlo de la misma manera que a él, hizo que una pesadilla lo acechara y la inseguridad sobre sí mismo.

¿Se comportaba como el novio que debiera?

¿Su trato poco afectivo provocaba que Sora se estuviera cansando de él?

¿Su actitud ignorante respeto al amor hacía que Sora se fijara en aquel que podía demostrarle su amor abiertamente?

Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando vio pasar a un grupo de chicas, compañeras de su clase, que cuchicheaban de algo y luego observó cómo se reían entre ellas. No escuchó de qué hablaban, sin embargo, una de ellas se había ocupado de decir en alto para que él lo escuchara.

-Pobre Yamato-kun, tener que andar lidiando con una novia tan loca.

Sin duda, aquello fue suficiente para dejarlo confuso. Gabumon era un segundo sorprendido de escuchar esas palabras cargadas de malicia y dirigidas a alguien tan buena y sensata como Sora.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –no tardó en preguntar el rubio gravemente.

-Nada, no ha pasado nada –contestó la pelirroja cortante. Sabía del genio de Yamato y sabía cómo respondería ante los demás, a base de golpes. Sobre todo, porque la prueba de que los digimons existían estaba ahí presente. Pero por hoy, había tenido más que suficiente, que lo que menos deseaba era ser rescatada por el novio como las típicas princesas de hadas. Y ella tenía su orgullo-. Venga, vámonos a casa.

Cuando se disponía a seguir el camino que llevaba hasta su casa, su brazo fue detenido por una mano tan fuerte y tan conocida, donde la hizo entender que la conversación sobre el tema no había llegado a su fin.

-Sora, dime qué ha pasado.

Ya era una orden y además con esa voz tan dura y fría, que hasta podía sentir como Gabumon retrocedía silenciosamente, como si quisiera dejarles intimidad.

-…

Decírselo, sería que él la rescatara, y ese era un problema en el que se había metido ella solita. Pero también sabía que Yamato no pararía de insistir hasta saberlo. Y una mentira tampoco quería contársela.

Curiosamente, se veía envuelta en la misma situación que hace unos meses, antes de ser novios.

¿Es que siempre iban a estar así?

La fortuna pareció sonreírle a Sora, cuando escuchó la melodía de su móvil, señal de llamada.

Yamato le dejó la mano libre para que cogiera el aparato infernal, maldiciendo a quién estuviera al otro lado de la línea. Sora, sin mirarlo, sacó su móvil.

Que no lo mirara, fue como la respuesta a una de sus preguntas.

¿Se comportaba como el novio que debiera?

No.

Él no tenía derecho a ORDENARLE que le dijera algo, si ella no quería. Eso era ser un novio dominante con la posibilidad de ocasionar la desconfianza en la pareja. De reojo, observó la mirada de reproche por parte de Gabumon, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con su actitud.

Suspiró silenciosamente, como si así le diera la razón y pidiera disculpas.

No volverá a pasar, parecía a transmitirle a través de su mirada azul. Tendría mucho cuidado y sobre todo, aprender a autocontrolarse.

Sin mirar el número al que pertenecía a su destinatario, Sora le dio al botón de descolgar.

-¡SORA! ¡SORA, TIENES QUE VENIR DE INMEDIATO! –dijo la voz estruendosa de Tachikawa, sin darle tiempo a decir nada- ¡YA VERÁS QUE RISA CUANDO TE CUENTE LA REACCIÓN DE KOUSHIRO CUANDO DESPERTÓ! –riéndose con ganas, recordando la hazaña.

-¡Mimi! –escuchó de fondo la voz molesta del pelirrojo.

-¡ES QUE FUE DE CHISTE! ¡PARA GRABARLO Y PONERLO EN YOUTUBE! –volviéndose a reír. (NA: sé que en el 2003 todavía no existía el youtube, pero bueno… ignoremos ese dato XD)

Sora sonrió a medias, observando cómo su amiga Mimi seguía igual de efusiva que siempre. Con ella, siempre era alegría y risas. Su ingeniosidad parecía no conocer límites, especialmente en el arte culinario, tras recordar su gusto de la nata con los huevos fritos.

-¡Y BUENO QUE TIENES QUE VENIR PARA ACÁ, SORA! ¡Y A VER SI LOCALIZAS A YAMATO PORQUE NO DOY DADO CON ÉL! ¡Y ESO QUE ESTAMOS TODOS AQUÍ! ¡SOLO FALTÁIS VOSOTROS DOS!

-Mimi, Yamato está aquí, conmigo –dijo Sora, siendo lo primero que pudo decir desde que cogió el teléfono. Se giró para ver dibujada en la cara de su novio la sorpresa. Aunque estuviera al otro lado de la línea, parecía que Yamato había escuchado toda la conversación, quedándose pasmado por la ferocidad a la hora de hablar sin dar tiempo a decir algo.

-¡CON QUE ESTÁIS JUNTITOS! ¡EH, CHICOS, LOS TÓRTOLOS ESTÁN JUNTOS! ¡Y GABUMON CON ELLOS!

-¡Mimi! –la reprendió Sora roja como un tomate-. Yamato solo ha venido a buscarme.

Y que por poco, casi se enzarzan en una pelea.

-¡POBRE GABUMON! –insistía Mimi y Sora pudo escuchar risas de fondo, reconociendo la de Miyako especialmente- ¡Y POBRE PIYOMON! ¡LA POBRE AQUÍ, CON UNA CARITA DE PENA!

A Sora casi se le cae el teléfono móvil ante lo escuchado. Yamato también lo había escuchado y observó la emoción que comenzaba a emerger en el semblante de su novia. Y como no escucharlo, si la voz de Mimi siempre le rompía los oídos, menos cuando cantaba. Pues si algo bueno reconocía en la Tachikawa, era aquella voz melodiosa, propia de ángeles. Pero eso ahora era secundario. Ver a Sora en una extraña mezcla de alegría con lágrimas, era como ver a una niña en su día especial donde sus padres le regalaban lo que había pedido con tantas ganas. Sin duda, se trataba de una emoción imposible de describir. Y él, lo entendía muy bien.

-Piyomon… -pudo decir la pelirroja, unos segundos más tarde- ¿está… está aquí… en el mundo real…?

-¡Y PALMON! ¡Y LOS DEMÁS! ¡Y HASTA GENNAI! ¡ESTÁN TODOS EN LA ESTACIÓN DE TELEVISIÓN! ¡Y CON UN NOTICIÓN…! ¡UFF! ¡VAMOS, SORA, TIENES QUE VENIR PORQUE…! ¡UFF! –decía con una intriga donde se peleaba consigo misma por decirlo como una niña pequeña.

-Eh… sí… claro… -y colgó con el corazón bombardeándole a mil. Piyomon estaba en su mismo mundo y a juzgar por el tono tan emotivo de Mimi, venía acompañado de una muy buena noticia. Miró a Yamato, donde las palabras apenas le salían, y ya ni hablemos de una frase coherente.

Pero Yamato entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía.

-Gabumon –dirigiéndose a su propio digimon, el cual este comprendiendo bien lo que quería, solo asintió con confianza.

Justo en esos momentos, otro grupo de adolescentes, compañeros de clase de Sora, salían del instituto hablando entre ellos. Una gran luz cegadora, los obligó a mirar al frente y ver sorprendidos a un gran y extraño lobo azul.

-¿Qué… qué… es esa cosa? –promulgó uno de ellos aterrado.

Vieron como Yamato ayudaba a Sora a subir sobre el lomo de aquel lobo azul mutado, para después subir el propio rubio de manera ágil, como si lo llevara haciendo toda la vida. Y entonces, aquel lobo mutado comenzó a correr velozmente, perdiéndose en la lejanía. Los adolescentes se miraron entre ellos y recordando las palabras de Takenouchi dijeron con ligera confusión.

-¿Digimon?

.

En menos de cinco minutos, Garurumon había llegado a la estación de televisión. Sora nada más ver a su compañera digital, saltó del digimon de Yamato, y sin perder contacto visual con su querida amiga, corrió hasta ella para abrazarla con alegría y efusión. Una escena conmovedora que era vista por todos los elegidos allí presentes junto a sus compañeros digimons y un Gennai jovial.

-Odio interrumpir estos momentos tan tiernos –carraspeaba el único adulto ahí presente-, pero creo que lo que viene después será un momento más que justificado para expresar vuestra alegría y emoción.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yamato intrigado, observando las caras demasiado contentas de sus amigos. Incluso los ojos de su hermano brillaban de tal manera, como si sus padres hubieran vuelto a casarse. Y luego estaban Miyako y Mimi con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero que no parecían haber llorado de tristeza.

-Parece que lo de Diaboromon tuvo su buena consecuencia –comenzó Taichi de lo más animado.

Yamato ya no aguantaba más la intriga. Gabumon que había vuelto a su etapa básica, se acercó a su compañero también sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¡DE AHORA EN ADELANTE PODREMOS ESTAR CON NUESTROS DIGIMONS PARA SIEMPRE! –Miyako que ya no soportaba más, lo soltó con una emoción, mientras abrazaba exageradamente a Hawkmon, de modo que el ave digital pedía auxilio por ese abrazo tan asfixiante que le daba.

La cara de Yamato fue la perpleja. Sora también durante unos segundos.

-¡Sora! –Piyomon que ya lo sabía, sonreía con la emoción en su rostro rosa y después recibió el abrazo y las lágrimas de felicidad de su compañera humana.

A Yamato y hasta a Gabumon les había tomado bastante procesar aquella información. No se lo creían.

¿En serio?

¿De verdad?

-Además de todo eso, de ahora en adelante, cada niño que nazca tendrá su propio compañero digital –siguió anunciando Gennai-. Los cuatro dioses sagrados se ocuparán de ello.

Pero Yamato ya no escuchó eso último, ni Sora tampoco. La alegría de estar con sus queridos amigos era demasiada como para pensar en algo más.

Era martes trece y desde ese momento, sería un día de buena fortuna.

.

_Miércoles, 15 de mayo de 2003_

La noticia de que los digimons estarían con sus compañeros humanos, era algo que los humanos, desconocedores de su existencia, tenían primero que procesar. Se haría poco a poco, y lo harían todas las copias de Gennai por todo el mundo.

En el instituto de Odaiba, ver a un pequeño dinosaurio naranja, una especie de perro a dos patas azul, una ave rosa bastante grande y un… lo que parecía un insecto rojo, dejaba a todos los estudiantes y profesores boquiabiertos.

Taichi y los otros les explicaban que se trataban de digimons y todo lo que habían vivido hace tres años. Eso significó que aquellos que se habían burlado de Sora, avergonzados le pidieran disculpas.

Así pues, el primer día transcurrió bastante alborotado, ya que muchas chicas sentían curiosidad en aquellas mascotas parlantes. Y como curiosas que eran, sentían deseos en tocar aquellos muñecos tan "cucos". Aunque Tentomon siempre fue la excepción.

Mejor, se decía junto a su compañero humano. Así podrían estar tranquilos en la sala de informática.

.

Por la tarde, después de clases, Yamato y Sora se encontraban sentados en la banca de un parque junto a sus amigos digitales.

-¡Qué cansancio! –suspiraba el rubio mientras se estiraba, como si hubiera estado corriendo durante dos horas sin parar.

-Desde luego Yamato, no entiendo por qué todas las chicas son como Mimi –decía Gabumon, siendo para él, una experiencia estar rodeado de chicas gritonas que no paraban de manosearle. Y gracias a dios que no pretendieron quitarle su querido abrigo de piel, que sino…

-En general una chica es así.

-Pero tú no lo eres –refiriéndose a Sora.

-Por eso Sora es tan especial –intervino Piyomon sin poder remediar el clamar su afecto por su amiga.

-Pero no creo que sea la única –contradijo Gabumon rompiendo la magia de Piyomon-. No imagino a Hikari tan alocada y tan… -intentando buscar la palabra que describía a aquellas chicas que tanto le habían mareado- malolientes.

Involuntariamente, Yamato soltó una mueca de risa por la palabra de su digimon. Si ellas le hubiesen escuchado.

-¿Malolientes? –inquirió Sora, sin entenderle muy bien. Todas aquellas chicas que se habían acercado, estaban bien limpias. Algunas maquilladas de más y perfumadas, pero… … …repentinamente, Sora entendió- ¿No querrás decir que olían a algo muy fuerte?

-Sí, eso es –confirmaba el digimon azulado.

-Gabumon eso es porque ellas se echan colonia o perfume, como quieras llamarlo. Lo hacen para oler bien.

-¿En serio? –inquirió el digimon no muy convencido de eso. Pues su nariz no le engañaba y si esas chicas querían oler bien, solo le ocasionaba que se tapara sus fosas nasales de inmediato.

-Dejémoslo aquí –cortó el rubio y vio al frente un puesto de takoyaki- ¿Os apetece unas bolitas de pulpo?

Las barrigas de ambos digimons no tardaron en decir que sí.

De esta manera, la tarde pasó animada entre las confesiones de ambos digimons sobre su experiencia con sus compañeros de clase y con sus profesores. Una felicidad compartida y un sueño hecho realidad.

.

_Domingo, 06 de julio de 2003_

Verano, estación asfixiante y al mismo tiempo, estación de vacaciones de verano. La estación perfecta para lucir aquellos vestidos o minifaldas tan lindas que la mayoría de las chicas tienen guardadas en sus armarios y que deseosas, pretenden lucir sus piernas perfectas, o en el caso de los chicos, la estación ideal para sacarse la camiseta y lucir sus perfectos pectorales y provocar el griterío femenino para satisfacer su ego masculino.

Otra de las ventajas que ofrecía julio, era el poder pasear libremente con tu pareja o con tus amigos, sin tener la presión de las tareas puestas por el profesor de turno o el típico trabajo con aquel compañero de clase que te desagrada.

Para Sora, aquel mes significaba salir más tiempo con Yamato. Un descanso a la tormenta que le esperaba, cuando estuvieran en la secundaria alta. Por Joe, había escuchado que desde el primer curso, los profesores se ponen insistentes sobre la carrera universitaria que quieres estudiar.

Ciertamente, todavía no tenía ni idea sobre qué estudiar. Pero vamos, que tampoco era la única. Yamato era otro que no tenía ni idea sobre qué carrera escoger, por lo que deducía que no se dedicaría a la música profesionalmente, a pesar de tener talento. Todo lo contrario a Taichi, que desde las primeras aventuras digitales, supo lo que quería ser: Político. Una sorpresa que había dejado boquiabiertos a todos.

-Sora, ¿vas a salir? –la interrumpió la voz de Piyomon, observándola detenidamente.

-Sí, ya te dije ayer que tenía una cita con Yamato –le contestó mientras se miraba en el espejo, observando si iba bien presentable.

-¿Y a qué hora vas a volver? –volvía a preguntar la avecilla provista de sentimientos.

-No lo sé, Piyomon. Dentro de dos o tres horas –le respondió Sora extrañada, ya que no era la primera vez que su digimon le hacía la misma pregunta cuando salía con Yamato.

-La otra vez dijiste lo mismo y tardaste casi cinco horas –y en su voz no pudo ocultar su molestia al respeto, algo perceptible para la pelirroja.

-¿Estás enfadada? –preguntando directamente, negándose a creer su propia pregunta. Piyomon podría tener ataques de afecto, de depresión, pero nunca de enfado.

-Contigo no -aclarando de antemano-, estoy enfadada con Yamato.

-¿Con Yamato? –repitió Sora sin entender porqué y preguntándose qué habría hecho su novio contra su digimon, sin encontrar ninguna razón.

-Él te aparta de mí. Siempre que sales, tiene que ser con Yamato y nunca salimos las dos juntas, y además, hay veces que no quieres que vaya contigo, porque quieres estar asolas con él –espetando con rencor lo que había estado guardando durante semanas.

-Piyomon… -sintiéndose culpable por su estado. Suspirando pesadamente, se agachó para estar a su altura-. Piyomon, debes entender que ahora Yamato es otra persona muy especial para mí.

-Y seguro que al final Yamato se convertirá en único para ti, dejándome a mí de lado –murmuró con más pena, indispuesta a aceptar a compartir el corazón de su amiga con otra persona.

-Piyomon, no digas esas cosas. Eso nunca va a pasar.

-¡Es la verdad! –defendiéndose-. Hasta vas a pasar el miércoles la noche con él.

Ante esa última frase, Sora se alteró toda y miró para todos lados, esperando que su madre no saliera de la cocina y descubriera el pastel. Con lo que le había costado conseguir y preparar una coartada para justificar su noche fuera de casa, para que ahora su propio digimon se lo arruinara.

-¡Piyomon! Te dije que eso era un secreto que no debían enterarse mis padres.

La avecilla rosada bajó un instante la cabeza y poco después la levantó con una revelación que impactó completamente a la pelirroja.

-Entonces, deja de salir tanto con Yamato o le diré a tus padres qué pasarás la noche con él.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Se me va acumulando el tiempo, improviso a la hora que escribo, en vez de seguir con lo planeado, pero a veces cuando uno escribe, vienen nuevas ideas imprevistas. Y así es como llegó esta última frase, donde hasta a mí me sorprendió, porque soy fan de Piyomon. Pero quería expresar los celos y la envidia del digimon al no poder estar continuamente con su amiga. Y dado que Piyomon es un digimon con un enorme afecto hacia Sora, pues es una oportunidad para explicar la madurez de los digimons en este campo. Y bueno, que también Yamato y Sora tendrán su problema y que seguramente lo abordaré en el siguiente capítulo. Un capítulo que seguramente actualizaré la semana que viene.

A propósito que los hechos relatados sobre Diaboromon, son referentes a la cuarta película.

Hasta entonces, nos vemos y como digo siempre, espero que os haya gustado.

'Atori'


	9. ¡¡AMOR! y amistad

**SUMARY: **Porque antes de que se formalizara su relación, pasaron cosas sin previo aviso.

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora

**Mención de parejas secundarias:** Takeru x Hikari; Ken x Miyako; Patamon x Gatomon; Gabumon x Piyomon

**Aviso: **Lime muy, muy ligero

**Género:**_ Drama & Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WITHOUT WARNING<strong>_

_by: Atori_

* * *

><p><em>Domingo, 06 de julio de 2003<em>

-Entonces, deja de salir tanto con Yamato o le diré a tus padres qué pasarás la noche con él.

Sora miraba a su digimon sin reconocerla en lo más absoluto.

¿De dónde había salido esa envidia mal sana?

¿Dónde estaba su amiga comprensiva y afectuosa?

¿Qué había pasado con aquel digimon que en día de fin de año le había dicho que aunque Yamato estuviera con ella, la digimon estaría con el digimon de su novio?

-Piyomon, ¿estás hablando en serio? –cuestionó la pelirroja, con la ligera esperanza de que su digimon le estuviera gastando una broma, aunque de ser así, sería una broma muy pesada.

-No –contestando con rotundidez-. No quiero que salgas más con Yamato. Quiero que estés solo conmigo.

-¡Piyomon! –las palabras de su digimon, parecían como las de un niño pequeño malcriado- ¡No puedes prohibirme semejante cosa! ¡Debes entender que no estaremos juntas para siempre! –espetó malhumorada.

Piyomon retrocedió hacia atrás. Había visto a Sora enfadada con algunos de sus amigos, incluso con ella misma, pero nunca de esa magnitud, como si le estuviera diciendo: "_Te odio y ya no te necesito para nada._"

-Lo sabía… -repuso la digimon con pena y a punto de llorar-. Sabía que al final me apartarías de tu corazón. Prefieres estar solo con Yamato.

-¡No es eso! ¡¿Es que no entiendes lo que te quiero decir?! –definitivamente había llegado un punto donde Sora se había exasperado. Amaba a Yamato. Se había convertido en la razón de su amor. Pero también quería a Piyomon, como la mejor amiga que nunca había tenido. Sin embargo, nunca nadie podía estar veinticuatro horas seguidas con la misma persona. Era demasiado asfixiante, y eso su digimon debería saberlo de sus primeras aventuras digitales.

-Lo entiendo muy bien.

-¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! –viendo como nada había cambiado en su rostro rosa.

Y esas palabras, marcaron más a la avecilla, que se volvió inexpresiva.

Una puerta se abrió, justo en ese instante, y de ahí se asomó la señora Takenouchi con una flor entre sus manos. El griterío entre su hija y la digimon, la había interrumpido de su trabajo mientras realizaba su trabajo.

-¿A qué vienen estos gritos?

Sora no contestó, sino que miró hacia otro lado. También que le iba decir:

"_Que se había enfadado con su digimon porque quería chantajearla con algo que su progenitora no le permitiría. Y que por cierto, se trataba de pasar la noche fuera con su novio_"

Antes le daría la razón a la digimon.

Y para la sorpresa de la adulta, la digimon de su hija salió corriendo en dirección hacia la salida. Emprendiendo el vuelo, se perdió en el horizonte. Sin comprender nada, Toshiko se enfocó en Sora y acercándose a ella preocupada, especialmente al ver lágrimas rebeldes en sus ojos rojos, no tardó en preguntar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada –contestó sin poder mirarla. Lloraba sí, pero de rabia. En ese estado, no pudo evitar murmurar- Piyomon, baka. (1)

.

_Lunes, 07 de julio de 2003_

Piyomon se encontraba en el Mundo Digital. Se había marchado de casa de Sora y no le había dicho hacia donde se dirigía. Tampoco es que tuviera muchos sitios donde meterse. Solo el gran Mundo Digital, su mundo de origen, era al único donde podía ir y sentirse como en casa. Y ciertamente, si tenía que ver como Sora salía con Yamato, preferiría quedarse en su mundo, que sufrir día a día.

-¡Piyomon!

La avecilla levantó la cabeza y se giró. Distinguiendo la voz de Palmon, se fijó en que venía acompañada de su compañera humana. También estaban Gatomon con Hikari y Hawkmon con Miyako, pero para su decepción no estaba Sora. Y acompañado a ese sentimiento negativo, se le sumó otro, la envidia. Sus compañeros digimons vivían felices y sin el problema de que su compañera tuviera una pareja.

Volvió a mirar el frente, apenándose más. Aunque reconocía que se había pasado, ¿acaso Sora no querría verla más? ¿Acaso todo lo que habían compartido, se había terminado?

¿Por qué no podía comprenderla? ¿Es que no entendía que se encontraba en un mundo lleno de humanos donde solo ella la quería? ¿Acaso había olvidado que en el mundo humano todavía empezaban a comprender su existencia? ¿Acaso había olvidado que todavía existían humanos que la miraban como lo que realmente era, un monstruo digital?

-¡Aquí estás! –anunció Mimi, una vez que llegaron a su lado. Colocando los brazos en jarras comenzó a acusarla- ¡Hay que ver el alboroto que has causado! ¡Te marchas sin decir nada y no vuelves! ¡¿Te parece bonito?!

O sea, que lo que ocasionaba era molestia, dedujo Piyomon.

-¡Mimi! –la reprendió Hikari- ¡Eso no ayuda nada!

-Además, ya sabíamos que estaría aquí –aportó Gatomon.

-Que para eso nos mandó Sora, para que habláramos con ella –confirmaba Miyako.

Piyomon levantó la cabeza, solo para mirarlas con extrañeza.

-¿Sora os pidió que vinierais? ¿Y por qué ella no vino? –desde luego le molestaba que mandara a terceros y no viniera ella misma. Eso le daba más razones para pensar que se estaba cansando de ella.

-Ella esperaba que si nos escuchabas a nosotros, entenderías su punto de vista –contestó el ave masculino.

-¿Vosotros también opináis como ella? –cuestionó desilusionada de que de repente todos estuvieran contra ella, incluidos sus colegas digimons.

-Es normal que Sora prefiera estar asolas con Yamato. Las parejas de enamorados son así –habló Palmon teniendo como única experiencia las telenovelas latinoamericanas que veía con Mimi.

-Palmon, con ese comentario me parece que lo único que has conseguido es empeorar la situación –dijo Hikari observando la tristeza en la avecilla. Parecía tan vulnerable, que daba pena y la necesidad de adoptarla como su digimon.

-Piyomon –comenzó la gata, sentándose a su lado-, quizás te moleste el hecho de que tu compañera humana pase más tiempo con otro. Lo entiendo perfectamente –mirando a Hikari, la cual se puso colorada al entender de lo que estaba hablando-. Pero debes recordar la suerte que tienes, en comparación con otros digimons.

-¿Suerte? –mirando sin entender a qué se refería y sin ver esa fortuna por ningún lado.

-Así es. La pareja de tu compañera tiene un digimon -recordándole.

-Piensa que Gabumon también se sentirá solo en los momentos que Yamato y Sora se achuchan –continuó Miyako con picardía.

-Miyako, creo que sobran los detalles –aportó Hawkmon abochornado.

-Además, Yamato no es de los empalagosos –acotó Mimi aliviada de haberse quitado ese enamoramiento suyo que había tenido de niña.

-¿Nos centramos en el asunto o seguimos desilusionando a Piyomon? –pidió Hikari, fastidiada de que ella, que era la menor, tuviera que ser la voz de la razón.

-De todas formas, Miyako tenía algo de razón –seguía Gatomon-. Debes pensar que no eres la única que lo pasará mal sola. Yo entendí eso cuando me uní a vosotros –Piyomon la miró como si no comprendiera aquellas últimas palabras-. Hace cuatro años –procediendo a explicarle-, tuve el presentimiento de que Hikari iba a llevarse muy bien con el pequeño Takeru –sonriendo con ternura, al recordar las sonrisas que se lanzaban mutuamente-. Quizás fuera por mi condición de ángel, no lo sé, pero previniendo eso, decidí forjar un lazo con Patamon para afrontar juntos los momentos que ellos estuvieron solos.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ya me acuerdo! Takeru había pasado de un niño llorón a un príncipe de cuento de hadas, cuando se trataba de Hikari –dijo Mimi con nostalgia.

-Y Hikari se arrimaba mucho, muchito a Takeru –siguió Palmon, para vergüenza de la portadora de la luz.

-Sin embargo, han pasado tres años, y Hikari sigue sin decidirse a decirle nada a Takeru, para alivio de Daisuke –dijo Miyako con intenciones de aportar material que dejase a la más joven más avergonzada.

-¿Debo recordarte que tú estás igual o peor que yo con Ken? –contraatacó Yagami roja e indignada.

Y ante esa verdad, Miyako calló irremediablemente. ¿Cómo decirle al guapo y atractivo Ken Ichijoji que le gusta con lo loca y poco atractiva que era? Con esa inseguridad, no daba avanzado en el tema del amor y el peligro de que alguna chica guapa de Tamachi se lo arrebatara. Y el vivir tan distanciados, más temor la acechaba.

-Gatomon –interrumpió la avecilla rosada, ignorando el problema amoroso de las dos humanas más jóvenes-, ¿estás intentando decirme que forje lazos con Gabumon?

-Un sentimiento muy fuerte es algo que puedes dividir en dos. Uno con aquella humana que tanto aprecias y el otro, por el digimon que estará con vosotras. Después de todo, nosotros los digimons, desde el primer momento que sabemos que nuestro compañero tiene pareja, nos vemos en la necesidad de protegerlo también.

-Proteger… a Yamato… -eso lo había llegado a pensar durante las Navidades, así como el hecho de pensar que Sora quedaría destrozada si algo le sucediera al rubio.

-También tienes la opción de hacer como Sora –siguió Palmon, esta vez con júbilo-. ¡SER LA NOVIA DE GABUMON!

No hizo falta ver que aquella solución dejó varias gotas en las cabezas de algunas, así como nerviosismo y rojo en las mejillas de Piyomon.

-Que… yo… -repitiéndolo sin haber pensado nunca en esa posibilidad por lo absurdo que resultaba. Un lobo y un ave. Ya con eso, cualquiera pensaría que el lobo se comería al pobre pajarillo, para imaginarlos como una pareja.

-¡Tienes razón, Palmon! –gritó Mimi como si hubiera descubierto el secreto de la pólvora-. ¡Si Piyomon se hace novia de Gabumon, no tendrías que sentirte mal porque estás sola!

-¡Y cuando Yamato y Sora tengan su hijo, nacería también un digimon donde se convertiría en vuestro hijo! –sumándose Miyako al entusiasmo de Tachikawa y de la digimon planta.

-¡Vaya una tontería! –espetó la digimon gata con despecho-. Para empezar, los digimons no se pueden enamorar.

-¡Vaya golpe más bajo para Patamon! –corearon al unísono Mimi, Miyako y Palmon divertidas.

-¡Bah! –cruzándose de brazos, mirando para otro lado, viendo que ahora mismo sería inútil razonar con ellas, catalogándolas como un trío de tontas.

Mientras las tres se reían de la gata blanca, donde el rojo amenazaba con aparecer sobre sus mejillas blancas, Piyomon reflexionaba sobre el hecho de estar de pareja con Gabumon, considerándolo como algo imposible debido a la diferencia de personalidades, imposibles de que pudieran congeniar.

Quizás sí podrían congeniar, pero como amigos. Sin embargo, volvíamos al mismo punto. Él era todo lo contrario a ella.

.

_Miércoles, 09 de julio de 2003_

Ya habían pasado tres días. La noche estaba despejada y era extremadamente calurosa. Un factor que ayudaba en ese día bastante especial para ella. Y lo disfrutaría de no ser porque su digimon seguía molesta y viviendo sola en el Mundo Digital. Reconocía que la echaba de menos y odiaba estar enfadada con ella. Pero si su digimon no aceptaba su relación con Yamato, era como no aceptarla a ella.

Había tenido fe en que si escuchaba la opinión de sus amigas y de sus digimons, entendería mejor cómo se sentía. Pero según parece, después de la charla, la digimon había pedido estar sola. Eso sí, tenía que agregar que tanto Mimi como Miyako y hasta Palmon estaban la mar de divertidas, mientras que Gatomon indignada y ligeramente colorada. Desconocía los detalles, por la simple razón de que el hecho de saber que su digimon quería seguir apartada de ella, le había dolido en el alma.

-Sora, ¿estás seguro de querer hacerlo?

La voz de su novio había sonado tan desconfiada, como su rostro visto a través del reflejo del cristal.

Ocultando la preocupación impresa en el semblante femenino, Sora se volteó a verle con su sonrisa característica.

-¡Claro! Tenemos que aprovechar que tu padre pasará la noche fuera. Además, Mimi volverá pronto a Estados Unidos, por lo que no podría tener una coartada hasta que vuelva de nuevo a Japón.

Eso era verdad, reconocía el chico. Tener una oportunidad para hacerlo era algo tan difícil, como hacer el pino durante más de un minuto, especialmente por Sora. Él que casi siempre se la pasaba solo en casa, no tenía problema, pero ella… tenía que preparar la coartada con alguna de sus amigas. Hikari ya era la primera en descartar, por el simple hecho de que Taichi vivía en la misma casa. Y aunque la mente de un padre pudiera ser retorcida, la de un novio lo era más. Miyako era la segunda en ser descartada, no solo por la presencia de su hermano mayor, sino porque Momoe, la hermana mayor de Miyako, era la mejor amiga de Jun Motomiya. Una de esas míseras casualidades de la vida, como por ejemplo, la aparición repentina de Motomiya, podría llevar una cosa a la otra y descubrirse todo el pastel. Por lo que Mimi era perfecta para la coartada, aunque después tendría que soportar sus piques que lo dejarían más rojo que un tomate maduro.

-De verdad –continuó Sora con más convicción, habiéndose acercado a él, donde una fina línea invisible los separaba-, estoy bien –la pelirroja cogiéndole de la mano, tomó el control de la situación y lo guió hasta la habitación del chico-. Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Pero aún así… Yamato podía ver la inquietud en sus ojos rojos.

Quizás, porque el rostro del muchacho era como un libro abierto, que Sora para apagar aquella suspicacia, se puso de puntillas para besarle con todo el amor y el deseo que había guardado en las últimas semanas. Pues, no sabía si era el verano o las hormonas adolescentes que le pedían más con Yamato, que llevaba un tiempo con unos calores y soñando cosas realmente pervertidas, donde su novio siempre era el protagonista. Eso, antes de que ocurriera el problema con Piyomon.

Piyomon… ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan culpable?

¡No! ¡Tenía que olvidarla!

Olvidarla…

.

"_-Y seguro que al final Yamato se convertirá en único para ti, dejándome a mí de lado –murmuró con más pena._

_-Piyomon, no digas esas cosas. Eso nunca va a pasar._"

.

-…

Contagiado por su deseo, Yamato procedió a corresponderla gustosamente. La besaba, recorrería su figura, buscando desesperadamente donde terminaba la prenda para levantarla y tocar toda la carne que tuviera a su alcance. La arrimaba tanto como podía a su cuerpo, para que notara el efecto que le provocaba su beso. Cuando sintió la cama tras sus piernas, no tardó en acostarla, quedando ella boca arriba, mientras él procedía a quitarle la camiseta roja. Eso hizo que interrumpieran el beso, ambos jadeantes, por lo tan profundo que había sido. Y en una fracción de segundo, todo el deseo ardiente se esfumó del cuerpo masculino. El fuego que lo había quemado de manera que en algún momento, se había abierto la camisa, fue apagado por agua bien congelada al ver lágrimas salir de los ojos cerrados de Sora.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la pelirroja, extrañada de que se detuviera tan bruscamente. Abriendo los ojos, no solo vio la impresión de Yamato, sino que lo veía borroso. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de las lágrimas acariciando sus mejillas-. Ah… disculpa, no es nada… -apartándolas con una sonrisa forzada.

Pero Yamato, ahora la miraba inexpresivo.

-No es nada… -mientras volvían a caer más lágrimas de aquel rostro fingido.

Y para sorpresa de la pelirroja, Yamato la abrazó con fuerza. No era un abrazo cargado de deseo, sino más bien reconfortante, donde obligaba a que su rostro se escondiera sobre su pecho desnudo, a sabiendas que odiaba llorar frente a los demás, aunque él estuviera incluido.

-¡Maldita sea! –maldijo el rubio-. No doy conseguido que quites esa manía de preocuparte más por los demás que por ti misma.

Y aunque hubiera rabia en su voz, su abrazo seguía siendo de lo más consolador y delicado, que cuando su mano se posó sobre sus cabellos, moviéndolo con dulzura, supuso la ruptura de aquella barrera emocional que hasta entonces, había soportado con dificultades y hasta con dolor.

Y lloró. Lloró como alma en pena, como si no tuviera fin.

Aquel día Sora lloró como una niña pequeña en sus brazos, gritando desconsolada palabras incoherentes que salían producto de la batalla mental que la pelirroja mantenía consigo misma.

Yamato no decía nada, solo escuchaba y la reconfortaba con aquel abrazo. Pero a él también le dolía. Dolía, porque sentía aquellas lágrimas mojándole el pecho, como dagas clavándole el corazón. Sus ojos azules se tornaron decisivos. Basta de quedarse de brazos cruzados observando. Haría algo para que su novia recuperase la amistad con Piyomon.

.

Sora dormía en su cama. Una escena donde Yamato la había imaginado aquella mañana, pero en otras circunstancias. Se supone que él tendría que estar durmiendo con ella, después de haber hecho el amor. Y se supone que la pelirroja tendría que tener un rostro feliz. El rubio cerró los ojos y con la decisión tomada desde hacía horas, se levantó de la cama para ir a la habitación de su padre y activar el ordenador de su padre. No quería que Sora se despertara. Ahora lo que más necesitaba era descansar. Había llorado durante horas y lo había sentido en su propia carne, que resultaba una experiencia demasiado dolorosa, casi como el día en que sus padres se habían divorciado y él se había separado de Takeru.

Con el ordenador operativo y conectado a Internet, Yamato mandó un mensaje al D-Terminal de su hermano, sin importar que fueran las tres de la mañana y la posibilidad de que estuviera dormido y soñando con la hermana de Yagami.

¡No le importaba!

Si iba a hacer algo para solucionar el problema, no lo iba a dejar para cuando amaneciera. Necesitaba a Gabumon y lo necesitaba ahora.

.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido, Gabumon. Y perdona por despertaros a ti y a mi hermano. Pero es urgente –decía Yamato apurado.

-No te preocupes, Yamato. Estaba leyendo una de las historias que Takeru había escrito. Aunque creo recordar que Takeru te ha soltado unas cuantas maldiciones, porque soñaba con el día de su boda o algo parecido –recordaba el digimon-, pero seguro que mañana ya lo habrá olvidado.

Yamato sonrió por un instante.

-Por cierto Yamato, creía que querías estar solo esta noche, porque ibas a pasarla con Sora.

-Bueno… esa era la idea… pero pasó un imprevisto –explicando de manera muy breve-. Oye, Gabumon, dime la verdad, ¿a ti te molesta que pase más tiempo con Sora que contigo? –preguntando de antemano. No quería pedirle algo que implicaba la digimon de su novia, si Gabumon opinaba lo mismo que Piyomon.

-Para nada –contestando con franqueza-. Lo que yo no puedo darte, te lo da Sora y eso me hace feliz.

-… -Yamato suspiró aliviado.

-¿Es que quieres que hable con Piyomon o algo? –preguntando, conociendo ya el problema de las dos féminas.

-Por favor –fue toda respuesta de Yamato, donde sonaba más a una súplica que a una respuesta escueta.

-No te preocupes y dile a Sora que no se inquiete más –tranquilizándolo con una sonrisa, convencido de que no habría problemas.

.

Piyomon seguía en aquel mismo lugar donde Mimi y las demás la habían visitado. Daba la impresión de no haberse movido desde entonces. La avecilla había encontrado un lugar en aquel claro tan tranquilo donde reflexionar, que le permitía observar el horizonte y la actividad de algunos digimons, así como las peregrinaciones de otros que cambiaban su hábitat por otro mejor.

Todo transcurría según su ciclo para aquellos digimons felices. Todo menos para la avecilla digital. Quizás debía unirse a ellos, para superar su soledad y la pérdida de Sora, pero… estaba lo que Palmon y las demás le habían dicho.

Primero, el hecho de que Sora estaba en su derecho de vivir la vida al lado de Yamato, porque así eran las parejas, según la versión de Palmon. Con ello, había llegado a la conclusión de que las parejas en general, eran egoístas. Pero entonces, ¿acaso ella no lo era también al monopolizar a Sora?

Segundo, el forjar lazos con Gabumon, debido a esa '_suerte_' que tenía. No mentía que Gabumon era un digimon sensato y no tan cargante y fastidioso como otros, pero era eso precisamente. Tan educado, tan ejemplar, tan distinto a ella, que dudaba el que congeniaran como el caso de Patamon con Gatomon que parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro. Excepto cuando el digimon mamífero se comportaba como un niño.

Y tercero, si Mimi y las demás sabían el problema que la acechaba, pues seguramente Yamato se habría enterado. Si el rubio y su digimon, sabían lo que opinaba, probablemente se sentirían molestos con ella. Vamos, que no se sentía capaz de mirarles a la cara. De hecho, Yamato a veces era tan rencoroso, que para empeorar la situación, Sora, podría ponerse de su lado, dejándola más abandonada.

Ya hasta tenía dudas de volver a casa de Sora.

Tenía miedo de que no la perdonara, pero sobre todo, no tenía el valor de encararla y de pedirle lo siento.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

La sorpresiva voz de Gabumon tan cerca de su persona, hizo que Piyomon se sobresaltara. Girándose, más sorpresa tenía, porque ahí estaba él, a una corta distancia. Tan ensimismada había estado, que no lo había sentido llegar. Un grave problema, porque… ¿Y si hubiera sido un digimon maquiavélico? Aunque fueran pocos, aún abundaban por el Mundo Digital.

-¿Puedo? –volvía insistir el digimon azulado, sin obtener más respuesta que su rostro cargado de asombro.

-Ah… sí… -mirando a otro lado como cobarde, mientras se preguntaba qué hacía él allí. Quizás para darle algún sermón por no aceptar a su compañero humano o por estar enfadada con él. Gabumon sentía una amistad muy fuerte e intensa por Yamato, que estaría dispuesto a protegerlo, a pesar de no hacer lo correcto.

Pero, ¿y qué pasaba con sus sentimientos? Él mejor que nadie debía entender que sus respectivos compañeros humanos los estaban dejando de lado. O quizás, Gabumon no venía a darle la charla, sino a pedirle ayuda para hacer separar a Sora y a Yamato.

¡Por eso estaba ahí!

Ya que además, era el día en que Sora pasaba la noche en casa de Yamato. Es decir, que ahora mismo, mientras los dos humanos se lo pasaban bien solos, ellos se encontraban marginados.

.

-…

No obstante, pasaba el tiempo y Gabumon no decía nada de nada.

Impaciente e intrigada, Piyomon observó de reojo al digimon azulado. Se había sentado a su lado y se había quedado silencioso, observando el horizonte con una pequeña sonrisa, como si no tuviera nada que decirle, tan solo hacerle una compañía silenciosa.

Pasó otra hora y el digimon azulado permanecía en la misma posición sin decir palabra. Fue el tiempo límite donde Piyomon no pudo aguantar más y exclamar.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

-¿Te molesta?

-No… -reconocía. Él no decía nada, no la agobiaba con tonterías, pero…-. Pero es que llegaste y te has quedado aquí mirando sin decir nada. Creía que te quedabas con Patamon y Takeru porque… -y no pudo completar la oración por lo doloroso que le resultaba.

-Patamon y Takeru se tienen mutuamente. Pero tú estás sola.

-… -porque ella quería, le recordaba la voz de su subconsciente. Porque lo que había provocado era una riña de niña pequeña. Pero estaba en su derecho. Ella era una digimon con Sora como su única amiga, fuera de eso, no tenía a nadie más.

-Yo sé muy bien lo que es la soledad y sé que no es nada agradable –la digimon le miró curiosa-. Por eso, cuando Yamato está con Sora, él me deja con su hermano para que no esté solo. Es su manera de preocuparse por mí.

-Pero Sora me dejaba en su casa –protestó la digimon, encontrando una nueva razón de que su amiga se estaba olvidando de ella.

-Seguro que te dejaba con su madre, para que le hicieras compañía –aseguraba el digimon- Según Yamato, la madre de Sora también se encuentra sola porque su marido viaja continuamente.

-Pues… -y la digimon hurgó en sus recuerdos, buscando alguna vez en donde la dejara en casa sin la presencia de Toshiko, pero no dio con ninguno. Se calló y bajó la cabeza, dándole la razón al digimon macho-. Pero –quiso alegar terca a su ideal-, con el tiempo Sora me olvidará. ¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo cuando Yamato pasa más tiempo con Sora que contigo?

-En absoluto, porque confío en Yamato y en su amistad –su rotundidad fue una sorpresa para la digimon-. Además, mi único deseo es ver a Yamato feliz y es algo que veo cuando está con Sora. Por eso –mirándola con alegría y devoción-, me gustaría aprovechar para agradecerte que hayas protegido y guiado muy bien a tu compañera.

En esos momentos, los ojos azules de la digimon miraron de distinta manera al azulado, como si hubiera tenido una revelación y tuviera a alguien distinto.

.

"_-…debes recordar la suerte que tienes, en comparación con otros digimons."_

"_-Piensa que Gabumon también se sentirá solo en los momentos que Yamato y Sora se achuchan –continuó Miyako con picardía."_

"_-…Debes pensar que no eres la única que lo pasará mal sola… … …tuve el presentimiento de que Hikari iba a llevarse muy bien con el pequeño Takeru. Quizás fuera por mi condición de ángel, no lo sé, pero previniendo eso, decidí forjar un lazo con Patamon para afrontarlo juntos, en momentos que ellos estuvieron solos."_

"_-Un sentimiento muy fuerte es algo que puedes dividir en dos. Uno con aquella humana que tanto aprecias y el otro, por el digimon que estará con vosotras."_

"_-También tienes la opción de hacer como Sora –siguió Palmon con júbilo-. ¡SER LA NOVIA DE GABUMON!"_

"_-Que… yo… -repitiéndolo sin haber pensado nunca en esa posibilidad por lo absurdo que resultaba. Un lobo y un ave. Ya con eso, cualquiera pensaría que el lobo se comió al pobre pajarillo, para imaginarlos como una pareja."_

"_-¡Y cuando Yamato y Sora tengan su hijo, nacería también un digimon donde sería vuestro hijo!"_

.

Los comentarios de sus amigas aparecían como flashes por su cabeza, convencida de que todo eso podría ser la solución a su soledad, así como poder ser la novia de Gabumon. Pues ahora, y quería debatirlo, que no resultaba tan descabellado que un lobo y un pájaro fuesen pareja.

.

"_-…Para empezar, los digimons no se pueden enamorar."_

.

El recuerdo de la gata no la derrumbó de sus sentimientos. Ella misma, como digimon de la portadora del amor que era, le demostraría que los digimons también podrían enamorarse. Aunque claro, lo más difícil era dar el primer paso y lo más importante, si Gabumon sentía lo mismo.

¡Vaya!

Ahora entendía como se sentía Sora en aquel día de Nochebuena.

Pero bueno, ser muy amigos y hacerse mutua compañía era un buen comienzo, ¿no?

-Oye, Gabumon… -comenzó la avecilla, tímida de repente, como si el hablar con Gabumon le costara-, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-¿Te importaría…? ¿Te importaría quedarte conmigo, cuando Sora y Yamato estén solos?

-Solo si perdonas y vuelves con Sora –aunque la pregunta le satisfacía, ya que era una señal de que aceptaba la relación de su compañera, quería asegurarse de que todo marchaba como antes y así tranquilizar a la novia de su amigo.

Y ante la extrañeza del digimon azulado, Piyomon se había tornado insegura y con un rojo que marcaba su piel rosada.

-¿Vendrías conmigo? –preguntando tímidamente.

Asumiendo que debía ser por la vergüenza de haberse marchado de casa y enfadado con Sora, Gabumon asintió con una sonrisa.

.

_Lunes, 01 de mayo de 2006_

Los años iban pasando, muy rápidos para Yamato. Parece que había sido ayer cuando la digimon de su novia se había enfadado de tal manera, donde lo había tachado a él como enemigo número uno de su persona, igual que un digimon ángel con un digimon demonio. Afortunadamente, su intervención y la de su digimon, había ayudado a que el lazo de amistad entre Sora y Piyomon se uniera nuevamente. Incluso la digimon rosada le había pedido disculpas en persona, completamente arrepentida. Y por si eso fuera poco, le daba la impresión de que la digimon protegía su relación como paño en oro. Si Sora y él tenían una pequeña discusión por alguna tontería, la digimon aparecía para que hicieran las paces desesperadamente. Había ocasiones en que se ponía a llorar, porque quería que se perdonaran.

Y por último, estaba el hecho de que Piyomon se apegaba demasiado al suyo, ante la incomodidad de este. Se lo pasaban juntos, cuando Sora y él lo estaban en sus momentos de privacidad, pero según lo que le contaba Gabumon, la digimon rosada no paraba de hablar con entusiasmo, de apegarse tanto a él y de hablar de un futuro donde Sora y él estarían casados y con un hijo.

Soltó una mueca.

El futuro…

Desde que era niño, su padre no paraba de decirle que aunque el futuro había que labrarlo, no se rindiera en conseguir sus sueños. Y no lo haría. El año que viene, sería el comienzo. Y sin embargo, no estaba muy contento.

Llegando a su habitación, tiró su mochila a un lado y se acostó bocarriba de golpe.

-El futuro… mi futuro…

Tenía claro qué hacer, que ser, que estudiar. Lo había considerado desde el primer año de secundaria baja. Pero hasta ahora, nunca había imaginado lo que ocasionaría su decisión. Incluso tenía la oportunidad. Su tutor le había dicho que lo habían aceptado en…

-Hola, Yamato –saludaba su digimon, entrando por la puerta de su habitación-. Por fin llegas –agregando como si fuera realmente un alivio verle.

-Hola –saludándolo desde su posición con su rostro inexpresivo, donde sus ojos eran tapados por su flequillo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntaba el digimon perceptivo de su estado.

-Pronto terminaré la secundaria y entraré a la universidad –respondió con el mismo tono.

-Ah, es verdad –sentándose en la cama junto a él-. Dijiste que habría una ceremonia de graduación o algo así, ¿no?

-…

-Y Sora también se graduará… entonces Piyomon también irá… -agregando con cierto fastidio. Aunque le agradaba estar con la digimon, a veces se ponía tan pesada como Palmon en sus días. Otras veces se ponía tan tímida que el hablar con ella, era como hablar consigo mismo. No la daba entendido. Lo que sí entendía, es que últimamente le resultaba fastidioso estar con ella.

-Sora irá a la universidad de Tokio. Quiere estudiar diseño –contestaba Yamato, manteniendo ese tono neutral.

-Y tú abandonarás la música y dijiste que estudiarías un tipo de ingeniería, aunque no recuerdo cual.

-Ingeniería aeronáutica y que solo puedo estudiarlo en América. Y me han aceptado –respondiendo. Gabumon le miró, observando la tristeza marcada en su rostro-. Eso significará estar cuatro años separado de Sora. Cuatro años donde significará el fin de nuestra relación.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

(1) _baka_: Supongo que esta palabra la conoce todo el mundo, pero para aquellos despistados, es una palabra japonesa que significa, "tonta" ó "estúpida"

Di terminado este capítulo como había prometido, pero no el del fandom de _Inuyasha_, que nada más publicarlo, seguiré escribiéndolo y actualizarlo lo antes posible.

En cuanto a este fic, volveré a actualizarlo la semana que viene. En este capítulo hubo más relación entre los digis, que entre Yamato y Sora, pero bueno, como quiero ser fiel a la serie, los digimons tienen algo que ver en sus vidas. E insisto, yo creo que a Piyomon le habría sentado muy mal separarse de su amiga, y tal como he escrito, habría caído en el enamoramiento, debido a su personalidad tan afectiva. El caso es que aquí Gabumon parece no verla así.

Respeto al capítulo anterior, ya lo expliqué en mis notas de autora y el comienzo se basa en la cuarta película de _Digimon_: "_El regreso de Diaboromon"_. Si escribo las notas de la autora no es solo para agradecer y demás. Comunico de paso a **Bat** **Shiyama** que Omegamon no es una digixros. No equivoquemos los términos. Es una fusión de WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon y punto.

Y bueno, pasamos de un problema, para otra de gran importancia y común que puede peligrar su relación. Una relación a distancia nunca es buena. O sino recordad lo que le pasaron a Yuu y Micky de _Marmalade Boy_ XDD

Por lo demás, gracias por los reviews y lo de siempre, espero que os guste.

Hasta la semana que viene.

'Atori'


	10. El cumpleaños de ella 2ª Parte

**SUMARY: **Porque antes de que se formalizara su relación, pasaron cosas sin previo aviso.

**Pareja principal: **Yamato x Sora

**Mención de parejas secundarias:** Gabumon x Piyomon; Takeru x Hikari; Ken x Miyako; Patamon x Gatomon; Hiroaki x Natsuko

**Aviso: **Lime muy, muy ligero

**Género:**_ Drama & Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WITHOUT WARNING<strong>_

_by: Atori_

* * *

><p><em>Lunes, 01 de mayo de 2006<em>

-…solo puedo estudiarlo en América. Y me han aceptado –respondiendo. Gabumon le miró, observando la tristeza marcada en su rostro-. Eso significará estar cuatro años separado de Sora. Cuatro años donde significará el fin de nuestra relación.

-¿Eso significa que…? –dejando la pregunta a medio hacer, pero que su amigo se imaginaba la continuación. Por una parte, la más egoísta para el digimon, sería un alivio, ya que no tendría que soportar más a Piyomon; pero por otra, que su amigo se separase de Sora, supondría una tristeza y un vacío que ni él podría llenar.

-… -Yamato solo soltó un suspiro y sin mirarlo, se levantó de la cama bruscamente-. Es mejor que no sepas mi decisión, serías un libro abierto para Sora y Piyomon.

Gabumon lo miró con una interrogante. ¿En serio pensaba no decírselo?

.

_Viernes, 05 de mayo de 2006_

-Vaya hermano, hay que ver la suerte que tienes.

-¿Suerte? –repitió el rubio, abandonando de sus labios la taza de café. Se concedió unos segundos para pensar a qué venía aquella fortuna que al parecer, envidiaba su hermanito Takeru. Miró a la derecha de la cafetería del instituto donde ahora Takeru estudiaba, y vio cuatro chicas mirándo_les_ con emoción. Luego a su izquierda, otro grupo de chicas que hablaban entre ellas y luego les miraba con una sonrisa. Finalmente a sus antiguas profesoras que en vez de comer por la boca, lo hacían por sus mejillas, al mirarles tan descaradamente. Y ni hablemos de las encargadas del local-. Pues yo veo que somos los dos los que llamamos la atención del público femenino. Aunque yo estoy comprometido, por así decirlo. Así que, creo que tú eres el suertudo al tener tantas chicas a tu disposición –retornando a beber su café negro-. Como todavía no te decides con Hikari –agregando después.

-¡Hermano! ¡Quieres dejar ese tema de una vez! –exclamó mosqueado el menor- Además, debo recordarte que tú también no te dabas decidido con Sora-nesan.

-Querido hermanito –mirándole a través de su taza con picardía-, a tu edad ya estaba saliendo con Sora. Tú superas el record de la familia al estar casi siete años con la indecisión y el miedo a Taichi.

-Con un hermano tan sobreprotector como Taichi-san, que me recuerda mucho a ti y las consecuencias que eso provocaría.

-Como por ejemplo, que te mate.

-Por ejemplo –asintiendo.

-Y otro ejemplo es Daisuke, ¿verdad? Temes que deje de hablarte si le confiesas a Hikari.

-¿Sabes, hermano? A veces odio ser tan transparente ante tus ojos –comentó con cierta ironía.

Yamato solo rió por su comentario. Estirándose, alargó la mano para revolverle su cabello libre. Estando en el instituto y con el uniforme, su hermanito había tenido que dejar de usar, aquellos gorros, que tanto le gustaba.

-Olvidemos el tema de chicas entonces, y dime por qué sientes envidia de mí.

-Pues está claro. Mientras yo aún tengo clases, tú tienes todo el tiempo libre del mundo.

-Bueno –volviendo a coger su taza-, cuando comience la universidad, sentiré yo envidia de ti por tener tan poco que estudiar.

-Al final, ¿irás a América? –preguntó el menor inexpresivo.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que iría a América? –inquirió alarmado. Los únicos que sabían que había presentado una solicitud, aunque no estuviera seguro de que lo aceptaran, habían sido Gabumon y su padre… ¡Su padre! Suspiró con fuerza- Ha sido papá, ¿no?

-Más bien, lo escuché mientras se lo decía a mamá. Piensan que cómo estás dando evasivas, que no quieres hablar del tema porque te entristece dejar a papá solo.

-…

-Escuché también cómo mamá que si eso, que viniera vivir con nosotros –y aunque la idea de que su hermano se fuera tan lejos le disgustaba, aún tenía su compensación, por lo que asomaba una pequeña sonrisa-. Eso sería una buena oportunidad para ellos, ¿no?

-…

-Y Patamon que anda muy pícaro últimamente…

-No me voy a América –confesó inexpresivo.

Takeru quedó callado, mirando sorpresivo a su hermano, quién tenía su expresión bien oculta a través de su flequillo rubio.

-Procura no decírselo a nadie, ni a Patamon, ni a Gabumon.

¿Cómo?

Pero…

-¡¿Qué has dicho, hermano?! ¡¿ES QUE PIENSAS RECHAZAR LA OPORTUNIDAD DE TU VIDA?! –acabando por gritar.

Su grito, atrajo la atención de los que estaban en la cafetería y Yamato lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Si te lo he contado, era para dejar que siguieras ilusionándote –bebiendo otro sabor de aquel café tan amargo, como su mirada en esos momentos.

-Pero… -aún alucinado por lo que estaba escuchando. Aunque intimidado por su frialdad, intentó no seguir gritando-. Creía que si habías solicitado ir a la universidad de Estados Unidos, era porque querías estudiar ingeniería aeronáutica y allí tendrías salida a patadas.

-Lo estudiaré aquí, en Japón.

-Pero –siguiendo contrariándolo-, ¿no decías que aquí las posibilidades de conseguir trabajo eran nulas?

-¡Mira, Takeru! –dejando la taza bruscamente, derramando parte de su líquido-. ¡Tengo a Sora! ¿Entiendes? ¡Y ni loco voy a estar cuatro años al otro lado del continente sin poder estar con ella! ¡Aunque existan los móviles, la mensajería instantánea y el Internet, no me siento capaz de aguantar una relación así! ¡Y dudo que ella tampoco pueda!

-¿Es decir que estás renunciando a tus sueños por Sora?

-… -mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pero, si ella se entera no se lo perdonaría.

-Por eso mismo, cuida esa bocota o te partiré la cara –amenazó tan serio, como dispuesto a cumplir lo dicho.

-Pero, ¿qué le dirás a papá y a mamá? ¿Es que piensas mentirles? ¿Y a Gabumon también?

-Mira Takeru, si ellos se enteran de que rechazo por Sora la oportunidad de estudiar en América, no lo entenderían, y punto –sentenciando el tema.

-¡Hombre! ¡Los hermanos Ishida juntos! –apareciendo Daisuke de repente- Hay que ver lo fácil que sois de encontraros –observando a todas las chicas enamoradas.

-Hombre, Daisuke. Tú también eres fácil de encontrar con esos pelos tan propios de Taichi –se mofó Yamato viendo el nuevo look del menor tan parecido a Yagami.

-¡Je! –riendo orgulloso-. Eso es que tienes envidia, Yamato

-¡Sí! –replicó con ironía, mirando a su hermano- ¡No sabes cuánta!

Y aunque aquello sería motivo de risa, el menor no tenía ganas de reírse. Se encontraba abrumado por la noticia de su hermano. Que se quedara en Japón, le alegraba, pero que abandonara sus sueños, le disgustaba. Y aunque la razón fuese buena, a su _hermana_ no le haría ninguna gracia.

¿Qué haría él en su lugar?

¿Sería capaz de abandonar sus sueños por la mujer que amaba?

Como portador de la esperanza, la respuesta era un no clarísimo. Tendría fe en que los años que los separaría, no repercutiese en su relación.

Él tendría fe como portador de la esperanza que era…

Pero…

¡La otra persona no tenía el mismo sentimiento de creencia que él!

¡La otra persona sufriría sin que él se percatara!

¡La otra persona pensaría lo que no era al verle con amigas más atractivas que ella!

Takeru miró atentamente a Yamato que no dejaba de meterse con Daisuke, el cual le devolvía sus ironías. Su hermano mayor parecía feliz. Feliz de quedarse en Japón con su padre, con él, con Sora… pero… así como él era transparente para el mayor, el mayor a veces también resultaba transparente para el menor. Y podía apreciar la tristeza que le embargaba abandonar sus sueños.

.

_Sábado, 06 de mayo de 2006_

Yamato esperaba delante de la fuente junto a su digimon. El rubio aprovechaba aquellos momentos libres, antes de entrar en la estresante universidad, como la llamaba Kido. Si antes el peliazul se sentía agobiado por los exámenes preliminares hacia la universidad, ahora estaba peor, donde apenas tenían noticias de él. Hasta Gomamon parecía pasar más tiempo en su mundo de origen, según lo que le contaba Gabumon.

-Ahí están –dijo su digimon soltando un suspiro donde pedía a algún dios que le diera paciencia por la tardecita que le esperaba.

-¡Hola! –saludaba frenéticamente la digimon rosada desde la distancia.

Yamato solo sonrió con gracia. Y enfocó sus ojos azules en las recién llegadas. De inmediato, comprobó la contradicción existente entre la frescura de la digimon y el semblante sombrío de su novia.

-Hola –saludó Yamato a la pelirroja- ¿Pasa algo?

La joven no respondió, solo lo miraba de frente seria y molesta.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntando directamente hacia el ser que estaba todo el tiempo con ella.

-Pues no lo sé. Ayer recibió una llamada de Miyako, y desde entonces…

-¡Piyomon! –cortándola con una voz tan dura que hasta asustaba al propio Yamato- Vete con Gabumon a otro lado, por favor.

-No iréis a pelearos, ¿verdad? –preguntó de inmediato, preocupada.

-¡Piyomon, haz lo que te digo! ¡Ahora! –volvió a decir, dirigiendo sus orbes rojos hacia su digimon.

La digimon se encogió en el sitio. Gabumon que podía sentir ese aire hostil, y antes de que la situación empeorara, empujó a su amiga digital hacia otro lado, acatando la orden de la novia de su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Yamato más extrañado por esa actitud cuando estuvieron asolas.

-Quiero hablar contigo, en algún lugar donde no haya nadie –pidió mordaz.

Yamato abrió los ojos como platos ante esa petición tan dura. ¿Es que estaba enfadado con él? ¿Por qué? Si no había hecho nada.

Solo, que él recordara, que abandonara sus sueños por ella. Pero, a no ser que Takeru se fuera de la lengua, no tendría por qué haberse enterado, ¿verdad?

No, imposible.

Takeru no le habría hecho semejante putada, a pesar de estar en desacuerdo e intentar solucionar el desastre en el que se estaba metiendo.

Encontrar en la calle un sitio, donde pudieran estar solos y que nadie pudiera escucharles, resultaba muy difícil, sobre todo en una ciudad tan grande como lo era Odaiba, donde los únicos lugares con aquel perfil, eran las zonas más pobres y peligrosas de la ciudad. Finalmente, habían logrado encontrar el lugar idóneo. Curiosamente, se trataba de aquel claro, donde años atrás, ellos con sus digimons y el resto del grupo de primeros elegidos se habían reunido con el objetivo de buscar al octavo niño elegido, aunque más correcto era decir, la octava niña elegida.

Con el sol dando fuerte, agradecían las sombras que aquellas copas de árboles les daban. Sentados sobre la hierba, Yamato miraba a Sora. Su mirada no había cambiado ni un ápice y ahora meneaba la cabeza, como si hubiera estado manteniendo una charla consigo misma.

-¿Cómo puedes, Yamato? –preguntó… ¿decepcionada?

-¿De qué hablas?

La joven miró hacia otro lado, ocultando su expresión ante él.

-Ayer por la noche, Jun llamó a la hermana mayor de Miyako –ahora sí que Ishida se encontraba confundido. ¿Qué tenían que ver ellas?-. Parece ser que Daisuke le contó algo a su hermana y ella se lo contó a Momoe. Y Miyako lo escuchó –miró con fiereza a Yamato- ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO DE RECHAZAR UNA OPORTUNIDAD TAN BUENA POR MÍ?!

Yamato palideció por fuera, al tiempo que maldecía a Daisuke.

¡Mierda y más mierda!

¿Por qué ese chaval tuvo que contárselo a su hermana?

-¡Según parece, Daisuke quería meterse con su hermana y pensó ingenuamente que algo así era símbolo de nuestro amor! –explicó Sora con sarcasmo, como si leyera los pensamientos de su novio- ¡Y A MÍ NO ME PARECE AMOR, SINO QUE POR UN ACTO EGOÍSTA, EN ESTE CASO YO, RECHAZAS TUS SUEÑOS!

-Sora -intentando razonar con ella-, entiéndelo.

-¡¿ENTENDER, EL QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO POR MI CULPA TE ARRUINO LA VIDA?!

Por eso no quería que se enterara, porque sabía que se molestaría tanto, que jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Puedo estudiar aquí también. No es necesario que vaya tan lejos.

-¡SÉ PERFECTAMENTE QUE AQUÍ NO TENDRÁS NINGUNA OPORTUNIDAD DE TRABAJAR EN LA NASA COMO QUIERES! ¡NO ME TOMES POR IDIOTA, YAMATO!

-¡No te estoy tomando por idiota! ¡Ni mucho menos! ¡Pero, entiende que lo hago por ti, por nosotros! ¡¿Acaso sabes cuál es el porcentaje de parejas que siguen cuando están separadas durante cuatro años y tan lejos?!

-Es decir… -suavizando el tono, pero en esta ocasión no había furia ni enfado, sino una decepción absoluta- ¿Qué no confías en mí? ¿En nuestro amor?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Y seguro que tú tampoco!

-¡Es increíble lo que estoy escuchando! –exclamó incrédula- ¡No solo crees que puedo engañarte, sino que piensas que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, dude de ti!

-¡Sora, ya no somos unos niños! ¡Sé realista!

-La única realidad que yo veo es que a pesar de haber estado separados de nuestros digimons, seguimos pensando en ellos como nuestros mejores amigos.

-La amistad no es lo mismo que el amor.

-Parece que para ti no –bajando a cada segundo el tono de voz, así como su cabeza.

En aquellos segundos de tenso silencio, Sora observaba sus manos con gran atención. Poco a poco empezaba a verlas borrosamente. Apretándolas con fuerza, Sora levantó la cabeza lentamente.

-No me gusta hacer esto, Yamato, pero no me dejas otra opción.

Los ojos azules de Ishida se tornaron intrigantes. Pero escuchando sus palabras y observando su estado, algo le decía que no le iba a gustar.

-Aún estás a tiempo, así que: O aceptas la oportunidad de ir a estudiar a Estados Unidos, o rompo contigo aquí y ahora.

¡Y NO LE GUSTÓ PARA NADA AQUEL…! ¡¿CHANTAJE?!

¡¿SORA LE ESTABA CHANTAJEANDO?!

¡No se lo creía!

-Decide ahora, Yamato. De lo contrario… -tragando saliva. Las palabras costaban tanto salir, que le desgarraba el corazón- …rompo contigo.

Yamato enmudecía a cada momento. Aunque la idea de dejarlo le disgustaba a su novia, parecía decidida en sus palabras.

Pero, si la aceptaba, ¿no acabarían rompiendo igualmente? Lo único que haría, sería alargar el momento, sufriendo ambos, pensando lo que no era.

-De una u otra manera… cortaríamos igualmente… -expuso.

-Yamato… -posando una mano sobre la suya, al tiempo en que una lágrima tocaba su piel desnuda- en serio, que yo no quiero dejarte… pero tampoco quiero que dejes tus sueños por mí… eso no me haría feliz… ni a ti tampoco…

-Por eso lo hago, para llenar esa felicidad contigo, a tu lado, aquí en Japón.

Triste por esa respuesta, Sora retiró la mano.

-Entonces, si soy un estorbo para tu vida, será mejor que…

-¡NO! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡JODER, SORA! –ahora era él quién gritaba- ¡HEMOS COMPARTIDO MUCHAS COSAS JUNTOS! ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE ME HARÍAS FELIZ! ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME AHORA QUE TOMO UNA DECISIÓN POR EL BIEN DE LOS DOS!

-¿Eres capaz de decir eso también delante de tus padres? –cuestionó con más lágrimas cayendo.

-… -pues no. Porque para empezar tenía intención de mentirles.

-Yamato… el futuro es algo con lo que no se juega… aunque sea por el amor a alguien… no solo estás abandonando tus sueños, sino la oportunidad de ser algo grande en el futuro…

-… -pero…

-… -Sora sonrió entre lágrimas-. Aquí no puedes conseguirlo y el día de mañana, aunque estemos juntos, podremos encontrarnos en grandes apuros.

-… -pero… no quería dejarla… ¡LA NECESITABA! Y así lo manifestó al mirarla con súplica para que dejara de decir esas cosas tan sensatas, donde lo dejaban a él como a un niño sin saber cómo contradecir, sin que fueran estupideces.

-Te prometo… Yamato, te prometo que seguiremos juntos… Si tú pierdes la fe… haré… haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para solucionarlo…

-Son cuatro años… -le recordó.

-Cuatro años separados… y a gran distancia… -brillándole los ojos por las lágrimas- si superamos esta prueba, entonces ya nada ni nadie nos separará… -dijo en un intento de alentarlo.

-Sora -cogiéndole de las manos-, si en algún momento –interrumpiéndose- no te sientes capaz… o has dejado de sentir amor por mí… te ruego que me lo digas, aunque sea por teléfono o por mensaje –pidió desesperado.

Sora amplió su sonrisa, aún en ese estado.

-No podría pedirte algo así.

Y se abrazaron con fuerza, sintiéndose necesitados ahora más que nunca. Dentro de unas semanas estarían separados por el tiempo y la distancia, pero ahora, disfrutarían de esa tarde juntos en un acto íntimo y carnal, para que quedara marcado en ambos durante mucho tiempo.

.

_Lunes, 28 de agosto de 2006_

El aeropuerto de Narita siempre había estado abarrotado de gente, sin embargo, esta vez la reunión de dos adultos con once chavales junto a sus digimons, era un grupo que indudablemente llamaba mucho la atención. Todos ellos rodeaban a un muchacho que destacaba entre los demás por su atípico color rubio y su atractivo, donde a muchos le daba la impresión de que aquel jovencito de dieciocho años sería una de las nuevas celebridades en Japón. Aunque realmente, la presencia de aquel joven no simbolizaba una llegada al país nipón, sino una despedida.

-¿Llevas todo? ¿El pasaporte? ¿La cartera? ¿El móvil? –Natsuko que raras veces hablaba con su hijo mayor debido al poco trato que tenían, como su madre, no podía evitar sentir preocupación. Después de todo, seguía siendo hijo, su primogénito. Y se marcharía al extranjero por cuatro años. Volvería en las vacaciones de Navidad y verano, pero no sería lo mismo.

-Sí, mamá –y debido a ese poco trato que tenían, Yamato se sentía ligeramente emocionado de que su madre le tratara como a Takeru.

-Pero, ¿en serio no los veremos hasta las Navidades? –se quejaba Piyomon triste y a punto de llorar de que Gabumon también se fuera a Estados Unidos.

-Vamos, vamos, que aún estamos nosotros –la animaba Gomamon.

Y eso significaba para Gabumon un gran alivio. Por fin tendría unos años de paz, aunque… en América estaba Palmon, y según su amigo, vivirían en una residencia cerca de la casa de Mimi.

El digimon azulado resopló con gran paciencia, viendo que su pesadilla no había tenido su fin.

-Cuídate, Yamato. Cuando llegues, llámanos. No importa la hora que sea.

-Descuida, papá.

-"_Los pasajeros del avión Americanlines JVG876 con destino a New York, embarquen por la puerta cinco, por favor"_

Ese era el suyo. Se dijo Yamato soltando el aire de golpe. Cogió su equipaje de mano, colgándolo sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Bueno –mirando a sus padres y amigos-, tengo que marchar.

-Procura tener mucho cuidado allá, Yamato –le dijo Natsuko abrazándolo.

-Si necesitas dinero o alguna muda de ropa, ya sabes –le recordaba Hiroaki estando más nervioso que él. La idea de que el hijo que había criado, se independizara, lo ponía tan inquieto con la necesidad de fumarse un cigarrillo para calmarse.

-Hermano… -comenzó Takeru, donde tuvo que interrumpirse porque sino, del sentimiento que le producía separarse de él, lo explotaría, por lo que apretando ligeramente el cuerpo de Patamon, como si este le diera coraje y ánimos, asomó una sonrisa tranquila- ¡Buena suerte!

El resto de sus amigos, uno a uno también le fueron deseando buena suerte, así como los digimons al digimon lobuno. Siendo Sora y Piyomon las últimas. Gabumon tuvo que soportar la tristeza de la ave rosada y prometerle que la vería de vez en cuando en el Mundo Digimon, mientras Yamato asistía a clases. Sora por el contrario, y a diferencia de los demás, lucía tan tranquila, como si no le afectara la separación.

-En Navidades no puedes faltar –le dijo sonriente.

-Por nada en el mundo faltaría a nuestro aniversario.

-Abrígate bien y cuidado con las rubias de allá.

-Y tú no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios –dijo enigmáticamente para el resto, que no entendían a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente.

Sora amplió su sonrisa, mirándole felizmente.

-Adiós –le despidió ella.

-Adiós –le respondió él.

Y para decepción de algunos, en aquella despedida no se dio lo importante, lo esencial: El beso. Había sido una despedida tan simple y casta, que imaginaban que ambos ya se habrían despedido minutos atrás, cuando estuvieron asolas. Muy propio de Yamato, pensaban los más acercados a él.

-¡Increíble! –murmuró Miyako impresionada.

-¿El qué? –cuestionó Hikari a su lado.

-Sora tiene una entereza grandísima. ¡Mírala! –señalándola-. Se despide de Yamato feliz, sin llorar y sin nada.

-No todas son tan alocadas como tú, Miyako –se burló Daisuke.

-Yo si… -carraspeando para no decir el nombre de aquel que amaba, más que nada porque lo tenía a su lado, a punto de llorar por la marcha de su hermano. Y no sería un buen momento para decirle lo que sentía. Aunque esa no era excusa, ya que para ella nunca era un buen momento-, si la persona que amo se marchara, no podría ni hablar, porque estaría llorando sin parar.

-Bueno… -y claro, como enamorado de la portadora de la luz, Daisuke tendría que darle la razón, pero sin rectificar la burla hacia Inoue- Pero Hikari, tú eres una chica muy dulce y sensible. Es más normal.

-¡¿O sea que yo soy anormal?! –cuestionó Miyako deseando golpear la cabeza de Motomiya contra una de las alas del avión.

-Calma, chicos, calma –apareciendo el mayor de los Yagami, tratando de apaciguar aquella tensión entre los más jóvenes-. Ahora no es momento de peleas –mirando a la familia de su mejor amigo. Hiroaki le había pasado un brazo cariñoso a su ex, quién no podía contener las lágrimas. Takeru escondía su cara en el cuerpecito de Patamon, quién quieto, solo dejaba que su compañero se desahogara. Luego miró a Piyomon, quién lloraba abiertamente, mientras que Sora estaba tan sonriente, tan radiante, tan feliz que…-. En cuanto a Sora, estáis engañados –adivinando perfectamente su estado. Tan observador suyo cuando eran adolescentes, que, como Yamato, podía deducir que todo aquello…

-Vamos, Piyomon –dijo la pelirroja, agachándose a su lado, cuando Yamato había dejado de estar dentro de su radio visual-. No te amargues tanto. Ya verás como pronto estarás con Gabumon.

Tan preocupándose por los demás…

-Pero, eso será dentro de mucho tiempo.

-No tanto, si piensas en otras cosas. Hazme caso –eso consiguió convencerla, aunque no mucho. Sonriendo, Sora se dirigió a Taichi y los menores-. Necesito ir al servicio, ¿podríais ocuparos de que Piyomon no monte una escenita?

-…

Taichi asintió con la cabeza y ella no tardó en correr de los aseos más cercanos.

Tan evidente resultaba lo que iba a hacer, que no entendía por qué tenía que mentirle con una excusa barata.

Siempre era lo mismo. Fingiendo estar bien por los demás. Ante su digimon, sus amigos, ante Yamato. Todo para no sumar más preocupaciones de las ya existentes.

Siempre queriendo sufrir sola, que ahora tendría demasiado tiempo para hacerlo.

Una vez refugiada en el compartimento del baño disponible, Sora se apoyó contra la puerta. Primero tembló. Luego se dejó caer. Y después, comenzó a llorar desgarradamente. Había aguantado con grandes dificultades el llorar cuando lo había visto partir. Había cumplido su promesa de despedirle con una sonrisa. Y ahora, por fin estaba sola. Solo para echar para fuera, todo aquello que había aguantado.

-Yamato… Yamato…

Solo unos minutos, unos minutos donde el avión de Yamato todavía no había despegado, que ya lo echaba de menos. Y tendría que estar así, hasta diciembre.

Se perdería su cumpleaños, se dijo egoístamente.

Aguantaría…

Por hoy, solo por hoy y en ese momento, lloraría.

.

_Viernes, 29 de junio de 2007_

Un año había pasado desde entonces.

La vida en Estados Unidos era muy rápida y ajetreada, para alguien como Yamato. No se daba acostumbrado a todas aquellas grandes avenidas y a las comidas rápidas, siendo un amante de lo casero, como lo era. Y tampoco podía considerar a sus compañeros de clase o de la residencia como amigos. A cada cual que había, más raro era el siguiente. Su peor experiencia, descubrir que un colega de clase se había acercado a él, porque le gustaba.

No una rubia, cómo le había advertido Sora, ¡SINO UN RUBIO!

Escalofríos y melancolía sintió al mismo tiempo.

Un año separado de Sora, donde solo la había visto en Navidades. Recordaba su alegría exuberante al verle, corriendo hacia él, lanzándose a sus brazos.

Aunque tenían la comunicación por teléfono e Internet, el contacto carnal siempre era lo mejor. Tan falto de sus abrazos y besos cálidos, que le supieron a gloria cuando lo tuvo a su alcance. Ni mencionar de su cuerpo.

-¡Yamato! –recibiendo un leve golpe en la cabeza- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo dicho que no andes en la luna por América? –le amonestó Mimi.

Desde su llegada a América, Mimi había sido su guía y su ayuda a la hora de desenvolverse en aquel continente tan distinto al suyo.

-Aunque seguro que estabas pensando en Sora, ¿verdad? –agregando con picardía.

-¿No tienes un e-mail que mandar o ya lo has dejado con Koushiro? –le devolvió Ishida.

-¡Pues claro que lo hemos dejado! –contestó la muchacha que a sus dieciocho años se había convertido en una belleza envidiable. El buen trato existente entre ella y Yamato hacía que corriese el rumor de lo buena pareja que hacía. Algo que ambos ignoraban. Yamato solo quería a Sora, y Mimi respetaba a su mejor amiga-. El muy tonto se enfadó porque le mandé una postal de cumpleaños a Taichi.

-La postal llevaba un corazón en la portada –recordando la compra de su amiga y lo inapropiado que sería si Koushiro se enterara.

-Me gustaba para Taichi. Además, Koushiro también se pasa. Anda mandando e-mails a una chica de Francia, una tal Catherine.

-¿Y piensas vengarte de él, usando a Taichi? –inquirió el rubio. Puede que en físico Mimi creciera, pero en mente, aún seguía siendo una inmadura.

-¡No uso a Taichi! Solo que pienso que Taichi es mejor que Koushiro.

Como cuando cambias de camisa, pensó Yamato irónicamente.

-Por cierto, ¿se puede saber qué haces cerca de mi campus? –preguntó Yamato, dándose cuenta de que ella seguía el mismo camino que él, que era el parque de la universidad para recoger a Gabumon.

-A recoger a Palmon, por supuesto. Está muy encantada de tener a alguien de su especia, con quién hablar a gusto.

-Pero si están Betamon, Centarumon y los demás.

-Betamon es el digimon de ese personaje que ahora es mi ex –señaló con molestia, al recordarle y cómo la había engañado-. Y los otros, parecen estar en su mundo.

¡Pobre Gabumon!

Lo compadeció Ishida.

Al llegar al parque del campus, allí vio que la compasión no era suficiente para el ser digital. Mirándolo con una gota, Yamato observó cómo su amigo estaba vestido con una corbata y una chaqueta, como si se tratara de un ejecutivo importante. Sentado frente a una mesa improvisada, delante de ella estaba Palmon con un curioso vestido rosa y encima un delantal blanco, y fingiendo servirle la comida.

-Mimi, ¿tu digimon está jugando a papá y mamá con el mío? –queriendo verificar lo que veía.

-No. Está imitando a _Cassandra_ –contestó pueril.

-¿A _Cassandra_?

-Sí, hombre. Es esa nueva telenovela que echan en el canal treinta y tres de una mujer mayor casada con un joven ricachón.

-… -¡¿WHAT?! Había querido decir en inglés, influenciado por el medio.

-Ambos están súper, mega enamorados –decía con entusiasmo-. Pero la familia de él, especialmente la hermana que es una arpía, no acepta a Cassandra. Piensan que solo quiere a Manuel Antonio por su dinero. Entonces, la hermana, María Elena le pide a su mejor amiga…

-¡Vale! –cortándola. Cuando Mimi comenzaba, si no le ponías el punto, no pararía de hablar. Y lo que menos quería era escuchar el típico argumento de una telenovela barata- ¡Tengo prisa, Mimi! así que, ya nos veremos –dirigiéndose hacia su digimon para sacarlo del apuro.

.

-¡Gracias, Yamato! –suspiraba tan cansado el digimon, que hasta le dolía la espalda. Agradecía que Yamato apareciese por fin, librándole de ese juego tan estúpido, que no podía creer que Palmon fuese tan infantil. Aunque teniendo en cuenta el argumento del _juego_, cualquiera diría que eso fuera considerado para menores de dieciséis años.

-Si llego a saber que Palmon era así, te dejaba en la habitación.

-No quería que pensaras que todas las digimons con las que me relaciono son unas pesadas. Menos Gatomon, claro.

-Pobres Piyomon y Patamon si se enteran –se rió Yamato.

-¡Solo es la verdad! Aunque, Palmon se lleva la medalla –siguió frustrado-. Piyomon al menos no es tan infantil y todo lo que hace es de corazón…

Yamato le miró de reojo, mientras caminaban. El tono de su digimon se había suavizado tanto que daba la impresión que echaba de menos a la digimon de su novia.

-Además, ella me preparaba comidas de verdad. Y aunque contaba cosas futuras no eran mentiras basadas en una telenovela. Y luego estaban sus sonrisas que no eran teatrales como las de Palmon.

-¿Es que echas de menos a Piyomon?

-Bueno… -se sonrojó el digimon- quizás… un poco… -no siendo muy sincero con su amigo, a lo que Yamato arqueó una ceja-. Es que como la veré la semana que viene… pues no la echo tanto de menos…

Yamato sonrió meneando la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos esta vez? –preguntó Gabumon sin poder ocultar su emoción.

-Un mes aproximadamente.

-Creía que las clases empezaban en septiembre –y en su voz se apreciaba la desilusión de estar poco tiempo en el país nipón.

-Hay un examen práctico especial a finales de agosto en el que tengo que prepararme.

-¿Un examen práctico? –inquirió el digimon.

-Sí, se trata de una prueba para evaluar tu capacidad física… -Yamato se cortó bruscamente cuando vio la residencia de estudiantes y de ella salir a Sora y a su digimon. Abriendo los ojos como platos, Yamato creía estar en algún sueño. Viéndola sonreír al dueño de la residencia, como si hubieran finalizado algún tipo de contrato, era como tener el cielo al alcance de las manos.

-¡GABUMON! –gritó Piyomon contenta al verle.

Y ante un también sorprendido Gabumon, Piyomon echó a correr hacia él, al tiempo en que Sora se giraba. Cuando sus rubíes se encontraron con los zafiros de Yamato, fue como un reflejo de ambos. Ignorando la emoción de la avecilla rosada, que abrazaba como nunca a Gabumon, quién parecía corresponder el gesto, Yamato echó a andar a paso lento.

¡No podía ser!

Se repetía.

¡Era un sueño!

Se mentalizaba.

¡No te emociones!

Pero a paso que daba, ella no desaparecía. Seguía ahí, plantada, mirándole con su sonrisa característica y sus ojos brillando, amenazando con caer lágrimas que Takenouchi trataba de aguantar.

¡¿De verdad que era real?!

Se detuvo cuando la línea invisible los separaba.

Ella le miraba con tanto amor, que aunque trataba de hacerse la fuerte para no llorar, no pudo reprimir en que esas gotas saladas descendieran por sus mejillas.

La mano masculina fue subiendo, muy lentamente. Todavía no se creía que aquello fuera real.

Que no desapareciera.

¡Que ahora no desapareciera!

Y tocó la mejilla libre de lágrimas.

¡Cálida como recordaba!

¡Suave como todo su cuerpo!

Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo en aquella caricia más de lo que había.

Desde Navidades sin verse.

¡Dios!

¡Seis meses sin verse!

Aguantó… sí… pero solo cuando estaba acompañada. Cuando estaba sola, era como si la torturaran.

Creía poder aguantar. Confiaba en poder aguantar. Pero le necesitaba. Lo necesitaba cerca de ella.

-…

Sora abrió los ojos y le ofreció una sonrisa. Yamato parecía estar asumiendo todavía su llegada. Todo lo contrario a Piyomon y hasta Gabumon que manifestaba su felicidad al verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –fue lo primero que dijo Yamato. Estaba encantado de ver que no era un sueño, de poder tocarla, pero seguía sin entender su presencia en Estados Unidos. Era como una pieza de un puzle donde no encajaba en ningún lado por mucho que buscara.

-Venía a cubrir los datos restantes.

Ahora Yamato la miró con una interrogante.

-Quería darte una sorpresa, pero me has descubierto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De ahora en adelante, yo también estudiaré aquí en Nueva York. Iré a otra facultad, pero…

Y Yamato no la dejó continuar, porque la obsequió con un fuerte abrazo, donde no le permitía verle la cara. Pero que a pesar de todo, mostraba su alivio y su felicidad al saber que ya no estarían separados por miles de kilómetros de distancia y de la diferencia horaria, donde solo podían telefonearse una vez al día, si la factura se lo permitía.

-No estoy soñando, ¿verdad? –cuestionó el rubio, sin mirarla todavía.

-No –contestó ella sonriendo entre lágrimas-. La verdad lo llegué a considerar después de que te marcharas en Navidades. Fuimos unos tontos por no pensar en esa opción.

Yamato la alejó de sí, pero solo un poco, lo necesario para observarla.

-¿Pero seguirás estudiando diseño? No me perdonaría si abandonas tus sueños por mí –tomando al pie de la letra sus palabras de manera seria, aunque por dentro bromeaba.

-¡Claro que no! –riendo por ello-. No me importa estudiar diseño en América, no tengo nada que ganar o perder –quizás que sus padres se dejaran la piel en el trabajo para que pudiera estudiar en otro continente. Pero la felicidad de su hija era más importante, que no les importaba sacrificarse. Además, habían sido ellos mismos, que perceptivos a lo que hacía cuando estaba sola, que se lo habían ofrecido en una tarde de mayo-. Y también está la felicidad de nuestros digimons –mirándoles. Yamato la imita sin soltarla. Habían sido meses sin ella, que no la soltaría ni para ducharse-. La separación no solo ha tenido su recompensa para nosotros, sino para ellos también.

-Tienes razón. Pero ellos ahora están en su mundo –obligándola a que solo le mirara a él, al tiempo que la cogía con una mano de la barbilla y la otra la colocaba sobre su cintura, arrimándola a su cuerpo de manera sugerente-, y nosotros tenemos derecho a estar en el nuestro. Y da la casualidad de que mi compañero de habitación ha vuelto a casa de sus padres. Y mi cuerpo se ha enfriado ante la falta de calidez de cierta personita que tengo delante.

Sora se sonrojó de pies a cabeza ante esas palabras sugerentes y que no podría negarse. A ella también le había faltado la presencia del cuerpo cálido de Yamato contra el suyo.

-Entonces, entremos en calor –dijo, para ser llevada de inmediato a la habitación del rubio.

.

_Sábado, 10 de octubre de 2009_

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros? –fue la pregunta de Sora hacia su digimon, mientras se arreglaba frente al tocador.

La imagen reflejada era la de una mujer bien ataviada con aquel vestido de satén de noche. El blanco resaltaba su tez morena y el ligero escote le daba un toque entre inocente y sugerente. Luego estaban los pendientes de cascada que le había prestado Mimi.

Durante los dos años que vivía en Nueva York, se había percatado de que todo era más caro que en Japón y que no podía abusar de la situación financiera de sus padres. Había sido por eso que tanto ella como Yamato, habían buscado un trabajito de media jornada que pudiera permitirles compaginarlo con la universidad y sus estudios. Les había costado encontrar uno debido a la crisis económica y a su nula formación laboral, pero tras mucha insistencia, al final habían conseguido encontrar algo en un restaurante de comida rápida.

Ganaban casi lo justo para pagar la universidad, la residencia y las comidas.

Entonces, Mimi llegó con la sorpresa de haberles encontrado un pequeño piso de alquiler más barato que lo que pagaban por la residencia. Se encontraba en un barrio humilde, pero no era peligroso y los vecinos eran gente amable y generosa. Por lo que desde entonces, llevaban viviendo solos con sus digimons año y medio. Eran como una pareja de hecho, como lo llamaban en el continente americano.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir Gabumon y yo a esa cena tan especial? –contestando la avecilla a la pregunta formulada.

-Pero vamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños –girándose para mirarla. Su digimon lucía tan feliz como ella. Y era normal. Ella misma vivía feliz con Yamato, mientras que sus digimons hacían lo propio.

La separación había hecho que Gabumon echara tanto de menos a su digimon, que había empezado a considerarla como alguien importante. La insistencia cuando lo haces de corazón, acaba teniendo su recompensa.

-Y después de medianoche a celebrarlo en un hotel que hay enfrente de Central Park –dijo emocionada, sabiendo lo que ocurriría después-. Yamato lo ha hecho muy especial este año. Seguro que planea algo inesperado –seguía la digimon más emocionada y encantada.

-Piyomon, como sigas hablando así, conseguirás que me lo crea y me emocione.

-Es que… Es que… -decía tan ilusionada como si fuera ella a la que llevaran a un restaurante de un gran hotel de lujo con habitación reservada para después-. Seguro que tendréis fresas con nata de desayuno –y aunque seguía emocionada, también tenía un deje de envidia.

-Bueno, te traeré algunas, si quieres. Como también pasareis Gabumon y tú aquí solos –guiñándole el ojo.

Y esa idea pareció a animar a la digimon.

.

Que Yamato había hecho aquel día de cumpleaños especial era quedarse corto. El comedor del restaurante, parecía ser de uso exclusivo para gente importante con un bolsillo muy generoso.

Ahora entendía su insistencia de que viniera bien arreglada. Si no le hubiera hecho caso, habría quedado en evidencia ante Yamato. Él con su traje de chaqueta y corbata, parecía irreconocible. Su típica imagen de chico rebelde había desaparecido, para pasar por un hombre rico y atractivo, donde a ella parecía haberle tocado la lotería al estar cenando con él.

-¿No te has pasado un poco con todo esto? –preguntó Sora con una risa, tras recibir el postre de la casa fresas con nata. Sumado a las ostras y el salmón ahumado, resultaba un complemento inalcanzable a la mano de cualquier persona.

-Por una vez en la vida, no hace daño a nadie. Además, no todos los días se cumple veintiún años.

-Aún no los he cumplido. Todavía faltan –consultando su reloj de pulsera- cinco minutos. En cinco minutos puede ocurrir un terremoto, la aparición de un digimon malvado, un tsunami, algún amigo o amiga inesperado y hasta nuestros digimons –decía entre risas.

-Pues reza para que no pase nada de esas cosas, porque sino, no podré darte mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Tu regalo? –tornándose confusa-. Creía que era esto. La cena, la noche en el hotel… -de repente, recordó las palabras de su digimon con la promesa de que había algo detrás de tanta noche tan especial.

-… -y la sonrisa de Yamato no podía ser más enigmática en ese momento.

Había algo más, algo muy especial, deducía Sora.

Y si…

Una idea cruzó en su mente.

Sería…

Entonces, deseó que dieran las doce de la medianoche de inmediato y deseó que nadie les importunara.

Miró su reloj.

¡Cuatro minutos!

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta las doce de la noche –preguntó con la esperanza de que la diera una negativa.

-Supones bien –contestó Yamato con la misma naturalidad con la que bebía de la copa de cava.

-Y supongo que no me darás un adelanto, ¿verdad?

-Así es –contestó sonriente.

Consultó de nuevo su reloj.

¡Tres minutos y treinta segundos!

-Vamos, Yamato. ¿Y si pasa algo de lo que dije? Quedarías con el mal sabor de boca de no haberme regalado cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

-Será un remordimiento que me acompañará en la tumba. Así no estaré solo –dijo burlón.

¡Tres minutos!

-¡Yamato! ¡Por favor, no seas malo! –pidió la mujer, moviendo los pies impaciente, como el niño al ver sus regalos frente al árbol de Navidad y su prohibición de abrirlos.

-Resulta muy divertido verte ahora. Me recuerdas a Miyako –apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano, para observarla mejor-. Por cierto, ¿qué tal le va con Ken?

-¡Yamato! ¡No me cambies de tema!

¡Dos minutos y medio!

-Es que es gracioso. Miyako tardó casi cinco años en confesarle a Ken que le gustaba. Y sin embargo, mi hermano y Hikari siguen en el mismo punto de amistad que cuando tenían ocho años.

-¡Yamato!

-Hasta Gabumon y Piyomon están juntos.

¡Solo dos minutos!

-¡Yamato!

-Y hasta mis padres volvieron a casarse. Era de esperar. Ellos no habían dejado de quererse y el estar en una misma casa.

¡Un minuto y medio!

-¡Yamato!

-¿Recuerdas su boda? Fue simple, pero mi madre estaba guapísima, ¿verdad? Recuerdo además, las caras fascinadas de Piyomon y Gatomon quiénes nunca habían visto una boda humana.

-¡Yamato! ¡No me hagas esto por un minuto que queda!

-Y Takeru me dijo que la boda de mis padres había hecho cambiar de opinión a Gatomon –siguió Yamato monologando, ignorando y burlándose silenciosamente de su impaciencia-. Qué raro, ¿verdad? Ella que siempre pasaba del amor entre digimons, y gracias a una boda, lo consideró y ahora está con Patamon.

-¡Yamato! –enseñándole su reloj, donde faltaban treinta segundos para la hora punta.

-Supongo que no queda más remedio –comentando con un suspiro, mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás para coger algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Y para irritación de la pelirroja, Yamato dirigía la extremidad tan lentamente que la ponía de los nervios. Era como si estuviera prolongando el tiempo, hasta dárselo a las doce a la noche de una u otra manera.

¡Solo diez segundos!

Se dijo aliviada. Pero su alivio no duró mucho, ya que pasó a la consternación al ver que no sacaba una pequeña cajita, sino una postal blanca con un simple corazón rojo en el centro y cerrada con un lazo rojo.

¡Cinco segundos!

Sora lo recibió, mirándole extrañada, maldiciendo para sus adentros a Piyomon, por haberla emocionado y para nada.

Desató el nudo de la postal, al tiempo en que Yamato apoyaba la quijada sobre sus manos, atento a sus reacciones.

Tanto misterio, pensando que le pediría matrimonio y al final…

Abrió la postal y los ojos de Sora se abrieron de par en par. No escuchó de fondo, el inicio de las campanadas de medianoche, dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día, un día realmente inolvidable por lo Sora leía.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

La actualización del fic del fandom de _Inuyasha_, me ha fastidiado mis planes de tener dos fics actualizados cada semana. Pero vamos, que yo no descanso y sigo ofreciéndoos actualizaciones y la promesa rotunda de que este fic terminará el 24 de este mes. Faltan dos capítulos, así que actualizaré este viernes y luego el lunes el capítulo final.

No digo más, ni releo el capítulo porque después de esto, me centraré ya mismo en el nuevo capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo y espero que este capítulo también os haya gustado.

'Atori'


	11. El cumpleaños de él 2ª Parte

**SUMARY: **Porque antes de que se formalizara su relación, pasaron cosas sin previo aviso.

**Pareja principal: **Yamato x Sora

**Mención de parejas secundarias:** Gabumon x Piyomon; Takeru x Hikari; Ken x Miyako; Patamon x Gatomon

**Género:**_ Drama & Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WITHOUT WARNING<strong>_

_by: Atori_

* * *

><p><em>Domingo, 11 de octubre de 2009<em>

_12:00 AM_

Abrió la postal y los ojos de Sora se abrieron de par en par. No escuchó de fondo, el inicio de las campanadas de medianoche, dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día, un día realmente inolvidable por lo que Sora leía…

Miró a Yamato, quién seguía con esa sonrisa risueña, donde viendo su reacción, supuso que habría leído lo que ponía.

-¿Te gusta?

¿Qué si le gustaba?

"_Mi querida Sora, te regalo con todo mi amor un viaje en crucero por todo el Mediterráneo. Fecha de salida, 03 de agosto de 2010._"

¿A qué idiota no le gustaba un viaje por el Mediterráneo?

Sin embargo…

Una parte de ella, la que no se rendía en que a pesar de la postal, estuviera escondida alguna clase de frase donde le pidiera matrimonio.

-¿No te gusta? –preguntó Yamato, viendo que estaba demasiado callada.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Claro que me gusta, Yamato! ¡Me encanta! –intentando ser lo más convincente posible. Si no fuera por la desilusión de no escuchar la petición de matrimonio, se habría mostrado más maravillada-. Aunque, me parece que este año has despilfarrado mucho dinero con mi cumpleaños.

Yamato encogió los hombros.

-Aunque ya tengamos la mayoría de edad, en Japón no se considera hasta los veintiún años. Por eso, quería que fuera algo especial.

-Gracias, Yamato. De verdad –estirándose por encima de la mesa para agradecérselo con un beso en los labios.

El beso de agradecimiento, no tardó en alargarse y profundizarse. La excusa perfecta para subir a la habitación que tenían reservada y continuar demostrándose el amor que sentían mutuamente.

Separándose ambos jadeantes, sin importar la gente del restaurante, donde algunos les observaba sin ningún descaro, se miraron a los ojos, lanzándose el mensaje silencioso de subir y continuar con lo que estaban de una forma más íntima.

.

_07:43 AM_

Un sonido estrepitoso sonaba por la habitación del hotel.

De muy mala gana, Sora tuvo que abandonar el mundo de los sueños, para volver a la realidad.

Primero, sintió dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Había pasado un momento demasiado fuerte y cadente con Yamato. De hecho, habían llegado más lejos que de costumbre y practicado alguna que otra postura del famoso _Kamasutra_.

Segundo, sintió frío no solo por la desnudez, sino porque al palpar en búsqueda de aquel objeto que le rompía los oídos, no encontraba la figura de Yamato a su lado.

¡Maldita sea!

A regañadientes, Sora encendió la lamparita de pared y ahí se encontró con el objeto maldito de los soñadores. Un pequeño y barato reloj-despertador con forma de gallo. Lo apagó con fuerza, desahogándose al mismo tiempo.

¡Maldito cacharro infernal!

¿Quién lo habría puesto?

¿Yamato?

Pero, ¿para qué?

-¿Yamato? –mirando hacia todos lados buscándolo adormilada.

Y lo encontró.

Y también se despertó por completo.

Sus ojos tan abiertos, observaban con asombro los cuatro grandes centros de rosas situados por toda la habitación. Al sentarse, para ver mejor, se encontró también con pétalos de rosas rojas por la colcha blanca.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Sora.

Y esas palabras la aturdieron. Incluso, a pesar de que eran casi las ocho de la mañana y dormido… unas tres horas más o menos… su cerebro trabajó a toda velocidad.

Desde las doce de ese día, y con el regalo del viaje, Yamato en ningún momento le había deseado "_Feliz cumpleaños_". Quizás fuera un detalle minio, pero por alguna razón, no podía pasarlo por alto.

Sora miró a Yamato confusa. Él ahí sentado frente a ella, con solo la bata de hotel, daba la impresión de haber estado ahí mucho tiempo a oscuras… ¿esperando a que el gallo cantara?

¿Por qué?

Viendo aquel rostro confuso, Yamato se levantó de la silla y se fue acercando hasta ella.

-El otro día llamé a tu madre para preguntarle a qué hora habías nacido. Muy madrugadora y muy propio de ti, las siete horas y cuarenta y tres minutos –rió con gracia y se sentó en la cama, cerca de ella.

-¿Acaso te has mantenido despierto para felicitarme? ¿Y sabiendo lo cansada que me has dejado, has puesto una alarma tan estridente? –señalando el despertador.

-El dejarte agotada, era una parte de mi plan. Sabía que no te dormirías tranquila, si yo me quedaba despierto hasta ahora. Y Taichi tiene unos libros muy interesantes –agregó con una sonrisa misteriosa-. La otra parte de mi plan es agradecer a Toshiko por haberte traído al mundo y cambiar mi vida por completo. Creo que si tú no estuvieras, mi vida se habría ido a la mierda y no habría conocido el auténtico amor. También quería agradecerte a ti –cogiéndole de las manos, viendo como ella le mostraba una sonrisa emotiva por sus palabras sinceras y tan llenas de cariño-, por todo lo que has hecho por mí durante estos años. Tu ánimo y tu sacrificio para que siguiera mis sueños. Créeme que lo que más me ha alegrado fue tu decisión de venir a estudiar conmigo aquí, a Estados Unidos. Hemos estado viviendo juntos los dos últimos años y han sido los mejores años de mi vida. Por eso –y Sora sintió algo pequeño y redondeado sobre sus manos cogidas y que estaba en poder del rubio. ¿Sería…? Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas-, no voy a hacer la pregunta tradicional –mostrando un anillo para colocárselo en el dedo anular-, porque ayer me percaté de tu espera impaciente a que te pidiera matrimonio –finalizando con una voz tan dulce como su mirada en esos momentos. Una imagen digna de grabar en la mente de la mujer, ya que estaba segura de que nunca tendría oportunidad de volver a verlo.

-Este es tu verdadero regalo de cumpleaños –completó Ishida.

Sora lloró de emoción y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Nos casaremos después de graduarnos, ¿te parece bien?

-¡Claro! –asintió ella entre sus brazos, sin mirarle.

-Tendrá que ser antes del tres de agosto, que es cuando iniciamos nuestro viaje de luna de miel.

-¡Claro! –volvió a decir.

¡Un momento!

Se separó y lo miró, donde ahora él asomaba una sonrisa juguetona.

-Yamato Ishida, ¿debo pensar que no solo me has matado de angustia hasta las doce de la noche, sino que además me has dejado hecha polvo para despertarme a las ocho de la mañana para pedirme matrimonio?

-No irás a negar que jamás olvidarás tu cumpleaños y cómo te pedí que te casaras conmigo.

-De una forma muy retorcida –agregó ella con ironía-. Y que pienso cobrármelo -Atrayéndolo contra ella, Sora lo tumbó contra la cama, sentándose encima de él-. Y créeme, puedo ser muy vengativa.

-Creía haberte dejado cansada y dolorida –dijo el rubio, siguiéndole el juego.

-No cuando mi futuro marido tiene la caradura de hacerme sufrir y reírse a mi costa y luego despertarme tan temprano, sabiendo lo cansada que estaba. Voy a enseñarte ahora mismo –desanudándole el lazo de la bata- las consecuencias.

-Y si te dijera que esto también estaba dentro de mis planes –aludiendo que se había quedado con más ganas, a pesar de las cinco horas de sexo interrumpido.

-Entonces, señor Ishida, mi venganza será doble –susurró con una mirada tan maliciosa y sexy, que enseguida encendió al hombre.

.

_Domingo, 14 de febrero de 2010_

-Sora esta carta también ya está cerrada –le dijo Piyomon, enseñándole el sobre donde en su interior contenía la invitación de boda a la familia Yagami.

Faltaban casi seis meses para ser la mujer de Yamato. Lo habían decidido, más bien, la mente fría de Yamato, había dispuesto que el día de su boda fuera el uno de agosto. Como no, en una fecha entrañable para los elegidos. No se quejaba, puesto que era la fecha perfecta para casarse. El uno de agosto donde se habían embarcado en una aventura mágica, pudiendo conocerse más uno del otro. El uno de agosto habían dejado de ser simples compañeros de colegio, para comenzar como los mejores amigos. Luego todo había ido evolucionando de manera lenta y en ocasiones, con momentos llenos de dolor y sufrimiento no solo para ella, sino también para él.

Se echó para atrás y cerró los ojos, dejando que todos los recuerdos del pasado la invadieran. Habían superado tantas pruebas juntos que ahora estaban a un paso de ser felices para siempre. Aunque… y amplió su sonrisa, mientras acariciaba sutilmente su barriga engrandecida.

-¡Ya hemos vuelto! –anunciaba el rubio, y Sora dejó de acariciar con cariño la barrera que separaba la nueva vida que crecía dentro de ella.

Dulce y querida venganza, se dijo para sí misma, sin olvidar la forma tergiversada que había tenido para pedirle matrimonio.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó Yamato con un semblante tan serio, como si algo amenazara su vida.

-Un poco mejor. ¿Y mis chocolates? –buscándolo con la mirada. Gabumon los tenía bien a la vista, todo lo contrario a su futuro marido.

-¿Estando bulímica, crees que es aconsejable comerlos? –inquirió Yamato.

Piyomon miró para otro lado, para contener la risa. Ella era la única que sabía la verdad y los planes de Sora. Pero mentirle también a Gabumon, que al igual que el rubio, estaba preocupado por la salud de su amiga, la hacía sentirse mal.

Pero Sora se lo había dicho. Gabumon sabía que Yamato planeaba pedirle matrimonio, aunque primero la haría sufrir. Por eso mismo, ella también le confío la verdad de que realmente estaba embarazada. La propia Sora se había enterado cuando ya llevaba tres meses, que le pareció apropiado esperar hasta una fecha simbólica para ellos, para decirle la verdad. Hasta el momento, le diría que estaba bulímica causado por el estrés para justificar su gordura.

Y ese día por fin había llegado. Por fin dejaría de mentir a Gabumon y tratar de contener la risa.

-Ten, toma. Feliz San Valentín –escuchó cómo le decía Gabumon.

Piyomon lo miró todo tímido, que le pareció una dulzura.

-Gracias, Gabumon –le respondió la avecilla con una enorme sonrisa.

Al seguir en América, se habían visto obligados a seguir sus costumbres, donde ahora era el hombre quién regalaba a su pareja, prescindiendo del Día Blanco. Algo que a Yamato y hasta a Gabumon no les importaba.

-Pues como no me des mi chocolate, me como el de Piyomon –amenazó la pelirroja.

Y aunque la digimon podía apreciar la broma tras sus palabras, se sintió temerosa de que cumpliera con lo dicho.

-Gabumon, mejor dejémosles solos –puede que Sora no estuviera bulímica, pero sí tenía algo llamado antojos, donde en una hora determinada, tenía la gana de comerse un helado de caramelo con trocitos de nueces por encima. Un postre difícil de encontrar en pleno invierno.

Que Piyomon arrastrara a Gabumon para dejarles solos, era algo que a Sora le parecía perfecto. Todo iba de acuerdo según su planeado. Y si no se equivocaba, ahora Yamato se molestaría por no tratar de luchar contra su enfermedad.

-¡Sora, debes controlarte! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me molesta que no quieras ir al hospital para que te miren y te curen!

¡Bingo! Si es que era de esperar.

Quizás era algo cruel decirle que estaba bulímica, cuando en realidad estaba embarazada, pero por eso, se había ocupado en decírselo aquella misma mañana, antes de ir a la biblioteca. Tampoco sería tan despiadada en que Yamato creyera durante semanas una enfermedad tan seria.

Y bueno, también hora de tocar a su fin. Ya había cumplido _parte_ de su venganza. Sonrió clandestinamente. La siguiente sería dentro de unos años, en algún momento inesperado de la vida.

-Yamato –amontonando las cartas con las invitaciones-, esto no tiene cura. Pero tranquilo que en el día de nuestra boda, volveré a estar normal.

-¡SORA! –gritó exasperado- ¡ESAS COSAS NO SE CALCULAN!

-Oh sí, cariño –contestó mirándole con una sonrisa despreocupada de oreja en oreja-, dicen que solo son nueve meses.

-¡SORA TIENES BULIMIA! ¡NO ESTÁS EMBARAZADA!

Y ante esas palabras, Sora no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Joder! –alucinado por su actitud, que le daban ganas de romper algo- ¡¿Y te ríes?!

Tratando de contener la risa, Sora se levantó para estar a su altura. Con la dulce inocencia marcada en su rostro, le cogió la extremidad superior derecha y la llevó hasta su barriga pronunciada.

La furia de Yamato poco a poco fue desapareciendo para dar paso al asombro. Sobre su mano sentía algo. Miró la barriga, luego a Sora, quién seguía sonriendo. De nuevo su barriga.

-¿Estás…? –comenzó. Pero la incredulidad le impedía completar la frase.

-Parece mentira que seas tan despistado y no te des cuenta de que hubo una vez que no tomamos precauciones. La segunda vez, durante mi cumpleaños.

Aquel día no solo una vida había cumplido años, sino que se insertó la semilla para que una nueva vida germinara.

-Pero… -mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par-, ¿por qué me dijiste que estabas bulímica?

Sora rió inocentemente y le susurró cerca del oído.

-Venganza, cariño.

Y Yamato sintió un escalofrío por esa vocecita tan bajita, pero cargada de erotismo. Y fue suficiente para no enfadarse con ella por haberle mentido.

-Manipuladora –la acusó y después la abrazó con fuerza y cariño-. Pero, ¡me haces feliz de saber que pronto seré padre! –la separó para mirarla con cariño- ¡Te quiero, Sora!

-Yo también, Yamato –sellando su amor en un dulce y tierno beso.

.

_Martes, 22 de junio de 2010_

En un martes soleado, dando comienzo la estación más caliente del año, nacía la primera hija de Yamato y Sora. Había nacido antes de la fecha fijada y al igual que su madre, a una hora temprana, las seis y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana.

La pequeña con su tez blanca y sus cabellos claros tenía los indicios de parecerse más al padre que a la madre.

Su nacimiento ocurrió en Nueva York, en el mismo piso de alquiler con Yamato, Gabumon y Piyomon como únicos seres para atender a la pelirroja. Había ocurrido todo tan de repente y de improvisto, que para cuando había llegado la ambulancia, solo habían tenido que transportar a la madre feliz y a la pequeña, para procederles los cuidados post parto en el hospital.

Aquella alegría se había intensificado cuando segundos después del nacimiento de la preciosa niña, había aparecido mágicamente un digihuevo rojo con círculos rojos. La niña bien atenta y como si comprendiera lo que era, con sus pequeñas manitos lo había tocado y la cáscara se rompió al instante. Un nuevo digimon también nacía, emocionando a Gabumon y a Piyomon. El nuevo digimon, una Nyokimon, miraba con una sonrisa feliz a la niña y luego a los dos digimons que estaban al lado. Sonriendo ampliamente, dio un gran salto hacia Gabumon, pronunciando sus primeras palabras.

-Papá.

La creciente emoción del digimon azulado era imposible de describir. Sintiéndose dichoso, cogió a la pequeña digimon, abrazándola con el cariño paternal, entendiendo cómo debería sentirse su amigo de ser padre.

.

_Domingo, 01 de agosto de 2010_

Todo era emoción y alegría, lo típico de las bodas. Y como en cualquier boda, no podían prescindir de las lágrimas emotivas de las mujeres como si estuvieran ante una película con un final feliz.

Mimi y Miyako eran las más notorias. Pero Miyako era reconfortada por su prometido, Ken Ichijoji, mientras que Mimi, como madrina de la novia era vista por casi todos invitados. Taichi, padrino del novio, la miraba y soltaba risas disimuladas.

Las tres únicas digimons hembras que habitaban en la iglesia, también mostraban su emoción, así como su participación en la boda al ir vestidas elegantemente. Desde la boda entre Hiroaki y Natsuko, Gatomon se había quedado con las ganas de vestir elegantemente, que ya había amenazado que se vestiría ya fuera en su forma de gatita o de ángel. Finalmente, tuvo que conformarse con su forma de gata, porque de lo contrario, llamaría más atención que la novia y también porque Patamon no quería. Demasiados hombres detrás de su pareja, afirmaba el digimon mamífero para sí mismo.

Piyomon, como fiel amiga de la novia, no podía evitar vestirse elegante para la ocasión. Tenía que aprovecharlo, ya que además Gabumon también se había vestido con una graciosa chaqueta negra con camisa y pajarita, donde en contraste con su vestido rosa y blanco, ellos también podrían pasar como una segunda pareja de recién casados. Emocionada ante esa idea, atrajo hacia sí a Nyokimon que reposaba en sus brazos.

La misa era tan larga y tediosa, que Yamato no podía evitar murmurar cada dos por tres hacia Taichi sobre cotilleos de sus amigos, siendo sus respectivos hermanos el preferido por ambos. Quería que llegaran a la parte importante de marido y mujer. ¿Por qué el cura se enrollaba tanto si la mitad de lo que decía no lo atendía nadie?

Con cierto disimulo, Yamato miró hacia atrás, los primeros asientos donde estaban la familia más allegada de los protagonistas del evento. En el lado izquierdo, estaban Piyomon con Nyokimon en sus brazos, Gabumon, Takeru haciéndose cargo de su pequeña Natsumi, Hikari, Gatomon y Patamon. Centrándose en su hermano y Hikari, en esos momentos daba la impresión ser una familia bienaventurada. Todavía no podía creer que su hermano siguiera de amigo con Hikari. A ver si con su boca, le echaba agallas y le pedía salir a Hikari.

En el lado derecho de la iglesia, se encontraban sus padres y los de Sora. Toshiko se sumaba al grupo de mujeres emotivas por el evento, mientras que Haruhiko miraba con cierta pena a su hija. La única hija que tenía y que ahora estaría en poder de otro hombre, de él. Mirándola a ella, no podía reprimir su impresión. Estaba tan bella con aquel kimono blanco tradicional, que él con su kimono negro y gris, parecía la consagración entre la luz y la oscuridad.

-Yamato Ishida… -el rubio prestó atención. Por fin llegaban a la parte interesante- ¿quieres tú a Sora Takenouchi, para amarla y respetarla, en la pobreza y en la riqueza para siempre?

-Sí, quiero –contestó mirándola con una sonrisa.

Ella le miró con alegría infinita.

-Y tú, Sora Takenouchi, ¿quieres a Yamato Ishida, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la pobreza y en la riqueza para siempre?

-Sí, quiero –contestó.

-Por el poder que se me otorga –a punto de concluir-, yo os declaro aquí y ahora marido –señalando al novio- y mujer –y después señaló a la novia-. Ya pueden besarse.

Su beso como acto concluyente de la misa, hizo que todos estallaran en júbilo y fuertes aplausos que Yamato y Sora ignoraron, así como los continuos flashes de las cámaras que grabarían su momento, para que en el futuro pudieran recordarlo con cariño.

.

_Domingo, 24 de abril de 2011_

La vida de Yamato y Sora como casados transcurría viento en popa.

Establecidos en Japón permanentemente, la pareja de casados, solo tenía un problema: el trabajo del rubio.

Como japonés que era con un compañero digital y su buena dedicación al trabajo, le habían dado la oportunidad de ejercer como supervisor general de la estación espacial en Japón. Sin embargo, tendría que viajar a América para realizar viajes espaciales con el propósito de llamar la atención de la gente del mundo. Pues, ¿qué más insólito era el hecho de un humano y un digimon en el espacio exterior?

Pero hoy… aquel domingo… aunque era su día libre por naturaleza, a veces, y muy raras veces, surgía alguna llamada para que acudiera al trabajo por alguna razón estúpida.

¡Hoy no!

¡Hoy era sagrado!

¡Hoy era su cumpleaños!

Y como cumpleañero, se dedicaba a preparar los suculentos platos que tomarían ese día.

No trabajaba en la empresa, pero lo hacían trabajar.

Le reconfortaba saber que era porque era mejor cocinero que Sora.

Yamato escuchó el sonido de un lápiz caer. Asegurándose de que la carne no estuviera en peligro de quemarse, se ausentó unos segundos, para saber qué había sido. Sonrió, imaginándose lo que podría ser.

Y encontró la razón. Su pequeña Natsumi jugando con los utensilios de diseño de Sora. Si algo caracterizaba a su hija es que era tan despierta, tan inquieta y feliz, que si se parecía a él, solo era en el físico.

-Venga, Natsumi, deja eso. Luego, mamá te castiga –la reprendía Gabumon, siendo el único canguro de la niña.

Piyomon estaba muy ocupada en hacer lo mismo pero con Nyokimon. Tan parecidas la bebé digimon y su hija, que no quería pensar en cómo serían cuando crecieran.

¡Hermosa como su padre!

Se dijo egocéntrico.

Viendo como su hija parecía jugar al gato y ratón con Gabumon, como su amiga digital con Piyomon, mareándolos con risas, provocó que soltara un suspiro pesado.

-Os echaría una mano con gusto –rascándose la nuca-, pero tengo la comida al fuego.

-Tranquilo… -dijo Piyomon, tras caer de bruces por culpa de uno de los juguetes de la niña que andaba por el suelo. El mirar a Yamato, fue lo que provocó que no viera el objeto que había en el medio. Nyokimon tras verlo, se quedó en el sitio y comenzó a dar saltos, mientras se reía-. ¿Podrías llamar a Sora, por favor? –estaba claro, que no podrían ocuparse Gabumon y ella de las dos terremotos. Ya incluso con Nyokimon necesitaba la ayuda del digimon azulado para poder controlarla.

-¿Y luego? ¿Se ha largado dejándoos con semejante… batalla? –ya que otra cosa no podría relacionar el juego conjunto de Natsumi y Nyokimon.

-Pues no sé –contestó Gabumon, tras coger a la niña, pero con sus pequeños bracitos comenzó a darle suaves golpecitos, para que la soltara. Gabumon rindiéndose, lo hizo y la niña volvió a escapar y a reír con gracia. El digimon suspiró cansado y siguió explicándole a Yamato-. Estaba aquí con nosotros, viendo la televisión, el programa ese infantil que dejan embobadas a Natsumi y a Nyokimon. Pero vino la publicidad y claro, se descontrolaron. Piyomon y yo nos hicimos cargo de Nyokimon, mientras que Sora de Natsumi.

La pausa de Gabumon, fue la excusa para que Yamato echara un rápido vistazo a la comida que estaba al fuego.

-Y entonces, un anuncio hizo que Sora se quedara de piedra. Nos dijo que tenía algo que comprobar y que vigiláramos a Natsumi –finalizando aquella historia que seguía estando en modo continuo.

-¿Qué anuncio? –preguntó con ligera preocupación y extrañeza. Un anuncio capaz de hacer desatender a su hija, tendría que ser muy importante. Pero, ¿qué anuncio era importante? Todos eran un lavado de cerebro para que compraras su artículo, con numerosas ventajas que al final, la mayoría, eran falsas.

-El de _Tampax_ –fue Piyomon quien respondió.

Yamato abrió los ojos. ¿Qué había de importante en un anuncio de tampones?

Yamato olió a chamusquina y fue volando hacia la cocina para apartar la carne del fuego.

¡Uff!

Un poco más y quemaba la casa.

Observándola, vio que estaba un poquito negra, pero si se quitaba, sería comestible. Como experto en la materia, aquello sería un juego de niños.

Pero lo haría luego.

Quitándose el delantal y asegurándose de que todo estuviera apagado, buscó a Sora, para saber qué pasaba.

La encontró en el baño y que miraba algo con gran sorpresa.

Más sorprendido era él por encontrarla sentada en la tapa del váter con los ojos fijos en un raro aparato alargado.

-Sora.

-¡Ah! –sobresaltándose. Ni su llegada había sentido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ah… pues… -volviendo a mirar aquella cosa, así como después su reloj con impaciencia- nada… creo… -dijo después no muy convencida de ello.

-¿Sora? –acercándose a ella. Por lo menos, quería saber qué estaba mirando. Pero le parecía un misterioso aparato blanco de plástico que tenía dos especie de ventanitas y nada más- ¿Qué es eso?

-…

-¿Qué es?

Y justo una de las ventanitas se puso mágicamente de un color rosado. Para Yamato, aquello seguía siendo un misterio, pero para Sora significó algo muy importante, ya que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con amenazas de derramar lágrimas.

-Sora… -e iba a insistir en qué le dijera lo que le pasaba, pero su mujer se adelantó.

-Yamato, aunque te daremos los regalos después de comer, yo no puedo a esperar una hora para darte este tan hermoso –y le miró con una gran sonrisa-. No sabía hasta ahora, que tenía un retraso de cuatro semanas. Me acabo de hacer la prueba de embarazo –mostrándosela-, ¡Y ha salido positivo! –levantándose para abrazarlo- ¡Yamato estoy embarazada!

Y si antes Sora había estado estupefacta por la noticia, ahora lo estaba él por semejante regalo que le hacía.

Un hijo…

¡Iba a ser padre otra vez!

-¿Yamato? –viendo cómo no respondía a su gesto afectivo.

Entonces, la miró y lentamente fue asomando una sonrisa.

¡Padre de nuevo!

¡Iba a tener otro hijo con Sora!

¡Una noticia en el día de su cumpleaños!

E inesperadamente, el gesto que antes no le brindó, lo hizo ahora mismo con la fuerza de una gran emoción.

-¡No has podido dar mejor regalo que este! –separando su rostro de su cuerpo, para besarla en recompensa. Tan feliz estaba que volvió a abrazarla contra sí.

Sora rió por su comportamiento.

-Solo espero que no salga igual que traviesa que Natsumi.

-Si es niño, ten por seguro que pondré mano dura.

-¿Y si es niña? –preguntó Sora sin parar de reír por sus palabras.

-Pues Gabumon y Piyomon nos dejaran solos ante el dúo maravilla que será.

Sora estalló a carcajadas, entendiendo que Yamato podría ser un padre autoritario, pero nunca con sus hijas que las consideraban como sus princesitas.

-Pero yo nunca te dejaría –susurró el rubio, mirándola con dulzura y la solemne promesa de cumplir su palabra.

-Yo tampoco –devolviéndole el tono y el gesto.

-Te amo y te amaré para siempre.

-Incluso más allá de la muerte.

Porque, aunque siguieran ocurriendo cosas sin previo aviso, ellos seguirían superándolas. Su amor se había vuelto tan fuerte que harían leyenda.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Y la gente preguntará, ¿un continuará cuando la historia ya está concluida? Pues sí, tenéis razón. La historia está concluida, pero habrá un epílogo, un epílogo muy especial y que será publicado el 24 de diciembre, donde además, los hechos del epílogo se celebraran en ese mismo día.

Algunos pensarán, será para hacer lo que falta, unir a Takeru y Hikari… ¡PUES NO! ¡LO DE ELLOS YA ESTÁ CONCLUIDO! Jejeje. Ya veréis qué sorpresa.

Y como el anterior capítulo, está sin revisar (las faltas de ortografía, eso sí, por supuesto) y aunque he recibido pocos reviews, a esas dos personas: _**Lord Pata**_ y a _**Ivymon**_ les doy las gracias de manera especial e infinitas por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review. Gracias por seguir la historia. Os lo agradezco de corazón.

¡HASTA EL DÉCIMO ANIVERSARIO SORATO!

'Atori'


	12. Epílogo

**SUMARY: **Porque antes de que se formalizara su relación, pasaron cosas sin previo aviso.

**Género:**_ Drama & Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WITHOUT WARNING<strong>_

_by: Atori_

* * *

><p><em>Lunes, 24 de diciembre de 2012<em>

_02:14 AM_

-"_…aunque siguieran ocurriendo cosas sin previo aviso, ellos seguirían superándolas. Su amor se había vuelto tan fuerte que harían leyenda. Fin_" –tras leer las últimas líneas escritas en el borrador, el lector se dirigió hacia una niña rubia de ojos azules de aproximadamente seis años. Sentada sobre una gran cama, había estado atenta a toda aquella historia, al igual que una Pyokomon que tenía sobre su regazo- Bueno, Natsumi, ¿qué te ha parecido la historia de tus padres?

La niña de nombre Natsumi bajó la cabeza unos instantes, tomándose unos segundos para meditar sobre algo y luego mostrando la cara típica de su padre cuando está enfadado, dijo.

-Tío Takeru, tu historia es buena y me encanta cómo empezaron mis padres, pero es que tiene muchísimas incoherencias y cabos sin resolver. Aunque sea un ensayo de cómo comenzaron papá y mamá, has dejado de lado y olvidado al resto de personajes –criticó de manera tan inteligente, que parecía mentira que aquella criatura tuviera solo seis años.

-Se nota que es hija de tu hermano, ¿eh, Takeru? –Patamon, quién también estaba presente sobre el hombro de su amigo digital, no podía maravillarse por la sagacidad de aquella niña.

-¿Y según tú, cuáles son esas incoherencias y cabos que me he dejado? –preguntó Takeru, relajándose sobre el sofá donde había estado sentado y que la lectura le había obligado a inclinarse ligeramente para poder leerla.

En respuesta, la niña se mostró más molesta. Vale que su tío fuera un hombre gracioso y de lo mejor que había, pero odiaba que la trataran como una niña ignorante, cuando su madurez superaba la media.

-¡Creo que la principal es obvia, tío Takeru! Nací en mayo del 2007 y no en junio del 2010 como tú escribiste.

-Eso tiene su explicación, querida Nat –pausando unos segundos-. Después de que tu madre aceptara e insistiera a tu padre para que estudiara en Estados Unidos para que cumpliera sus sueños, ella quedó embarazada. Y aunque se trasladó a América, antes de la fecha escrita, tu madre tuvo que abandonar la universidad y la carrera que estudiaba.

-Que además, no era diseño, sino para maestra de secundaria –objetó por otra incoherencia en la historia.

-…

Takeru guardó silencio sobre la razón a ello. Si su sobrina supiera que su madre de tanto insistir a su padre de que no abandonara sus sueños, lo hiciera ella misma para poder cuidar de la pequeña, la personalidad heredada de su cuñada arrollaría a Natsumi, sintiéndose culpable por haberle roto las ilusiones. Pues Sora había sido firme, tendría a su hija, pero al lado de Yamato. Yamato también tenía derecho a saber cómo iba su embarazo y estar presente cuando la niña naciera. Aunque eso supusiera renunciar a sus estudios. Al igual que Sora había hecho con Yamato, el rubio había intentado razonar con ella, pero en terquedad, Sora tenía la victoria asegurada. Bueno, que tampoco había salido tan mal. Pues Sora se dedicaba a realizar diseños tradicionales para su futura hija, en aquellos momentos de embarazo. A falta de otra cosa, qué más podía hacer. Cuando su amiga Mimi lo había visto, le había pedido que le hiciera uno para ella. Y la suerte de que lo luciera en uno de sus programas televisivos, fue lo que llamó la atención de mucha gente, convirtiéndose actualmente en una diseñadora de kimonos con gran demanda en Japón.

-¿Hay alguna incoherencia más que quieras decirme?

-Yo tengo una –hablando por primera vez la digimon rosada- sobre mi papá Gabumon y mi mamá Piyomon.

-¡Hasta ella se ha percatado! –silbó Patamon impresionado- Oye, Nyaromon, parece que tienes competencia –dirigiéndose a una digimon amarilla que se encontraba cómodamente acostada en el suelo.

-Es que no lo entiendo –siguió la digimon-. A mí, mamá Piyomon me contó que cuando descubrió que amaba a papá Gabumon, él se mostraba tímido, pero nunca que la considerase pesada. Y hay más, donde estoy de acuerdo con Natsumi. Es incoherente leer que de pronto, papá Gabumon se enamorara de mamá Piyomon.

-Ahí la culpa, la tienes tú, Patamon –acusándolo con cariño.

-¿Por qué? –exigió saber Pyokomon.

-Es que Gabumon no paraba de meterse conmigo de que yo tenía problemas con Gatomon por culpa de otro digimon –a la mente de todos lo vino la imagen de Veemon, como digimon culpable-, mientras que él no tenía esa clase de problemas y podía vivir felizmente con Piyomon. Es mi pequeña venganza contra él.

-Pero -ahora era Nyaromon, quién se sumaba al grupo. Para que todos pudieran verla, saltó grácilmente del suelo a la cama donde estaban Natsumi, Pyokomon y más alejado y protegido por una valla de rejilla, un bebé pelirrojo donde dentro de unas horas cumpliría un año, durmiendo plácidamente, abrazando a su Punimon que también dormía tranquilo-, en la historia mamá Gatomon rechazaba el amor y como lo de tío Gabumon y tía Piyomon, y de repente, estáis juntos.

-Corregiré esa parte –suspiró Takeru, viendo que habían estado atentas más de lo que pensaba a todos los detalles por nimio que fuera.

-¡Pues entonces quita la parte donde estoy celoso y deja que me imagine a Angewomon vestida elegantemente! ¡Con un mini vestido rojo si puede ser! –pidió el digimon babeando, al imaginar la escena.

-Eso sería quitarle protagonismo a la novia y además, se supone que es una historia para mi hermano y su familia –tocando su rostro juguetonamente.

-Pero dejaste muchas cosas sin resolver –volvía la niña a criticar-. Para empezar, la historia de mis padrinos, donde además el padrino no estudió en Europa, sino en América con papá y la madrina. Por no mencionar ese extraño triángulo entre mis padrinos y "_tío_" Koushiro.

-Lo de Taichi y Mimi, no me enfoqué en su romance, porque parecería que su amor sería de compasión. Como fueron los grandes rivales de tus padres.

-La madrina no tanto, que después de marcharse no se acordó de papá.

-Pero piénsalo, si tuviera que hablar de ellos, también tendría que mencionar su divorcio, ¿no?

-Eso es verdad –recordándolo con gran tristeza. Era una pena que ambos se divorciaran. En su memoria, tenía fugaces recuerdos de cuando tenía dos años, donde a veces se quedaba con sus padrinos, que entonces estaban solteros, pero vivían juntos, y cómo ambos se portaban tan bien como ella, como hacían sus padres.

Según su padre, que sus padrinos se habían divorciado a raíz de un rumor televisivo que su padrino había escuchado mientras estaba en Europa por una reunión importante. Aunque fuese un rumor que la televisión creaba para tener audiencia, a ningún hombre le gustaba ver a su mujer en una cena con el que había sido su ex en la adolescencia, Michael. Y aunque Mimi intentó razonar de que había sido una cena de amigos, la discusión acabó por ser tan acalorada como la desconfianza existente entre ambos. Finalmente, se habían divorciado y los dos hijos que tenían, se habían separado como su padre y su tío de pequeños.

-Pero… cabe la esperanza de que vuelvan juntos como los abuelos, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí. Taichi y Mimi aún se siguen queriendo y con eso es suficiente, para que vuelvan a estar juntos –dijo el rubio animado y confiado.

La niña sonrió agradecida de que su tío le transmitiera buenas vibraciones.

-Pero dejemos de hablar de temas serios –guiñándole el ojo-. ¿Algún otro cabo suelto o alguna incoherencia?

-La de los "_tíos_" Ken y Miyako –contestó volviendo a tornarse crítica-. No te enfocaste en ellos para nada. Solo nos has confirmado que la "_tía_" Miyako tiene una personalidad inmadura y soñadora, como siempre. Pero no has explicado cómo se hicieron novios, cuando "_tío_" Ken es todo lo contrario a ella.

-Está bien, me enfocaré más en ellos cuando corrija el borrador.

-¡Y no te olvides de la incoherencia y el cabo más grande de todos! –saltó Nyaromon desde la cama mirando al rubio sentado y después a otra humana que estaba detrás y que permanecía callada escuchando todo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Es verdad! –la mirada roja de Nyaromon, fue vista también por Pyokomon, acordándose de ese detalle que le resultaba incomprensible si lo comparaban con la actualidad.

-Tío Takeru, ¿no se supone que te casaste con tía Hikari hace dos años? –siendo Natsumi la que lanzara esa cuestión inentendible. Takeru tragó saliva y Hikari sonrió sonoramente detrás de él- Además, mi padre me contó que comenzasteis a salir en el instituto, ¿qué es eso de que en ningún momento os dabais decidido para confesaros mutuamente lo que sentíais, quedando como un cobarde solterón?

-¡Toma ya! ¡Menuda puñalada te ha lanzado la niña! –se mofó Patamon.

-Verás… -comenzó Takeru nervioso. Pero… ¿de verdad que se lo iba a contar? Miró de reojo a su mujer, que reía divertida, a pesar de tener acunando a un pequeño moreno que como su sobrino, dormía ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ojalá pudiera estar en su lugar para librarse de la explicación.

-Tío… -comenzó la niña muy seria-, si se trata de algo que no quieres que sepan mis padres, puedo guardar el secreto.

Y Takeru se sintió confiado ante la mirada tan sincera reflejada en la niña de igual parecido a su padre.

-Verás –comenzó ahora con decisión-, en realidad tu tía y yo comenzamos a salir… nada más conocernos… por así decirlo.

-¿Con ocho años? –inquirió la niña.

-Fue como si Angewomon nos lanzara una flecha de amor –intentando explicárselo de manera simbólica-. Y como ambos éramos tan ingenuos y espontáneos, nos declaramos. Al principio fue como un romance de rosa. Después de las primeras aventuras digitales, tuvimos que separarnos, porque ya sabes que de aquellas no vivía en Odaiba. Y nos mandábamos emails.

-¿Y por qué lo ocultabais? –volvió a preguntar la niña.

-Por muchos motivos. Al ser tan pequeños, el resto podría burlarse de nosotros o no tomárselo en serio. Y el principal de todos, era que temía que Taichi dejara de apreciarme tanto.

-Por no olvidar a Daisuke –agregó Hikari, interviniendo por primera vez en la historia. Levantándose con cuidado, para evitar que el bebé despertara, se acercó a su marido-. Antes de que tu tío se mudara, sabía por mis emails, que tenía un admirador que era tan obsesivo como el peligro de mi hermano despreciar a Takeru.

-Y cuando me mudé a Odaiba, inmediatamente ocurrieron las segundas aventuras digitales, donde Daisuke fue el primero en ser elegido –siguió ahora Takeru-. Si le contábamos que estábamos saliendo, eso podría repercutir en sus acciones y en el futuro de la humanidad y digital.

-Por eso –continuando ahora Patamon-, esperaron unos años hasta que todo estuviera en calma de verdad y tener una edad decente para que un chico y una chica comenzaran a salir.

-Y como no sabía cómo incluirlo en la historia, al final dejé nuestra historia inconclusa –acabando por explicar.

-Entiendo –asintiendo consigo misma. Tenía lógica lo que decían, porque ya ella misma no entendería el hecho de que dos niños de ocho años se enamoraran. Pero sabiendo cómo ocultarlo, han logrado llegar hasta el punto de hacerlo público y seguir los patrones necesarios donde ahora estaban casados y con dos niños, gemelos tan distintos entre sí, donde uno era igual que su hermanito.

Inesperadamente, la niña sonrió con malicia.

-De acuerdo, tío Takeru. Tranquilo. Guardaré el secreto siempre y cuando, cambies la parte mía donde me pones como una niña traviesa e inquieta, cuando esos son mi hermano Akito y uno de los gemelos –señalando principalmente a un niño rubio que aunque durmiese, se movía constantemente en la cuna, donde la manta que le cubría estaba a sus pies. Era por eso, que para evitar patadones y golpes, su digimon que a diferencia de Nyaromon, aún estaba en su etapa más básica, Poyomon, dormía junto a Gatomon, quién lo tenía sujeto como una leona con su cachorro.

-¿Natsumi de quién has aprendido a chantajear de ese modo? –preguntó Takeru alucinado.

-De mamá –contestó con naturalidad.

-Esta niña va a ser un peligro cuando crezca –aseguró Patamon, mientras daba un gran y largo bostezo.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir para cama –dijo Hikari-. Yamato y Sora nos matarán si saben que Natsumi ha estado despierta hasta las tantas.

-Creía que si le contaba la historia, quedaría dormida, como Gatomon y los demás –dijo el rubio con burla, cargando al pequeño morenito, para que su mujer hiciera lo mismo con el otro gemelo, para llevarlos a su respectiva habitación.

-Por supuesto –asintió Hikari poco convencida. Tras coger con mucho cuidado al pequeño rubito de tan parecido a Takeru, movió ligeramente a Gatomon-. Vamos, Gatomon, hay que ir para cama –le dijo en bajo y despacito, para no molestarla tanto tras despertarla.

La gata blanca con los ojos semi cerrados, solo la miró con desgana. Como si estuviera en modo automático, cogió al Poyomon y se largó de la habitación.

-Como siempre, Gatomon necesita unos minutos para estar completamente despierta –dijo Patamon entre risas-. Nyaromon, vamos nosotros también –le dijo sin abandonar el hombro de Takeru.

-¡Voy! –saltando de la cama hasta el suelo y siguiendo el camino- ¡Buenas noches, Pyokomon! ¡Buenas noches, Natsumi!

-Buenas noches –se despedía la digimon.

-Tío Takeru –la llamó la niña, antes de que se marchara de la habitación de invitados-, ahora papá y mamá están celebrando su aniversario, pero, ¿vendrán mañana por el cumpleaños de Akito?

-¿Acaso crees que se perderían el cumpleaños de su hijo?

-No, pero, también es su día, su décimo aniversario. Y Aki solo tiene un año. No creo que se entere o se lo tengan en cuenta en el futuro.

-Sin embargo, mi hermano y Sora, jamás se perderían los días tan especiales de sus hijos. Por eso, te han dejado a tu hermano y a ti conmigo, para que pudieran celebrarlo solos.

-Lo sé –mirando el manuscrito que estaba encima de la mesita-, tío Takeru, independiente de todas las críticas que te he dicho, me ha gustado saber cómo papá y mamá empezaron y todo lo que han tenido que superar hasta llegar al día de hoy.

Takeru asintió con una sonrisa.

-Pero también sabes que la historia aún no ha terminado. Aún tendrán muchas pruebas que superar juntos.

-Quizás debas ir siguiendo sus pasos para escribirlos en un futuro.

-¿Y por qué no tú? –le sugirió a la niña-. Ahora eres tú la que está más cerca de ellos, y la única capaz de saber cómo deben sentirse. Además, que seguro que no dejarías cabos sueltos –agregando con picardía.

-Claro –asintiendo con una sonrisa, donde ahora era el vivo retrato de Sora.

Una extraña, pero especial mezcla en aquella pequeña tan despierta.

-Buenas noches, Natsumi. Si hay algún problema con Akito, no dudes en avisarnos.

-Descuida, tío. Buenas noches.

Y la puerta se cerró, dejando a los dos niños con sus dos digimons a oscuras con la única luz del cielo nocturno. Un cielo despejado para ese día de Nochebuena, donde el tiempo sería igual de tranquilo que hace diez años.

Pyokomon fue la primera en acomodarse al lado del hermano de su amiga y quedar dormida con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Natsumi, cogió el manuscrito de su tío y se tapó con las mantas para evitar coger frío. Echándole una ojeada por encima, sonrió con ternura. En esas páginas estaba la vida de sus padres. El comienzo de su amor, los obstáculos a superar y muchos momentos. Momentos tristes que fueron equilibrados con los felices, que se sentía disgustada de que la historia terminara.

No, corrección. La historia no había finalizado. Su tío se lo había dicho y era verdad.

Sus padres aún tenían mucha vida por delante.

Leyó las últimas líneas: "_…aunque siguieran ocurriendo cosas sin previo aviso, ellos seguirían superándolas. Su amor se había vuelto tan fuerte que harían leyenda_"

Y ella las escribiría en un futuro. Apretó el manuscrito con fuerza, sintiéndose entusiasmada.

Quizás no lo hiciera ahora, porque todavía estaba aprendiendo los kanjis, además, tenía que darles un largo margen para tener cosas que contar. Puede que hasta en ese momento, sus padrinos volvieran a casarse y podría concluir no solo la relación de sus tíos, sino la de ellos también.

Y la mente de la niña se iluminó al ver claramente la fecha para escribir la historia de sus padres y que el resto encajara como quería.

Quince años.

Sí, dentro de quince años, sería el veinticinco aniversario de sus padres. Entonces, podría regalarle el manuscrito con su vida y lo que había provocado su relación.

Pues no importaba que sus fechas especiales fueran el día de su boda o el de San Valentín. El veinticuatro de diciembre de dos mil dos, siempre sería la más importante de todas. Porque a lo largo de esos diez años, muchas cosas han pasado y pasarán _without warning_.

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOMENAJE A TODOS LOS FANS SORATOS CON DEDICACIÓN ESPECIAL<strong>_

**-Alexeigirl: **Por ser la escritora que ha hecho que esté aquí. Aunque solo tenga contacto con ella en las festividades, siempre será una persona muy importante para mí.

**-LordPata: **Mi amigo más longevo con el que todavía tengo en contacto y continúa con su afición a _Digimon_.

**-L.I.T: **Mi nechan querida que a pesar de lo olvidada que está esta pareja, mantiene el foro sorato.

**-Antotis: **Mi amiga querida que sigue mis escritos, sin importar el fandom que sea.

**-SoraSofi: **Mi niña querida que sigue recordando el sorato fervientemente.

**-Ayumi –Night Beauty-: **Amiga y escritora querida y respetada que nos aporta hermosos fics y arts del sorato.

**-Ivymon: **Lectora fiel que ha seguido esta historia, dejándome reviews muy amablemente.

Y a todos los demás, os doy las gracias y os deseo en este décimo aniversario una feliz Nochebuena y una feliz Navidad.

Nos veremos en el veinticinco aniversario…?

'Atori'

FINALIZADO Y PUBLICADO: LUNES, 24 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2012


End file.
